True or False Fanfiction
by AngelLotus11031004
Summary: (JEONGCHEOL / SEUNGHAN ) True love is not about who are you and who is your love, but true love is about honesty. Kesalahan terbesarmu tentang cinta adalah ketidakjujuranmu tentang perasaanmu sendiri.
1. Trouble Maker

**True or False**

 **( Trouble Maker )**

Seventeen Seunghan / Jeongcheol Fanfiction

Cast

Jeonghan

Seungcheol

Jihoon

Joshua

Mingyu

Wonwoo

Vernon

Jun

Drama, Romance, Yaoi, Boy x Boy

Jeonghan memang sudah dikenal sebagai trouble maker disekolahnya, bukan karena dia seorang playboy, pemabuk, dan juga bukan karena dia suka tawuran.

Jeonghan tidaklah separah itu, dia hanya sering telat, suka bolos, usil pada teman-teman dan juga gurunya. Dia memang tidak pernah serius sekolah bahkan dia selalu mendapat ranking terendah dikelas maupun disekolah, bukan karena dia bodoh tapi karena dia berpikir itu sangat menyenangkan.

.

.

.

.

.

Seorang pemuda tengah berjalan dengan santainya dilorong kelas yang tampak sepi, sudah pasti seluruh siswa telah berkonsentrasi pada pelajaran mereka masing-masing karena bel masuk sudah berbunyi sekitar 1 jam yang lalu, tanpa peduli ia akan dimarahi guru yang saat ini mengajar dikelasnya, ia menikmati setiap langkahnya sambil mengekor asal rambut sebahu miliknya yang berwarna pirang keabu-abuan yang tampak sangat lembut sehingga akan berkibar dengan indahnya saat tertiup angin. Wajahnya yang androgini tampak bersinar hingga ia benar-benar terlihat seperti malaikat yang sedang tersesat dibumi namun jangan salah sifatnya sama sekali tidak seperti malaikat karena dia adalah si pembuat onar Yoon Jeonghan.

Sesampainya didepan kelas ia langsung membuka pintu tanpa mengetuknya terlebih dahulu layaknya ia sedang membuka pintu kamarnya. Tampak seorang guru perempuan berbadan gemuk yang tak lain guru Matematika terkiller disekolahnya melirik sekilas kearahnya lalu kembali meneruskan aktifitasnya yaitu menerangkan materi yang sedang diajarkannya. Tampaknya guru itu sama sekali tidak peduli dengan kehadiran Jeonghan entah karena ia lelah setiap hari harus meneriaki murid yang memiliki kelakuan dan wajah yang tidak singkron ini atau memang dia tidak ingin waktunya habis untuk hal yang sia-sia. Karena Jeonghan sama sekali tidak akan takut padanya. Namun tidak dengan teman-teman sekelasnya yang seluruhnya adalah laki-laki karena ini memang sekolah khusus laki-laki , mereka tampak tidak konsen dengan pelajaran yang sedang berlangsung karena mereka malah sibuk memperhatikan malaikat yang baru saja masuk kekelas mereka, sontak guru killer itu menggebrak meja dan membuat seisi kelas kembali memfokuskan mata mereka kepapan tulis dan tentu saja selain jeonghan yang malah sibuk dengan handphonennya.

.

.

.

.

Jeonghan POV

Aku berjalan santai menuju kursiku dan duduk dengan manisnya sambil menyilangkan kakiku. Tampak Seungcheol yang duduk disebelahku hanya memutar bola matanya tanda ia sudah terbiasa melihatku seperti ini.

Karena bosan aku mengambil ponsel disaku celanaku dan memainkan game didalamnya tanpa peduli dengan pelajaran yang sedang berlangsung.

" Hei kenapa dia tidak memarahiku sama sekali ? apa aku harus mengerjainya ? " kataku sambil menyenggol lengan Seungcheol lalu menunjuk guru killer yang masih sibuk menuliskan sederetan rumus di papan tulis.

" Jangan bodoh, kalau kau melakukan itu, aku akan kehilangan materi lagi hari ini, karena pelajaran pasti akan kacau, berhentilah bermain-main, seperti anak kecil saja" omel Seungcheol padaku .

"Baiklah ketua OSIS Choi Seungcheol yang bijak" kataku sambil nyengir dan memperlihatkan deretan gigi putihku yang tersusun rapi.

Tampak Seungcheol tersenyum puas karena aku tidak akan mengacaukan belajarnya hari ini, lalu namja tampan itu kembali focus pada pelajaran yang sedang berlangsung.

Jeonghan POV End

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah bel istirahat berbunyi, terlihat 4 namja tampan dan 1 namja cantik memasuki kantin untuk mengisi perut mereka yang sudah keroncongan dari tadi.

Tampak mereka duduk dikursi yang sudah menjadi singgasana mereka, dan tidak akan ada siswa yang berani duduk disana karena bagi mereka Seungcheol cs adalah penguasa disekolah ini. Orang tua Seungcheol adalah pemilik dari Pledis High School, sekolah Seni terbesar di Seoul maupun di Korea. Sementara ke 4 rekannya yang tak lain adalah Jeonghan, Wonwoo, vernon dan Jun adalah penyumbang donasi terbesar untuk sekolah mereka.

Mereka ber-5 sudah berteman sejak kecil, dan bahkan sebelum mereka lahir orang tua mereka sudah berteman seperti halnya mereka saat ini. Jadi wajar saja jika mereka selalu bersama.

Saat sedang asyik menikmati makanan mereka, datanglah namja bertubuh mungil dengan kulit seputih susu plus wajah imut yang tampak seperti boneka mendekati mereka ber -5 dan duduk dikursi kosong yang berada diantara Jeonghan dan Seungcheol.

"hai semua" sapa namja mungil itu sambil tersenyum sangat manis kepada Seungcheol cs dan dibalas dengan senyuman oleh mereka semua.

"Hai juga, kenapa baru keluar kelas? Aku pikir kamu tidak akan kekantin." Tanya seungcheol sambil tersenyum pada namja imut itu.

"Aku harus keruang guru untuk mengumpulkan tugas dulu jadi nggak bisa langsung kekantin."

"Matematika lagi?" Tanya Jun sambil mengunyah makanan dimulutnya dan dibalas anggukan oleh si namja imut yang tak lain bernama Jihoon itu.

Mereka tampak asyik mengobrol satu sama lain yang diselingi dengan tawa. Jihoon sudah menjadi bagian dari mereka sejak kelas 1 SMA dan itu sudah berlangsung 2 tahun karena sekarang mereka sudah kelas 3 SMA. Orang tua Jihoon juga merupakan penyumbang donasi terbesar disekolah ini dan mereka bisa langsung akrab karena Jihoon adalah orang yang mudah bergaul. Dan yang pasti namja imut itu memiliki kelebihan tersendiri sehingga bisa menarik perhatian Seungcheol cs untuk menjadikannya bagian dari mereka walaupun mereka tidak satu kelas.

"Kenapa makanmu belepotan begitu, seperti anak kecil saja" kata Wonwoo sambil mengusap saus di pinggir bibir Jihoon dengan tangannya yang sukses membuat si empunya bibir terkejut dan terlihat pipinya memerah.

"Terima kasih wonwoo-ya" kata Jihoon salah tingkah dan dibalas senyuman oleh wonwoo.

"Jihoon-ah lusa kamu ikut camping kan? Tanya Jun sambil menaruh daging dari nampannya ke atas nampan milik Jihoon."

"Entahlah Jun-ah aku tidak yakin orang tuaku akan mengijinkan."

" Yah kau harus ikut, tidak akan seru kalau kamu tidak ikut." Sambung Jeonghan sambil masih mengunyah makanannya.

"Jeonghan-ah benar, kau harus ikut Jihoon-ah, kalau perlu aku akan memintakan ijin ke orang tuamu" Vernon ikut memberikan tawaran.

" Kalau perlu aku akan memohon ke orang tuamu agar kamu diijinkan." Kata Seungcheol yakin.

"Tidak perlu, aku akan mencoba memohon sendiri kemereka agar aku diijinkan ikut camping"

"Bagus Jihoon-ah apapun yang terjadi kau harus ikut, kata Jeonghan sambil mencubit pipi Jihoon yang sangat menggemaskan menurut jeonghan.

 **Tuk**

"Jangan mencubitnya seperti itu, kau pikir dia boneka beruangmu apa." Vernon memukul lengan Jeonghan dan hanya dibalas dengan tawa oleh Jeonghan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Gedung Pertunjukan Seni Pledis High School

"Jihoon-ah kau bisa membantuku memegangkan ini?" Tanya Wonwoo yang sedang memasang spanduk didepan pintu Gedung pertunjukan seni karena besok akan ada Pentas Seni yang sebenarnya adalah pengambilan nilai untuk tugas semester pertama kelas 3 namun tetap menghadirkan penontan dari adik kelas dan tentunya para guru.

"Nae Wonwoo-ya" kata Jihoon sambil menghampiri Wonwoo.

"Selesai" kata Wonwoo sambil tersenyum dan juga dibalas senyuman oleh Jihoon.

"Kalau begitu aku akan membantu Seungcheol-ah untuk menata panggung" Jihoon segera beranjak pergi meninggalkan Wonwoo dan berjalan keatas panggung mendekati Seungcheol.

Tampak hampir seluruh panitia Pertunjukan Seni bekerja sangat keras untuk menyiapkan tempat yang akan dijadikan arena pertunjukan mereka natinya. Mereka juga sudah menyiapkan apa yang akan mereka tampilkan besok. Mereka harus menunjukkan penampilan terbaik mereka jika tidak ingin mendapatkan nilai rendah. Mereka juga ingin mendapatkan banyak poin yang sangat penting untuk kelulusan mereka nanti karena mereka sudah kelas 3, dan yang pasti mereka ingin meneruskan ke Universitas yang mereka dambakan.

 **Prakk**

Tiba-tiba saja sebuah pot jatuh dari atas dan hampir menimpa Jihoon, namun Seungcheol dengan gesit berhasil mendorong Jihoon untuk menghindari pot itu. Dan kini posisi mereka saling menindih dengan seungcheol berada diatas Jihoon.

"Kau baik-baik saja Jihoon-ah?" Tanya Seungcheol panik dan mencoba berdiri lalu mengulurkan tangannya pada Jihoon.

"Aku baik-baik saja, terima kasih Seungcheol-ah." Kata Jihoon sambil menerima uluran tangan Seungcheol.

"Maaf Jihoon-ah, aku benar-benar tidak sengaja." Kata Jeonghan panik sambil menghampiri Jihoon untuk memastikan keadaan Jihoon, ia tadi sedang menata pot di tempat duduk penonton lantai atas tapi dia dengan cerobohnya menyenggol pot itu dan hampir mengenai Jihoon yang berdiri di bawahnya.

"Jeonghan-ah kau seharusnya berhati-hati. Bagaimana jika pot itu mengenai Jihoon-ah. Untung ada Seungcheol-ah." Kata Jun yang juga sudah mendekati mereka.

"Sudahlah, aku tidak apa-apa Jun-ah. Jeonghan-ah tidak salah, bukankah dia bilang tidak sengaja." Jihoon tampak meyakinkan mereka semua yang tampak khawatir.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Next Day

Pertunjukan Seni telah berjalan dengan lancar. Semua murid sangat puas dengan penampilan mereka masing masing termasuk Jeonghan. Walau sebenarnya dia sama sekali tidak serius melakukan pertunjukan itu toh dia hanya beruntung bisa satu team dengan teman-temannya yang memiliki kemampuan yang sudah tidak diragukan lagi. Jadi dia hanya perlu menyanyikan lagu bagiannya yang terbilang sangat singkat dan menarikan dance yang sudah dibuat Seungcheol, tentu saja ia sangat kaku tapi itu tidak akan terlihat karena ia memang sengaja ditempatkan di bagian belakang.

Dan hari ini adalah hari yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh seluruh siswa kelas 3 karena akan diadakan camping untuk menyegarkan pikiran mereka yang memang akhir-akhir ini terlalu disibukkan dengan urusan sekolah dan pertunjukan.

"Wah aku senang sekali akhirnya kamu diijinkan ikut camping Jihoon-ah" kata Vernon sambil memeluk Jihoon dan membuat namja mungil itu kesulitan bergerak.

"Aku juga senang karena bisa ikut camping bersama kalian." Kata Jihoon setelah Vernon melepaskan pelukannya.

"Jihoon-ah biar aku bawakan tasmu, ini pasti sangat berat" kata Seungcheol menawarkan.

"Tidak usah, aku bisa sendiri ,ini sama sekali tidak berat." Tolak Jihoon tapi Seungcheol telah mengambil tas dipunggungnya lalu membawanya menuju area camping.

"Ayo kita harus segera membuat tenda" kata Wonwoo sambil merangkul bahu Jihoon dan berjalan beriringan menuju area camping lalu diikuti Jun, Jeonghan dan Vernon.

Tampak seluruh siswa telah selesai menyiapkan tenda mereka masing-masing. Pembagian tenda juga sudah ditentukan yaitu satu tenda ditempati 3 orang. Seungcheol, Jeonghan dan Jihoon berada disatu tenda sementara itu Wonwoo, Jun dan Vernon berada ditenda yang sama. Awalnya Wonwoo, Jun dan Vernon ingin ditenda yang sama dengan Jihoon tapi akhirnya mereka mengalah dan merelakan Seungcheol dan Jeonghan yang satu tenda dengan Jihoon.

.

.

.

.

Jeonghan POV

Aku baru saja kembali dari mengambil air karena ini memang jadwalku untuk mencuci piring setelah kami makan siang. Sesampainya di arena camping aku berhenti dan berdiri tidak jauh dari tenda kami, aku bisa melihat dengan jelas mereka sangat perhatian pada Jihoon, apa kalian bertanya apa aku cemburu, tidak itu tidak benar, aku selalu menyangkal kalau aku cemburu pada Jihoon karena aku juga sangat menyayanginya sebagai seorang teman tapi entah kenapa hatiku terasa sakit saat mereka terutama Seungcheol sangat perhatian pada Jihoon, bahkan setelah mengenal Jihoon mereka semua seperti mengacuhkanku. Apa kalian bertanya apa aku menyukai salah satu dari mereka, apa aku menyukai Seungcheol, aku akan bilang tidak, aku hanya merasa iri sahabatku lebih perhatian pada orang yang baru 2 tahun mereka kenal dibanding diriku yang sudah bersama mereka sejak kecil. Dan kenyataan itu sangat membuatku sakit tapi aku yakin itu hanya perasaanku saja karena mereka tidak benar-benar mengacuhkanku, itu yang selalu aku pikirkan untuk menyangkal itu semua.

To be Continue…

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sebelumnya untuk Meanie Shipper maafkan daku karena tidak akan memasangkan mereka di ff ku kali ini bukan karena aku tidak menyukai couple ini justru aku sangat suka meanie couple karena couple ini sudah ada sejak sebelum debut dan mereka benar-benar sangat manis tapi berhubung aku butuh peran yang harus membuat mereka berada dipihak yang berbeda jadi dengan terpaksa dan penuh penyesalan memisahkan couple ini, karakter di ff ini juga akan berbeda jauh dengan karakter asli mereka karena ini hanya pemikiran dari author abal-abal ini, untuk kelanjutannya aku butuh review dari reader jika banyak yang berminat mungkin akan di lanjutkan dengan segera tapi kalau nggak ada yang minat yah mungkin nggak akan dilanjutkan….begitu saja….

See you...


	2. Yes, I False

**True or False**

 **( Yes, I False )**

Seventeen Seunghan / Jeongcheol Fanfiction

Cast

Jeonghan

Seungcheol

Jihoon

Joshua

Mingyu

Wonwoo

Vernon

Jun

.

.

.

.

 _" Jeonghan : aku tidak bermaksud menyakitinya karena awalnya aku hanya bercanda. Tapi justru aku membuatnya hampir mati karena kecerobohan dan tingkah usilku. Itu memang salahku, tapi apa kamu harus semarah itu padaku? aku tahu kamu mencintainya, tapi kita sudah berteman sejak kecil, kita sudah saling mengenal satu sama lain. Kau tahu kelebihan dan kelemahanku, begitupun aku. Tapi jika dengan aku pergi bisa membuatmu bahagia bersamanya, aku rela melakukannya. Tapi berjanjilah padaku bahwa kamu tidak akan membenciku Seungcheol"_

Jeonghan memang salah, dia telah melukai Jihoon tapi dia sama sekali tidak berpikir semuanya akan seperti ini. Jeonghan hanya ingin mereka percaya padanya bahwa dia tidak melakukan itu dengan sengaja. Itu saja sudah cukup untuknya. Tapi semuanya tidak sesuai dengan harapannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Tenang saja Jihoo-ah, aku sudah terbiasa berpetualang, jadi kita tidak akan tersesat" kata Jeonghan meyakinkan Jihoon. Mereka sedang melakukan survival dan kebetulan Jeonghan dan Jihoon berada dalam satu team.

"Nae Jeonghan-ah, kita pasti akan sampai duluan ke basecamp dan akan memenangkan game ini."

"Jihoon-ah aku kebelet, kamu tunggu disini ya, jangan kemana-mana aku segera kembali." Jeonghan tiba-tiba ingin kencing lalu segera berlari mencari tempat yang tertutup dengan sedikit masuk kedalam hutan.

"Baiklah, jangan lama-lama dan jangan terlalu masuk kedalam hutan nanti kamu tersesat."

Jeonghan hanya melambaikan tangannya tanda mengerti. Setelah selesai dan merasa lega, Jeonghan segera kembali untuk menghampiri Jihoon yang masih menunggunya ditempat tadi mereka berhenti. Namun saat jaraknya dengan Jihoon hampir dekat, ia segera menghentikan langkahnya karena pikiran usil melayang dibenaknya. Bukannya menghampiri Jihoon ia malah bersembunyi dibalik pohon yang tidak jauh dari tempat Jihoon berdiri. Ia segera mengeluarkan suara geraman yang menyerupai suara harimau. Jeonghan bisa melihat dari tempatnya bersembunyi, saat ini Jihoon tampak panik setelah mendengarkan geraman yang baru saja ia buat. Bukannya menghentikan kekonyolannya, Jeonghan malah semakin memperkeras geramannya dan membuat Jihoon berlari menjauh dari tempat itu.

"Kenapa dia malah lari, Jihoon-ah ini aku, " teriak Jeonghan dengan keras namun keburu Jihoon telah menjauh dari tempat itu. Jeonghan berusaha mengejar Jihoon namun ia kehilangan jejak namja imut itu.

"Kemana dia, kenapa larinya cepat sekali, bagaimana kalau dia tersesat dan bagaimana kalau dia bertemu harimau sungguhan." Jeonghan mencoba menggelengkan kepalanya untuk menghilangkan pikiran-pikiran buruk diotaknya.

Setelah hampir setengah jam berkeliling namun tidakjuga menemukan Jihoon, akhirnya Jeonghan memutuskan untuk kembali ke basecamp dan memberitahukan kepada yang lain bahwa Jihoon menghilang.

Saat Jeonghan memberitahukan bahwa Jihoon menghilang pada teman-teman dan gurunya, sontak saja membuat mereka semua tampak panik. Guru pun memerintahkan seluruh siswa untuk mencari Jihoon. Jeonghan sangat merasa bersalah, kalau saja dia tidak usil pada Jihoon mungkin Jihoon tidak akan tersesat dan membuat semua orang panik seperti ini, mungkin saat ini mereka sedang makan dan bersantai bukannya mencari Jihoon. Ini semua memang salahnya dan ia sangat khawatir Jihoon kenapa-napa. Ditambah Seungcheol, Wonwoo,Jun dan Vernon terus menerus menyalahkannya.

"Kenapa sih kamu selalu ceroboh Yoon Jeonghan" gertak Seongcheol pada Jeonghan dan itu semakin membuat Jeonghan merasa bersalah.

"Bagaimana kalau Jihoon kenapa-napa, mungkin saat ini dia sedang ketakutan seorang diri, dia juga tidak menggunakan jaket, bagaimana kalau dia kedinginan." Wonwoo juga ikut memarahi Jeonghan dan membuat namja cantik itu hampir menangis namun ditahannya mati-matian agar air matanya tidak pernah menetes.

"Seharusnya aku tidak membiarkannya satu team denganmu, dari awal aku sudah menyuruhnya satu team denganku, Jun, Wonwoo atau Seungcheol-ah, kamu benar-benar ceroboh Jeonghan-ah." Vernon yang biasanya tidak pernah marah kini ikut memarahi Jeonghan.

"Seharusnya kau menghentikan tingkah usilmu itu, bukankah kau selalu hampir mencelakakannya karena kecerobohanmu itu, apa kamu belum kapok juga?" kata Jun sambil memberikan tatapan tajam pada Jeonghan.

"Apa kau puas sudah membuat Jihoon-ah menderita ha? Bukankah mengerjai orang membuatmu bahagia, kau itu ceroboh, kalau kau seperti ini terus kau hanya akan membuat orang-orang didekatmu terluka." Seungcheol mengakhiri omelannya pada Jeonghan lalu berjalan pergi untuk melanjutkan mencari Jihoon dan diikuti oleh yang lain. Kini Jeonghan tinggal sendiri bersama kebisuannya, ia masih berdiri mematung walau udara dingin menyapu tubuhnya. Kata-kata dari ke-4 temannya masih terngiang-ngiang jelas ditelinganya. Dan kali ini dia benar-benar sudah tidak bisa meredam tangisnya. Air matanya mengucur dengan deras diiringi dengan isakan.

"Aku benar-benar tidak sengaja, maafkan aku Jihoon-ah, kamu selalu terluka karena kecerobohanku. ini semua salahku, kalau sampai terjadi hal buruk padamu, sungguh aku tidak akan pernah bisa memaafkan diriku sendiri"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah hampir 2 jam melakukan pencarian akhirnya team pemadam kebakaran yang dikerahkan untuk mencari Jihoon menemukan namja imut itu tergeletak di jurang yang untungnya tidak dalam . Sepertinya Jihoon terperosok kebawah saat sedang berlari dengan panik, ia tidak memperhatikan jalan dan membuatnya terpeleset lalu jatuh kebawah hingga ia tidak sadarkan diri. Keadaannya sunggung menghawatirkan dengan beberapa memar di badannya dan kakinya yang terkilir terlihat membengkak. Mereka segera membawa Jihoon ke Rumah Sakit terdekat untuk mendapatkan perawatan.

.

.

.

Jeonghan POV

Aku berdiri didepan ruangan rumah sakit tempat Jihoon dirawat sambil memperhatikan Jihoon yang tampak terlelap diranjangnya dari kaca kecil yang ada dipintu ruangan itu. Seungcheol, wonwoo, Jun dan Vernon tampak berdiri disamping ranjang Jihoon dengan muka yang terlihat khawatir. Aku ingin masuk kedalam tapi aku takut, sedari tadi Seungcheol, Wonwoo, Jun dan Vernon terus mendiamkanku. Aku sudah berkali-kali minta maaf tapi kalian tidak mau mendengarkanku.

 _kau itu ceroboh, kalau kau seperti ini terus, kau hanya akan membuat orang-orang didekatmu terluka_

Kata-kata yang kau ucapkan terus menerus terngiang dikepalaku Seungcheol-ah. Jujur hatiku sangat sakit mendengarmu berbicara seperti itu padaku. Apa kamu sama sekali tidak peduli dengan perasaanku.

Tapi semakin aku pikirkan kata-kata itu, aku merasa semua itu memang benar. Aku hanya akan membuat kalian semua terluka jika aku terus berada didekat kalian. Aku selalu membuat kalian berada disituasi yang sulit dan itu semua karena kecerobohanku. Kalau kali ini kalian tidak bisa memaafkanku, aku sama sekali tidak masalah. Karena kali ini aku memang sudah benar-benar keterlaluan pada Jihoon, aku bahkan hampir membunuhnya. Aku kembali mengingat apa saja yang sudah kulakukan padanya selama ini. Dari waktu aku hampir menjatuhkan pot bunga yang hampir mengenai kepala Jihoon, dan sebelum itu aku pernah hampir membuatnya pingsan dan ketakutan saat aku mengerjainya dengan menguncinya digudang walau waktu itu aku juga hanya bercanda dan sama sekali tidak tahu kalau Jihoon phobia gelap, lalu waktu aku tidak sengaja memesankan makanan yang ada cuminya, padahal Jihoon alergi cumi dan membuat kulitnya merah-merah, dan waktu aku hampir menabrak Jihoon dengan mobilku karena rem mobilku tiba-tiba blong.

"Bila dengan tidak adanya aku didekat kalian bisa membuat kalian merasa aman dan bahagia aku rela menjauh dari kalian, sungguh aku rela walau hatiku sangat sakit."

Jeonghan POV End

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jeonghan berjalan dengan pelan keluar dari Rumah Sakit. Pikirannya masih dipenuhi perasaan bersalah dan kekhawatiran. Hatinya benar-benar sakit, tapi dia harus melakukan ini. Ia berjalan dengan tidak bersemangat menuju mobilnya yang terparkir ditempat parkir rumah sakit. Saat itu suasana parkiran lumayan sepi dan hanya ada beberapa orang saja yang sudah bersiap meninggalkan tempat itu. Namun tiba-tiba raut wajah Jeonghan berubah panik. Terlihat seorang namja seumuran dengannya tengah bersandar pada pintu mobil miliknya, namja itu tersenyum melihat kedatangan Jeonghan.

"Ke-kenapa kau ada disini?"Tanya Jeonghan gugup.

"Kenapa ketakutan seperti itu, aku tadi sedang menjenguk temanku yang sedang sakit dan aku melihatmu disini, bukankah ini benar-benar takdir Jeonghanie." Tampak senyumannya sangat licik dan menakutkan dimata Jeonghan.

"Apa sebenarnya maumu Kim Mingyu, berhentilah menggangguku, dan jangan pernah muncul lagi dihadapanku." Teriak Jeonghan pada namja bernama Kim Mingyu itu dan malah dibalas dengan tawa oleh namja yang sangat tinggi untuk ukuran orang korea itu.

Tiba-tiba saja Mingyu menarik tangan Jeonghan dan menghempaskan tubuh Jeonghan dipintu mobil. lNamja itu mengunci pergerakan jeonghan dengan meletakkan kedua tangannya pada pintu mobil milik Jeonghan, alhasil kini tubuh jeonghan terkurung oleh kedua tangan kokoh milik Mingyu. Mingyu tampak mencondongkan tubuhnya dan membuat jarak wajahnya dengan wajah Jeonghan tinggal beberapa centi saja sehingga hidung mereka bersentuhan satu sama lain.

"Ayo kita lakukan lagi Jeonghanie, lakukanlah dengan sukarela, sampai kapan aku harus memaksamu ha? Apa aku harus terus memperkosamu ha? " tampak Mingyu mulai menyentuh rambut jeonghan dan semakin turun menjelajah dengan liar.

"Lepaskan aku bodoh."Jeonghan berusaha melepaskan diri dari namja itu tapi namja itu malah semakin menempelkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Jeonghan. Jeonghan berusaha mendorong tubuh Mingyu tapi namja tinggi itu malah melahap bibir Jeonghan dengan ganasnya dan membuat Jeonghan hanya bisa pasrah untuk kesekian kalinya dari namja yang bisa dibilang sangat tampan ini.

Tapi walaupun wajahnya sangat tampan Jeonghan sama sekali tidak menyukai namja bernama Kim Mingyu ini. Karena bagi Mingyu, Jeonghan hanya dijadikan pemuas nafsunya saja, dan ini sudah berjalan hampir 1 tahun sejak pertemuan awal mereka ditempat Gym favorit Seungcheol. Ya, sebenarnya Mingyu adalah teman ngegym Seungcheol dan mereka bisa dibilang sangat akrab. Waktu itu tepatnya 1 tahun yang lalu Seungcheol meminta Jeonghan menemaninya ketempat Gym karena Jihoon yang biasanya menemani Seungcheol sedang ada urusan keluarga. Disana Jeonghan dikenalkan dengan teman akrab sekaligus pembimbing Seungcheol ditempat Gym itu, tapi perasaan Jeonghan sudah tidak enak mengenai namja bernama Kim Mingyu ini. Tatapannya kepada Jeonghan yang seolah-olah menelanjanginya dan senyumannya yang mencurigakan benar-benar membuat Jeonghan takut. Dan benar saja 1 minggu setelah perkenalan mereka Jeonghan secara tidak sengaja bertemu dengan Mingyu saat dirinya sedang berjalan pulang dari mini market. Tiba tiba saja Mingyu menghentikan mobil yang dikendarainya didekat jeonghan lalu menarik masuk namja cantik berambut panjang itu kedalam mobilnya. Karena sangat takut dengan kelakuan Mingyu yang mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan penuh, membuat Jeonghan tidak sadar sudah berada didepan sebuah apartement mewah. Tanpa berkata sepatah katapun Mingyu menarik Jeonghan masuk kedalam apartement tersebut. Jeonghan berusaha untuk menolak dan melepaskan diri namun tenaganya masih kalah dibandingkan dengan Mingyu yang berperawakan tinggi dan berotot. Setelah masuk kesebuah kamar diapartement yang diyakini Jeonghan adalah apartemen milik Mingyu. Jeonghan semakin panik karena sedari tadi dia bertanya kenapa Mingyu membawanya kesini sama sekali tidak digubris namja itu yang justru mengunci kamar dan tanpa aba-aba mendorong tubuh jeonghan keatas ranjang besar yang ada diruangan itu. Dengan kasar Mingyu menindih tubuh Jeonghan yang berusaha berontak lalu menciumi bibir jeonghan dengan kasar sembari tangannya menyentuh tubuh Jeonghan, bahkan Mingyu menyobek paksa baju yang dikenakan Jeonghan saat itu alhasil membuat Jeonghan menangis sejadi-jadinya. Namun bukannya menhentikan kegiatannya, Mingyu malah menarik resleting celana jeans yang dikenakan Jeonghan dan melepaskan celana Jeonghan dengan kasar begitupun dengan celana dalam yang dikenakan Jeonghan dan itu cukup membuat Jeonghan benar-benar ketakutan karena saat itu dirinya benar-benar dalam keadaan telanjang. Mingyu juga melakukannya dengan kasar sehingga membuat Jeonghan berteriak kesakitan, walau Jeonghan sudah memohon dengan memelas agar Mingyu menghentikan kegiatannya, tapi namja itu sama sekali tidak peduli karena dia baru menghentikannya setelah merasa pusa menikmati tubuh namja catik berambut panjang itu.

Dan sejak saat itu Mingyu sering melakukan itu dengan paksa kepada Jeonghan dan Jeonghan sama sekali tidak bisa melawan karena Mingyu sama sekali tidak membiarkan Jeonghan untuk menolak atau melawannya. Jeonghan juga tidak pernah memberitahukan kesiapapun termasuk Seungcheol karena Mingyu mengancam akan melukai Seungcheol dan siapapun yang ada didekat Jeonghan kalau ia berani memberitahukannya kepada orang lain. Jeonghan hanya bisa menyimpan semuanya sendiri, karena dia tidak ingin Seungcheol maupun sahabatnya yang lain terluka, ia sama sekali tidak ingin itu terjadi, jadi biar saja dirinya yang menderita, tapi sedikitpun ia tidak pernah memperlihatkan kesedihannya didepan Seungcheol, Wonwoo, Jun, maupun Vernon. Dia hanya akan memperlihatkan senyum dan tawanya saja pada mereka.

Dan kini ia pasti tidak akan bisa lepas lagi dari Mingyu seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Ia juga tidak berani menolak atau melawan karena teman-temannya yang menjadi taruhannya.

"Hentikan, aku mohon jangan disini aku tidak ingin ada yang melihat kita seperti ini, ayo kita lakukan diapartemenmu saja." Jeonghan tiba-tiba saja menyela karena tidak ingin ada yang datang dan melihat mereka dalam posisi seperti itu.

"Jadi apa kau yang memintanya kali ini?" Mingyu segera menghentikan aktifitasnya dan memandang wajah Jeonghan dengan seksama.

"Iya aku yang memintanya, kau puas! Aku sedang banyak masalah hari ini, ayo kita lakukan dan melupakan masalahku."

Mingyu tampak tersenyum mendengar jawaban Jeonghan lalu mereka segera masuk kedalam mobil Jeonghan, karena pikiran Jeonghan sedang tidak fokus maka ia menyuruh Mingyu yang menyetir mobil. Disepanjang perjalanan Jeonghan hanya memandang keluar jendela mobil memperhatikan para pejalan kaki yang sedang berjalan ditrotoar. Pikirannya sangat kacau dan dia benar-benar tidak sadar apa yang baru saja dia lakukan. Ya, ia baru saja menyerahkan dirinya pada si brengsek Mingyu.

Mereka baru saja sampai didepan apartement mewah milik Mingyu, namun tiba-tiba saja ada orang yang menarik lengan Mingyu dari belakang dan memukul wajah namja tinggi itu hingga membuat tubuhnya terpental. Jeonghan yang tampak shock tidak sadar tangannya titarik orang yang baru saja memukul Mingyu, entah kenapa orang itu menarik Jeonghan pergi dari tempat itu, Jeonghan berusaha melepaskan cengkraman tangan orang itu namun cengkraman dipergelangan tangannya semakin erat dan membuat pergelangan tangannya sedikit perih.

"Hei lepaskan aku, apa yang kau lakukan." Teriak Jeonghan pada orang itu namun tidak ada balasan ataupun reaksi dari orang itu. Setelah berjalan cukup jauh dari apartement Mingyu orang itu menghentikan langkahnya dan melepaskan cengkramannya pada pergelangan tangan Jeonghan.

"Kau bodoh atau apa ha, seharusnya kau melawannya bukannya menuruti apa yang ia inginkan." Orang itu tiba-tiba berteriak kepada Jeonghan. Namun Jeonghan sama sekali tidak mempedulikan teriakan orang itu karena matanya terlalu takjub dengan pemandangan didepannya saat itu, dia tidak menyangka bahwa dia baru saja bertemu dengan pangeran berkuda putih dengan wajah rupawan seperti dicerita-cerita dongeng. Namun Jeonghan segera tersadar dari lamunannya lalu menyadari namja berwajah rupawan yang baru saja menariknya itu tahu apa yang akan dia lakukan dengan Mingyu atau bahkan mungkin tahu apa yang dilakukannya dengan Mingyu selama ini. Tapi siapa orang ini, Jeonghan sama sekali tidak mengenal atau pernah bertemu dengan orang ini sebelumnya.

"Sebenarnya kamu siapa?, aku merasa tidak pernah mengenal atau bertemu denganmu sebelumnya dan darimana kamu tahu aku dan Mingyu akan….." Jeonghan tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya yang terasa tidak pantas jika diucapkan dan dia juga malu mengucapkan kata-kata itu.

"Aku Hong Jisoo, kamu bisa memanggilku Jisoo, mungkin kamu tidak mengenalku tapi aku tahu semua hal tentang dirimu, Yoon Jeonghan." Kata namja itu sambil memandang takjub wajah cantik Jeonghan. Ini pertama kalinya Jisoo bertatapan langsung sedekat ini dengan namja cantik ini, ia berani bertaruh seluruh wanita seantero negeri ini pasti sangat iri melihat wajah Jeonghan yang terlampau cantik melebihi mereka yang jelas-jelas berkodrat sebagai wanita.

"Bagaimana bisa kau mengenalku tapi aku sama sekali tidak mengenalmu, kaum juga tahu namaku bahkan tadi kamu bilang tahu semua hal tentang diriku, apa kamu stalker yang terus menerus menguntitku?" Tanya Jeonghan penasaran, tapi bukannya marah karena dituduh sebagai stalker, namja itu malah tersenyum dan menurut Jeonghan senyumnya sangat indah dan ia yakin semua orang yang melihat senyuman itu akan merasa damai seperti halnya dirinya saat ini.

"Aku tidak peduli kamu menganggapku stalker atau apapun itu Yoon Jeonghan, tapi berjanjilah padaku bahwa kamu tidak akan melakukan hal bodoh itu lagi dengan psikopat bernama Mingyu itu."

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa kamu sepeduli ini padaku, tapi kalau kamu memang tahu semua hal tentangku, kamu pasti tahu aku tidak akan pernah bisa menolak atau melawannya."

"Kenapa?, apa kamu melakukan ini semua untuk melindungi orang-orang yang bahkan tidak peduli padamu." Jisoo tahu betul kenapa Jeonghan tidak melawan Mingyu selama ini, itu karena teman-teman Jeonghan, teman-teman yang bahkan tidak peduli dengan Jeonghan sama sekali.

"Kamu bilang tahu semua hal tentangku, tapi menurutku kamu sama sekali tidak tahu apapun tentang diriku, mereka bukan orang seperti itu, selama ini mereka peduli dan perhatian padaku, jadi jangan pernah menjelek-jelekkan mereka lagi." Jeonghan segera akan pergi meninggalkan tempat itu, ia sangat marah pada siapapun yang menghina teman-temannya, ia juga harus kembali ke apartemen Mingyu karena mobilnya masih ada disana. Tapi sepertinya Jisoo tidak membiarkan Jeonghan pergi begitu saja karena kini lengannya telah dicengkeram oleh Jisoo.

"Kenapa kamu selalu menyangkal semua itu Yoon Jeonghan, aku tahu kamu memang sadar mereka tidak pernah peduli padamu, tapi kamu terus menerus menyangkal itu semua, aku benar-benar tidak mengerti jalan pikiranmu, mereka bahkan tidak pantas menjadi temanmu."

"Dengar Hong Jisoo, aku tidak tahu siapa sebenarnya dirimu, tapi lebih baik kamu tidak mencampuri urusanku, dan berhentilah mencari tahu apapun tentang diriku, karena itu sangat menggangguku."

"Tidak! kamu yang harus menghentikan tindakan bodohmu itu, apa kamu sama sekali tidak peduli dengan orang-orang yang peduli dan tulus padamu hanya demi orang-orang yang bahkan tidak peduli padamu, kamu benar-benar egois Yoon Jeonghan, kamu bukan hanya melukai dirimu sendiri tapi juga orang-orang yang tulus padamu." Jisoo tampak tidak mau menyerah meyakinkan Jeonghan, ia menatap dalam mata namja cantik dihadapannya, ia bisa melihat ada keraguan dan kebimbangan dimata Jeonghan. Tiba-tiba saja Jeonghan menundukkan kepalanya, dan secara perlahan airmatanya menetes menuruni pipinya yang mulus, walaupun poni Jeonghan menutupi mukanya tapi Jisoo bisa mengetahui namja cantik didepannya ini sedang menangis, itu bisa dilihatnya dari bahu Jeonghan yang bergetar. Segera saja Jisoo merengkuh pundak Jeonghan dan memeluk namja cantik itu, Jeonghan juga sama sekali tidak menolak pelukan Jisoo karena dia merasa nyaman berada dipelukan namja tampan yang baru saja dikenalnya itu.

"Menangislah Yoon Jeonghan, mungkin kamu tidak bisa menangis didepan teman-temanmu, tapi kamu bisa menangis didepanku dengan sepuas-puasnya." Jisoo tampak menenangkan Jeonghan yang masih terisak dipelukannya dengan menepuk pelan punggung Jeonghan. Jeonghan yang sedikit demi sedikit bisa mengeluarkan kesedihannya lewat air matanya mencoba mengatur nafasnya, ini pertama kalinya ia memperlihatkan kesedihannya didepan orang lain dan ini juga pertama kalinya ada orang yang menghibur dan menenangkannya saat dirinya sedang sedih. Setelah merasa Jeonghan sedikit tenang karena isakannya sudah berhenti, Jisoo melepaskan pelukannya ditubuh Jeonghan dan memperhatikan wajah Jeonghan, matanya sedikit sembab dan masih ada sisa air mata dipipi mulusnya, Jisoo mengusap pelan pipi Jeonghan dan menghapus air mata yang ada dipipi Jeonghan hingga tak tersisa.

Setelah melihat Jeonghan benar-benar sudah tenang, Jisoo mengajak namja cantik itu makan direstaurant seafood yang berada tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri, walau awalnya Jeonghan menolak tapi Jisoo terus memaksa karena ia yakin Jeonghan belum makan apapun sejak tadi pagi. Jeonghan terlalu khawatir pada keadaan Jihoon hingga melupakan kesehatannya sendiri. Setelah mereka selesai makan, Jisoo mengantarkan Jeonghan pulang kerumahnya karena mobil Jeonghan masih berada diapartemen Mingyu.

"Istirahatlah, aku sudah menyuruh seseorang utuk mengambil mobilmu dan mengantarkannya kerumahmu." Kata Jisoo saat berada didepan rumah mewah milik orang tua Jeonghan. Ia baru saja mengantarkan Jeonghan kembali kerumahnya karena ia tidak ingin Jeonghan bertemu lagi dengan Mingyu jika namja itu mengambil mobilnya sendiri diapartemen milik Mingyu.

"Terimakasih untuk semuanya Hong Jisoo." ucap Jeonghan tulus dan hanya bibalas senyuman oleh Jisoo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seungcheol POV

Aku baru saja sampai dirumah dan menghempaskan tubuhku diatas ranjang empuk dikamarku yang sangat luas ini, aku benar-benar lelah karena dari kemarin aku sama sekali belum istirahat, dan tadi aku baru saja mengantarkan Jihoon pulang kerumahnya. Walaupun dokter menyuruhnya untuk tetap dirawat dirumah sakit, tapi dia memaksa untuk tetap pulang. Kebetulan orang tuanya sedang berada diluar negeri dan tidak tahu apa yang baru saja dialami oleh Jihoon, karena memang Jihoon melarang kami memberitahukan kecelakaan yang dialaminya kepada orangtuanya. Dia tidak ingin membuat orangtuanya khawatir dan malah mengganggu pekerjaan mereka. Aku baru akan memejamkan mataku sebelum aku ingat sesuatu, dari kemarin sore aku belum melihat Jeonghan sama sekali bahkan dia tidak datang kerumah sakit untuk menjenguk Jihoon. Sebenarnya dia ada dimana, apa dia sakit hati dengan ucapan kami kemarin? Tapi dia bukan tipe orang yang seperti itu, dia bukanlah tipe orang yang akan sakit hati mendengar ucapan kasar yang dilontarkan padanya karena dia hanya akan menganggapnya sebagai angin berlalu dan melupakannya.

"Lebih baik aku telfon dia." Kataku sambil mengambil handphone yang aku letakkan diatas meja samping tempat tidurku.

Berkali-kali aku mencoba menghubunginya tapi dia sama sekali tidak mengangkat telfonku, aku juga sudah mengiriminya beberapa sms, menanyakan keadaannya dan tentu saja meminta maaf karena kemarin aku memarahinya, tapi tidak ada balasan darinya sama sekali. Aku benar-benar tidak dengan sadar memarahinya kemarin, kata-kata itu keluar begitu saja dari mulutku karena mungkin aku sedang panik. Tapi aku yakin Jeonghan bukanlah orang yang mudah sakit hati. Aku mencoba berpikir positif mungkin saja dia sudah tidur jadi tidak mendengar telfonku.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seperti hari-hari biasanya, pagi-pagi sekali aku sudah duduk dikursiku sambil membuka-buka materi untuk pelajaran hari ini, sebenarnya aku ingin langsung ke ruang latihan dance untuk berlatih beberapa koreografi untuk pengambilan nilai minggu depan. Tapi aku baru ingat hari ini ada ulangan matematika dan semalam aku sama sekali belum belajar karena terlalu lelah dan malah langsung tidur. Baru ada beberapa murid saja yang sudah berada dikelas, mereka juga melakukan hal yang sama denganku, belajar untuk ulangan matematika tentunya. Satu persatu teman sekelasku mulai berdatangan memasuki kelas, begitupun Wonwoo, Jun dan Vernon.

Setelah menyapaku, Wonwoo dan Vernon segera duduk dikursi mereka yang berada tepat dibelakang mejaku dan Jeonghan, sementara Jun yang tempat duduknya berada dipaling belakang tidak langsung duduk dikursinya dan malah duduk disampingku yaitu dikursi Jeonghan yang masih kosong karena anak itu pasti akan datang satu jam atau setengah jam setelah bel masuk berbunyi. Kami berempat mengobrol dan bercanda seperti biasa sambil menunggu bel masuk berbunyi. Kelas yang tadinya sangat berisik oleh aktifitas dari masing-masing siswa tiba-tiba saja berubah menjadi hening karena pemandangan yang tidak biasa. Seluruh siswa memfokuskan pandangan mereka pada seseorang yang baru saja memasuki pintu kelas, bagaimana mereka tidak takjub melihat seorang Yoon Jeonghan memasuki kelas sebelum bel masuk berbunyi dan ini adalah yang pertama kalinya sejak mereka satu kelas dengan namja cantik itu. Namun sepertinya seseorang yang menjadi objek pemandangan seluruh isi kelas itu sama sekali tidak peduli dengan pandangan takjub dari teman-teman sekelasnya. Ia berjalan santai menghampiri salah satu meja yang diduduki oleh namja tinggi dan berkaca mata yang duduk dibarisan paling depan. Jeonghan mencondongkan sedikit badannya dan mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah namja itu.

"Pindahlah kebelakang, aku ingin duduk disini." Bisiknya pada namja didepannya. Namun sepertinya namja itu sama sekali tidak merespon dan malah terbengong sehingga membuat Jeonghan harus mengencangkan suaranya dan membuat seisi kelas kaget.

"Hei kau tuli ya, aku bilang pindahlah kebelakang karena aku ingin duduk disini." Sontak namja itu berdiri dan mengambil tasnya untuk segera pindah namun aku segera berdiri dan berjalan kearah mereka lalu memegang pundak namja itu dan memaksanya duduk kembali dikursinya.

"Jeonghan-ah apa yang kau lakukan, kau membuatnya takut." kataku pada Jeonghan namun namja cantik itu sama sekali tidak mempedulikanku, bahkan dia memalingkan wajahnya dan menatap tajam namja yang baru saja Jeonghan paksa pindah.

"Hei kenapa kau duduk lagi, cepat pindah, atau aku akan memukulmu." Teriak Jeonghan lagi pada namja itu.

"Jangan pindah, kalau kau berani kau akan berhadapan denganku, aku pastikan Jeonghan tidak akan benar-benar memukulmu, jadi tetaplah duduk dikursimu."Namja itu kembali akan berdiri dari duduknya namun kembali duduk dikursinya setelah mendengarkan ucapanku. Wonwoo, Jun dan Vernon yang tadinya hanya bengong dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi kini telah menghampiri kami.

"Jeonghan-ah ada apa denganmu, kenapa kau aneh sekali hari ini, ayo duduklah dikursimu." Wonwoo mencoba memegang lengan Jeonghan yang masih menatap tajam namja berkacamata yang tampak gugup itu namun Jeonghan menepis tangan Wonwoo dan membuat wonwoo terkejut begitupun denganku, Vernon dan Jun.

"Aku benar-benar akan memukulmu." Teriak Jeonghan lalu berjalan pergi keluar kelas.

"Jeonghan-ah kau mau kemana, kita ada ulangan Matematika hari ini." Teriak Jun pada Jeonghan namun namja cantik itu sama sekali tidak peduli dan tetap keluar kelas. Aku, Wonwoo, Jun dan Vernon baru saja akan mengejar Jeonghan namun bel masuk keburu berbunyi dan kami tidak mungkin meninggalkan kelas karena hari ini ada ulangan Matematika.

Aku sama sekali tidak fokus dengan ulanganku, aku khawatir dengan perubahan sikap Jeonghan hari ini. Sejak meninggalkan kelas tadi pagi, dia belum kembali lagi kekelas sampai bel istirahat berbunyi.

Apa dia marah dengan ucapan kami waktu itu? Bukankah kami sudah sering memarahinya, tapi dia tidak pernah marah atau sakit hati dengan ucapan kami sebelumnya. Apa sebenarnya yang terjadi dengannya. Akhir-akhir ini aku memang selalu berusaha tidak peduli dengan kelakuannya, namun itu bukan karena aku sengaja mengacuhkannya, hanya saja aku bingung dengan perasaanku, entah ada perasaan yang aku sendiri tidak bisa memahami setiap kali aku berada didekatnya. Tapi aku berusaha untuk tidak ingin tahu perasaan itu dengan mengalihkan semua perhatianku pada hal-hal lain. Dan aku sama sekali tidak tahu dan tidak mau tahu apakah keputusanku ini benar atau salah.

Seungcheol POV End

.

.

.

.

.

Jeonghan POV

Aku duduk diayunan taman bermain yang berada ditengah pusat kota Seoul, karena ini masih jam kerja jadi hanya ada beberapa orang saja yang berada ditempat itu. Kepalaku menengadah keatas memperhatikan langit yang hari ini terlihat sangat cerah namun berbanding terbalik dengan hatiku yang justru sedang mendung. Aku memutuskan membolos hari ini, mungkin Seungcheol-ah dan yang lainnya merasa bingung dengan sikapku hari ini. Tapi aku harus menjauhi mereka, aku hanya takut akan mencelakai mereka jika aku tetap berada didekat mereka, aku sadar aku hanya bisa membuat masalah saja untuk mereka. Kemarin aku hampir membuat Jihoon celaka dan besok bisa saja Seungcheol, Wonwoo, Jun atau Vernon. Aku mengeluarkan handphone dari saku celanaku, ada sekitar 40 lebih panggilan tak terjawab dan 50 lebih sms yang semuanya dari Seungcheol, Wonwoo, Jun dan Vernon. Tapi saat aku akan menutup telfonku ada pesan masuk dari nomer yang tidak kukenal, karena aku sangat penasaran jadi aku putuskan membacanya.

 _Hei kamu ada dimana? kenapa kamu membolos lagi, guru Matematika marah-marah dikelas gara-gara kamu tidak ikut ulangannya,_

Hong Jisoo

Aku sedikit kaget membaca pesan diponselku, darimana dia tahu nomor ponselku, seingatku aku tidak pernah memberikan nomorku padanya, dan yang paling membuatku bingung bagaimana dia tahu aku membolos dan bahkan dia juga tahu guru matematika marah-marah karena aku tidak ikut ulangan, tidak mungkinkan dia terus menguntitku kecuali dia satu sekolah denganku, tapi itu tidak mungkin karena aku bahkan belum pernah sekalipun bertemu dengan Jisoo disekolah, dan ini sungguh membuatku bingung. Siapa sebenarnya Hong Jisoo itu, aku benar-benar penasaran dengannya,

To be Continue…..

.

.

.

.

.

Terimakasih reader karena sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca fanfiction ini dan terimakasih juga yang sudah memberikan reviewnya dan membuatku lebih semangat melanjutkan ff ini, nanti juga akan banyak kejutan yang tidak terduga tentunya jadi ditunggu aja. Dichapter selanjutnya juga bakal muncul Soonyoung, apakah nantianya Soonyoung bakal sama Jihoon atau Justru berada dipihak berbeda. Aku masih mengharapkan Review dari kalian dan tentu Fav/Follownya.

terima kasih semuanya

see you...


	3. Undecided

**True or False**

 **(** **undecided** **)**

Seventeen Seunghan / Jeongcheol Fanfiction

Cast

Jeonghan

Seungcheol

Jihoon

Joshua

Mingyu

Wonwoo

Vernon

Jun

" Karena _Yang terlihat baik belum tentu baik, dan yang terlihat buruk belum tentu buruk. Itulah kata yang tepat untuk kehidupan ini._

 _Jangan mudah percaya dengan kebaikan dan jangan selalu berpikir buruk terhadap sesuatu yang terlihat buruk dimata kita, karena belum tentu itu benar-benar buruk. Dan bisa jadi hal yang buruk itu justru kebaikan yang tersamarkan."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Bel istirahat baru saja berbunyi, seluruh siswa dari kelas yang berbeda-beda telah berhamburan keluar untuk menikmati waktu istirahat mereka. Ada yang pergi kekantin, ada yang ke perpustakaan, dan ada pula yang hanya mengobrol disepanjang lorong kelas.

Jeonghan melirik sekilas teman sebangkunya, kenapa dia merasa tidak asing dengan namja berkacamata ini. Rambutnya berwarna kecoklatan dengan poni yang menutupi hampir seluruh jidadnya.

Sebelumnya ia berhasil memaksa namja yang tadinya duduk disamping namja berkacamata ini untuk pindah karena dia tidak ingin satu bangku lagi dengan Seungcheol. Saat Jeonghan memperhatikan wajah namja disampingnya, terlihat namja berkacamata itu hanya tersenyum kepada Jeonghan. Tapi kenapa Jeonghan merasa pernah melihat senyuman itu, tapi dimana, Jeonghan mencoba mengingat-ngingat kira-kira dimana ia pernah melihat senyuman itu dan siapa orang yang memiliki senyum seperti itu. Karena tidak juga menemukan jawaban, akhirnya Jeonghan segera beranjak dari kursinya, namun Seungcheol, Wonwoo, Jun dan Vernon sudah berdiri dihadapannya saat dia sudah bersiap untuk keluar kelas.

"Hei Jeonghan-ah ada apa denganmu, kenapa dari kemarin mendiamkan kami seperti ini, kalau ada masalah ayo bicarakan baik-baik." Kata Vernon yang telah berdiri tepat didepan Jeonghan.

Jeonghan terlihat tidak peduli dengan ucapan Vernon dan akan berjalan pergi dari sana, namun Seungcheol telah menahan tangannya.

"Kau ini kenapa, bicaralah, jangan membuat kami bingung, kalau kamu marah dengan ucapan kami waktu itu, kami minta maaf." Kata Seungcheol pelan agar tidak menimbulkan keributan dikelas. Tapi Jeonghan malah melepaskan tangan seungcheol lalu kembali berjalan pergi tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun.

"Jeonghan-ah aku mohon jangan seperti ini, ini sama sekali bukan Jeonghan yang kami kenal, kami benar-benar khawatir padamu." Kata Jun yang masih berdiri ditempatnya namun matanya melihat kearah Jeonghan yang sudah keluar kelas.

"Jeonghan-ah! Wonwoo telah berlari mengejar Jeonghan dan mencoba memanggil namja cantik itu. Sementara Seungcheol, Vernon dan Jun masih berdiri ditempatnya dengan pikiran masing-masing.

Jeonghan sama sekali tidak menengok kebelakang walaupun Wonwoo memanggilnya berkali-kali. Wonwoo yang sudah berjalan sejajar dengan Jeonghan segera menghentikan langkah namja cantik itu dengan meletakkan tangannya dipundak Jeonghan.

"Jeonghan-ah aku tidak melarangmu untuk marah pada kami, tapi setidaknya bicaralah sesuatu, dari kemarin kamu tidak berbicara apapun pada kami." Wonwoo tampak menatap dalam namja cantik didepannya, namun Jeonghan malah membuang muka dan menghindari tatapan Wonwoo. Tidak menyerah Wonwoo terus membujuk Jeonghan untuk berbicara. Namun tampaknya Jeonghan tetap diam dan bahkan tidak mau sedikitpun menatap kearah Wonwoo.

"Kamu tetap tidak mau bicara Yoon Jeonghan, terserah kamu saja, kalau ini yang kamu inginkan tidak usah bicara lagi pada kami selamanya." Seungcheol yang tiba-tiba saja sudah berdiri dibelakang Jeonghan berbicara dengan nada tinggi dan membuat Jeonghan dengan reflek menengok kebelakang. Jun dan Vernon juga sudah berada dibelakangnya, namun sepertinya tidak hanya Jeonghan yang terkejut dengan ucapan Seungcheol barusan, karena Wonwoo,Jun dan Vernon juga sama terkejutnya dengan Jeonghan dan membuat suasana menjadi hening.

"Seungcheol-ah apa yang kamu katakan, Jangan memperkeruh suasana." Jun mencoba memecahkan keheningan sambil menatap kearah Seungcheol.

"Kenapa? Apa ada yang salah dengan ucapanku? Bukankah memang ini yang dia inginkan?." Seungcheol tampak yakin dengan ucapannya dan menatap satu persatu sahabatnya. Wonwoo sudah melepaskan tangannya dari bahu Jeonghan dan menatap Seungcheol dengan tatapan tidak setuju. Jeonghan yang sedari tadi diam dan masih kaget dengan ucapan Seungcheol terlihat menundukkan kepalanya. Bahunya sedikit bergetar. Dengan tiba-tiba Jeonghan mengangkat kepalanya dan membuat Seungcheol, Wonwoo, Jun dan Vernon bisa melihat mata Jeonghan yang memerah dan ada sedikit air mata dipipinya. Dan ini pertama kalinya mereka melihat Jeonghan menangis.

"Aku benci padamu Choi Seungcheol, aku benci kalian, sungguh aku benci kalian semua." Teriak Jeonghan lalu berlari pergi meninggalkan mereka semua.

"Seungcheol-ah seharusnya kau tidak berbicara seperti itu padanya." Kata Vernon yang terlihat tidak paham kenapa Seungcheol berbicara seperti itu pada Jeonghan.

"Sebaiknya kamu kejar Jeonghan-ah dan minta maaf padanya, jangan membuat masalah semakin rumit Seungcheol-ah." Wonwoo mencoba membujuk Seungcheol karena tidak ingin persahabatan mereka yang selama ini baik-baik saja menjadi hancur karena masalah kecil.

"Biarkan saja, bukankah dia yang memulai semua ini, aku sama sekali tidak menyesal dengan ucapanku barusan." Seungcheol tampak santai dan berjalan pergi meninggalkan sahabat-sahabatnya dan membuat Wonwoo, Jun dan Vernon hanya bisa menghela nafas mendengar ucapan Seungcheol.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jeonghan berlari dengan sekencang-kencangnya sambil terus menangis. Ia berlari tanpa tahu tujuan karena pikirannya yang sedang kacau. Setelah merasakan kakinya sudah tidak kuat untuk melanjutkan berlari, akhirnya Jeonghan jatuh terduduk ditaman yang berada disamping sekolah. Tempat ini memang sangat sepi jadi dia bisa menangis sekencang-kencangnya tanpa harus khawatir akan ada yang mendengarnya. Ia menunduk sambil menutupi mukanya dengan kedua tangannya.

Jeonghan masih terus terisak sampai ia merasakan ada tangan yang menyentuh pundaknya dan sontak membuat ia mengangkat wajahnya yang sedari tadi menunduk. Jeonghan bisa melihat namja berkacamata yang kini menjadi teman sebangkunya telah berjongkok didepannya dan tampak tersenyum kepada Jeonghan.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya namja berkacamata itu khawatir. Suara itu sungguh tidak asing bagi Jeonghan. Ia mengamati wajah namja berkacamata itu mulai dari bibir, hidung, pipi hingga mata. Dan dengan ragu jeonghan menggerakkan tangannya setelah mengamati wajah namja itu beberapa detik. Ia mengarahkan tangan kirinya kekacamata yang dikenakan namja itu lalu mengambilnya secara perlahan dan memperlihatkan wajah namja itu secara lebih jelas, kini tangan kanan Jeonghan menyibakkan poni yang hampir menutupi mata namja itu.

"Jisoo…" ucap Jeonghan pelan dan matanya masih mengamati wajah namja itu.

Namja itu hanya tersenyum dan mengarahkan tangannya kewajah Jeonghan dan menghapus buliran airmata dipipi Jeonghan.

"Ini yang kedua kalinya kamu menghapus air mataku, jadi selama ini kamu satu kelas denganku? tapi kenapa aku tidak menyadarinya?." Jeonghan yang sudah mulai baikan mencoba berdiri dari duduknya dan diikuti oleh namja tampan yang menjadi teman sebangku Jeonghan yang tak lain adalah Jisoo itu.

"Kamu tidak menyadari keberadaanku karena kamu terlalu sibuk dengan duniamu sendiri Yoon Jeonghan." Jisoo mengambil kacamatanya yang masih dipegang Jeonghan lalu memakainya.

"Dan kenapa kamu berpenampilan seperti ini, padahal kamu terlihat sangat mempesona saat aku melihatmu waktu itu." Kata Jeonghan sambil membenarkan rambut panjangnya yang sedikit berantakan.

"Benarkah aku semempesona itu? Hanya saja aku tidak ingin terlihat mencolok, dan dengan aku berpenampilan seperti ini maka tidak akan ada yang memperhatikanku." Jisoo tampak tersenyum saat mengucapkan kata-kata itu.

"Kenapa? Bukankah orang lain ingin selalu diperhatikan dan menjadi pusat perhatian?" Jeonghan tampak bingung.

" Karena _Yang terlihat baik belum tentu baik, dan yang terlihat buruk belum tentu buruk. Itulah kata yang tepat untuk kehidupan ini Yoon Jeonghan._

 _Jangan mudah percaya dengan kebaikan dan jangan selalu berpikir buruk terhadap sesuatu yang terlihat buruk dimata kita, karena belum tentu itu benar-benar buruk. Dan bisa jadi hal yang buruk itu justru kebaikan yang tersamarkan."_

"Aku masih tidak mengerti." Kata Jeonghan yang tidak paham dengan maksud perkataan Jisoo.

"Suatu saat kamu akan mengerti, tunggulah saat waktu itu tiba." Jisoo tampak tersenyum dan mengusap pelan rambut Jeonghan lalu berjalan meninggalkan namja berambut panjang itu yang masih terlihat kebingungan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Wonwoo POV

Aku tengah duduk santai dibalkon kamarku yang berada dilantai 2 sambil menikmati pemandangan sekitar, setelah memasangkan earphone ditelingaku segera kupejamkan mataku menikmati alunan lagu ballad yang kini mengalun dengan indahnya ditelingaku. Aku segera membuka mataku saat tiba-tiba saja lagu ini mengingatkanku pada seseorang yang sangat aku sayangi. Ini adalah lagu yang sering aku dengarkan dengan Jeonghan karena kami sama-sama suka lagu ini.

Aku beranjak dari dudukku dan berjalan masuk menuju kamar. Setelah sampai disamping tempat tidur, aku sedikit berjongkok lalu memasukkan tanganku kebawah kolong tempat tidur dan mengambil sebuah box hitam dari sana. Setelah mengangkatnya keatas ranjang, aku membuka perlahan box itu dan mengambil topi hitam bertuliskan Friends pada bagian atas topi itu.

Topi ini adalah barang yang menjadi kenanganku dengan Jeonghan. Topi ini menjadi saksi bisu saat pertama kali aku menyadari perasaanku pada namja cantik itu. Perasaan yang seharusnya tidak pernah aku miliki kepada sahabatku sendiri, perasaan yang harus aku buang jauh-jauh namun nyatanya tetap tidak mau hilang, perasaan yang bisa menghancurkan persahabatan kami jika terus aku pertahankan, perasaan yang selama ini aku sembunyikan dan hanya diriku saja yang tahu, tidak bukan aku saja yang tahu karena Jihoon mengetahui kalau aku menyukai Jeonghan dan dia berjanji tidak akan mengatakannya pada Jeonghan ataupun yang lainnya. Entah kenapa sejak Jihoon berteman dengan kami, aku selalu mencurahkan isi hatiku kepadanya dan bukan menceritakan kepada teman-temanku yang sudah bersama denganku sejak kecil. Bukan karena aku tidak percaya atau tidak dekat dengan mereka tapi karena mereka tidak boleh tahu apa yang aku rasakan. Aku percaya Jihoon bisa menjaga semua rahasiaku, dia juga dengan senang hati mau mendengarkan semua curhatanku, bahkan dia selalu bisa memberi solusi disetiap permasalahan yang aku alami.

Aku melihat topi hitam itu dan tersenyum. Waktu itu tepatnya sesaat setelah acara wisuda kelulusan kami dari SMP. Kami akan mengadakan pesta untuk merayakan kelulusan kami. Namun Seungcheol, Jun dan Vernon yang kebetulan ada acara tidak jadi ikut, jadi hanya aku dan Jeonghan saja yang merayakannya. Kami makan direstaurant favorit kami dan memesan beberapa makanan dengan porsi besar. Sambil menikmati makanan yang sudah dipesan, kami hanya mengobrol dan bercanda seperti biasanya. Jeonghan yang memang selalu banyak bicara terus menerus mengoceh dan membuat beberapa lelucon dan membuatku tertawa lepas. Entah kenapa saat itu mataku tidak bisa lepas dari wajah cantiknya, aku suka melihat tawanya, senyumnya, dan suara lembutnya. Dan mulai hari itu aku selalu merasa gugup setiap kali hanya berdua saja dengannya, jantungku selalu berdetak dengan sangat cepat setiap saat berada didekatnya. Suatu hari aku mengajak Jeonghan melihat pesta kembang api dipusat kota, aku berbohong padanya kalau aku juga mengajak Seungcheol, Jun dan Vernon tapi mereka tidak bisa ikut karena ada urusan. Padahal aku memang tidak pernah mengajak mereka karena aku hanya ingin pergi berdua saja dengan Jeonghan. Disana Jeonghan terlihat sangat senang dan terus menerus tersenyum. Tanpa Jeonghan sadari aku terus menerus memandanginya, mengagumi wajah cantiknya yang semakin terlihat sempurna dengan senyuman indah yang terukir disana. Pulangnya kami membeli gulali kesukaannya.

Saat sedang asyik memakan gulali kami, tiba-tiba saja ia berteriak dan menunjuk sepasang topi couple yang dijual ditoko yang berada dipinggir jalan tempat kami berada saat itu.

"Topinya cantik sekali, pasti keren kalau kita berlima bisa memakai itu bersama-sama." Katanya sambil memandangi topi itu dengan kagum.

"Itukan topi couple,lagipula hanya ada sepasang saja." Kataku lalu ikut memperhatikan topi hitam bertuliskan Friend dibagian atasnya itu.

"Benar juga, Kalau begitu ayo kita beli itu untuk kita berdua saja." Katanya lalu menarikku untuk berjalan masuk kedalam toko itu. Tadinya aku yang akan membayar topi itu, tapi sepertinya Jeonghan bersikeras untuk membayar dengan uangnya sendiri.

"Jangan bilang-bilang Seungcheol-ah, Jun dan Vernon kalau aku mebelikan ini untukmu, nanti mereka akan marah padaku karena tidak membelikan ini untuk mereka juga, jadi kita pakai ini saat tidak ada mereka saja." Katanya sambil tersenyum lalu memakai topi itu dikepalanya.

"Kau saja yang pakai, aku tidak mau pakai, nanti orang-orang akan salah paham dan menganggap kita adalah couple." Kataku pura-pura keberatan padahal dalam hatiku, aku sangat senang dengan topi pemberiannya dan ingin segera memakainya.

"Kenapa harus takut mereka akan salah paham?, bukankah ditopi ini ada tulisan Friends, mereka akan tahu kalau kita adalah sahabat." Katanya sambil mengambil topi yang masih aku pegang lalu memasangkan dikepalaku.

"Wah kau benar-benar tampan Jeon Wonwoo." Jeonghan tampak memandangi wajahku dan membuatku harus membuang muka karena tidak ingin Jeonghan melihat wajahku yang pastinya sudah memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Ayo, cepat kita pergi dari sini, nanti kita bisa kemalaman sampai dirumah." Kataku sambil mendahuluinya berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu.

Sejak saat itu aku menyadari kalau aku benar-benar telah jatuh cinta padanya, tapi saat dia bilang kita adalah sahabat, aku sadar tidak seharusnya aku memiliki perasaan itu padanya, aku tidak ingin persahabatan kami hancur jika aku mengungkapkan perasaanku padanya. Untuk menutupi perasaanku, aku mencoba untuk membatasi interaksiku dengannya, aku juga selalu menghindar jika kami berada disituasi dimana kami hanya berdua saja , aku juga pura-pura perhatian pada Jihoon untuk mengalihkan perhatian teman-temanku agar aku tidak ketahuan memiliki perasaan pada Jeonghan. Jihoon juga tidak keberatan saat aku pura-pura perhatian padanya dan dengan senang hati mau membantuku.

Aku memperhatikan lagi topi yang menjadi kenanganku dengan Jeonghan lalu meletakkannya kembali kedalan box, setelah itu aku mengeluarkan foto-foto yang jumlahnya hampir ratusan. seluruhnya tercetak gambar namja cantik berambut panjang yang sangat aku sayangi itu. Aku mengoleksi foto-foto ini tanpa sepengetahuan Jeonghan karena aku mengambil fotonya secara diam-diam.

Biar benda-benda ini yang menjadi saksi atas perasaan yang selama ini aku sembunyikan. Tapi akhir-akhir ini aku merasa sangat khawatir dengan keadaan Jeonghan. Bahkan aku sudah sangat jarang bertemu atau hanya sekedar melihat wajah namja cantik itu, sejak kejadian dimana Seungcheol mengeluarkan kata-kata yang membuat namja cantik itu menangis didepan kami semua untuk pertama kalinya. Entah kenapa Seungcheol berbicara seperti itu pada Jeonghan, aku sendiri juga tidak paham, ingin sekali aku memarahi Seungcheol atas ucapannya lalu memeluk Jeonghan dengan sepenuh hatiku namun itu hanya bisa menjadi anganku saja karena aku tidak ingin ketahuan kalau aku menyukai Jeonghan. Aku harus bisa mengontrol diri agar tidak ada orang yang tahu. Aku akan terus bertahan seperti ini walaupun aku sendiri tidak tahu apakah keputusan ini benar atau salah.

Wonwoo POV End

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jeonghan baru saja akan masuk kemobilnya untuk berangkat kesekolah saat Soonyoung tiba-tiba saja sudah berdiri disampingnya. Sepupunya itu tadinya tinggal di Amerika bersama orangtuanya. Namun belum lama ini Soonyoung meminta orangtuanya untuk dipindahkan sekolahnya di Seoul karena ia merasa tidak punya banyak sahabat di Amerika. Dan karena keluarga Soonyoung tidak ada yang tinggal di Seoul jadi Soonyoung dititipkan ke orangtua Jeonghan. Kemarin sore Soonyoung baru saja tiba di Seoul dan ini hari pertama Soonyoung sekolah ditempat baru yang tak lain adalah sekolah Jeonghan.

"Jeonghan-ah aku berangkat denganmu saja ya, bukankah kita satu sekolah." Katanya sambil tersenyum sangat imut.

"Yasudah cepat naik." Kata Jeonghan sambil masuk kedalam mobil lalu menutup pintu dan diikuti Soonyoung.

"Kamu tidak menyiapkan jebakan didalam mobilmu kan? Tadi malam kamu meletakkan katak didalam selimutku, padahal aku baru saja sampai di Seoul, kamu benar-benar tidak berubah Jeonghan-ah." Soonyoung tampak was-was sambil memeriksa sekelilingnya.

"Tenang saja kali ini kamu aman, aku belum ada waktu untuk menyiapkan jebakan dimobilku." Kata Jeonghan sambil tertawa dan dibalas dengan tatapan sebal dari Soonyoung.

Hubungan Jeonghan dan Soonyoung bisa dibilang sangat akrab, karena dari kecil mereka selalu bersama dan bahkan selalu satu sekolah. Namun mereka harus berpisah saat Soonyoung dan keluarganya pindah ke Amerika tepatnya saat mereka kelas 2 SMP. Soonyoung juga mengetahui banyak hal tentang Jeonghan, mulai dari hobi, makanan kesukaan, warna kesukaan, film favorit dan tentunya orang yang disukai Jeonghan. Ia juga sangat akrab dengan teman-teman Jeonghan yaitu Seungcheol, Wonwoo, Jun dan Vernon. Dulu mereka sering nongkrong atau sekedar makan bersama-sama. Namun tadi malam Jeonghan cerita padanya kalau hubungan Jeonghan dengan teman-temannya sedang tidak baik, namun Jeonghan tidak mau memberitahukan apa yang menyebabkan hubungan mereka menjadi retak. Soonyoung merasa penasaran dan sangat ingin tahu karena ia melihat sikap Jeonghan yang biasanya hiperaktif dan selalu ceria kini terlihat lebih pendiam dan sering murung.

Sesampainya disekolah, Jeonghan dan Soonyoung tampak berjalan beriringan memasuki sekolah terbesar dan terelite di Seoul itu. Karena mereka tidak berada dikelas yang sama maka mereka berpisah dijalan untuk menuju kekelas masing-masing.

Jeonghan yang hampir sampai dikelasnya harus menghentikan langkahnya karena Jihoon memanggilnya. Jeonghan menoleh dan melihat Jihoon berjalan terburu-buru kearahnya. Sesampainya didepan Jeonghan, namja imut itu tampak mengatur nafasnya yang sedikit ngos-ngosan.

"Jeonghan-ah aku ingin bicara denganmu." Kata Jihoon setelah nafasnya kembali normal.

"Maaf Jihoon-ah hari ini aku ada piket kelas jadi lain kali saja." Kata Jeonghan membuat alasan karena tidak ingin berbicara apapun dengan namja imut ini.

"Sebentar saja Jeonghan-ah, aku mohon."

Karena Jeonghan merasa kasihan melihat wajah Jihoon yang tampak memelas, ia mengikuti Jihoon untuk berbicara diperpustakaan.

"Jeonghan-ah berbaikanlah dengan mereka, jangan seperti ini. Aku jadi merasa tidak enak karena akulah penyebab hubungan kalian seperti ini." Jihoon menatapku dengan tatapan memohon.

"Maaf Jihoon-ah, kalau kamu ingin berbicara denganku hanya untuk membicarakan hal ini lebih baik aku pergi." Kata Jeonghan sambil berdiri dan berjalan meninggalkan Jihoon.

"Jeonghan-ah, kamu harus tahu mereka sangat sedih karena tidak bisa berada didekatmu, mereka juga sedih karena tidak bisa berbicara atau bercanda denganmu, aku yakin kamu juga merasakan hal yang sama, terserah kamu mau percaya atau tidak tapi aku sudah berusaha memberitahukan apa yang aku tahu." Jeonghan masih mendengar ucapan Jihoon yang tidak terlalu keras namun masih terdengar sangat jelas ditelinganya. Entah karena masih marah pada teman-temannya atau karena ia masih kukuh untuk menjauhi teman-temannya namun ia berusaha tidak peduli dengan apa yang Jihoon katakana padanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seungcheol POV

Aku baru saja akan pergi keperpustakaan saat aku bertemu dengan Jeonghan. Ia terlihat terkejut saat melihatku namun ia tetap cuek padaku dan terus melanjutkan jalannya tanpa melihat kearahku. Sungguh aku ingin mengejarnya, memeluknya lalu meminta maaf karena telah melukai hatinya. Namun karena harga diri dan gengsiku yang tinggi, aku sama sekali tidak melakukan apa yang ada diotakku itu. Bahkan teman-temanku juga terus menerus membujukku agar minta maaf pada Jeonghan. Namun aku selalu berkata bahwa apa yang aku lakukan sudah benar dan aku tidak perlu minta maaf pada Jeonghan karena aku tidak salah.

Aku juga tidak paham kenapa aku seperti ini, Orang-orang selalu bilang aku adalah orang yang mengagumkan, berwibawa dan bijak. Tapi bukankah aku sama sekali bukan orang yang bijak. Aku hanyalah orang egois yang selalu mementingkan diri sendiri dan tidak mau peduli dengan perasaan orang lain.

"Seungcheol-ah minta maaflah sebelum semuanya terlambat." Kata Jihoon yang sudah berdiri dihadapanku dan membuat aku tersadar dari lamunanku.

"Aku kan sudah bilang Jihoon-ah, apa yang aku katakan padanya sudah benar dan aku sama sekali tidak menyesal dengan apa yang aku ucapkan jadi aku tidak perlu minta maaf. "

Seungcheol POV End

.

.

.

.

Soonyoung baru saja akan mencari Jeonghan kekantin. Namun bukannya bertemu dengan Jeonghan, ia malah melihat Seungcheol, Wonwoo, Jun dan Vernon sedang berada dikantin bersama seorang namja bertubuh mungil dan berwajah imut. Mereka terlihat sedang tertawa dan entah apa yang sedang mereka tertawakan karena Soonyoung tidak bisa mendengar percakapan mereka. Ia bisa melihat bahwa Seungcheol, Jun, Wonwoo dan Vernon sangat perhatian pada namja mungil itu.

"Jadi ini yang membuat hubungan Jeonghan-ah dengan teman-temannya menjadi retak, aku benar-benar tidak suka dengan orang itu." Kata Soonyoung pelan lalu memberikan tatapan tidak suka pada Jihoon saat namja mungil itu menghadap kearahnya.

Soonyoung segera berbalik dan pergi dari tempat itu untuk melanjutkan mencari Jeonghan.

Soonyoung sudah mencari Jeonghan kesemua tempat dari kelas,kantin, perpustakaan, taman dll namun ia tidak juga menemukan sepupunya itu.

"Kenapa aku tidak menelfon atau mengiriminya sms saja, dasar bodoh kau Soonyoung kenapa tidak kepikiran dari tadi." Kata Soonyoung lalu mengeluarkan handphone dari saku celananya lalu mengirimkan sms singkat ke nomor Jeonghan.

 _Jeonghan-ah kau dimana, aku mencarimu kesemua tempat tapi aku tidak melihatmu dimanapun, aku masih baru disekolah ini, seharusnya kamu menemaniku berkeliling_

Jeonghan : _" Aku sedang bertemu seseorang, jangan bertanya siapa karena aku tidak akan memberitahumu dan jangan bertanya dimana karena aku juga tidak akan memberitahumu, berkelilinglah sendiri aku sedang sangat sibuk"_

Sebenarnya Soonyoung penasaran Jeonghan sedang bertemu dengan siapa dan dimana tapi bukankah namja cantik itu bilang tidak akan memberitahunya.

"Baiklah kalau kamu tidak mau memberitahuku, aku bisa cari tahu sendiri." Katanya pelan lalu memasukkan kembali handphonenya kesaku celana dan akan beranjak pergi dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Tunggu! Namamu Soonyoung kan, kamu pasti sepupu Jeonghan-ah." Namja imut yang tadi Soonyoung lihat berada dikantin bersama teman-teman Jeonghan tiba-tiba saja sudah berada didekatnya dan menyapanya dengan senyuman yang menurut Soonyoung sangat menyebalkan.

"Namaku Jihoon, aku sahabat Jeonghan-ah." Kata Jihoon berusaha memperkenalkan diri lalu menyodorkan tangannya kearah Soonyoung. Namun Soonyoung mengabaikan sodoran tangan Jihoon dan hanya memandanginya dengan tatapan tidak suka lalu beranjak pergi meninggalkan Jihoon.

"Apa dia sedang pura-pura baik padaku, benar-benar licik." Kata Soonyoung pelan, namun Jihoon masih bisa mendengar dengan jelas ucapan Namja yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya itu. Soonyoung telah menhilang dari pandangan Jihoon. Tapi kenapa Soonyoung berbicara seperti itu padanya dan Jihoon merasa namja itu tidak menyukainya, karena sejak dikantin, namja itu melihat kearahnya dengan tatapan tidak suka. Apa namja bernama Soonyoung itu sudah salah paham padanya. Kenapa semuanya jadi rumit seperti ini, bukankah awalnya dia hanya mencoba membantu tapi kenapa malah semuanya berubah menjadi kesalahpahaman. Ia harus meluruskan semua ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kenapa kamu memintaku kemari?" Tanya Jeonghan pada Jisoo yang masih sibuk dengan teropong mini ditangannya.

Tadi pagi saat pelajaran sedang berlangsung, Jisoo menyodorkan secarik kertas kepada Jeonghan dan diatas kertas itu tertulis pesan singkat agar Jeonghan menemui Jisoo dibelakang sekolah saat istirahat.

" Aku ingin memperlihatkan sesuatu, ayo ikut aku." Tiba-tiba saja Jisoo menarik tangan Jeonghan kesalah satu pohon tertinggi dan terbesar yang ada dibelakang sekolah mereka. Terdapat kayu-kayu yang seperti sengaja ditempelkan pada pohon itu dengan paku sehingga membentuk seperti sebuah tangga. Sepertinya itu digunakan untuk pijakan memanjat pohon itu. Namun pijakan itu hanya sampai pada dahan paling bawah pohon tersebut.

"Kamu bisa memanjat pohon?" Tanya Jisoo pada Jeonghan dan hanya dibalas gelengan kepala oleh namja cantik itu. Jisoo terlihat menaiki pijakan dipohon itu dengan cekatan dan kini ia sudah berada didahal pohon paling bawah.

"Naiklah, pegangan pada pijakan, dan aku akan mengulurkan tanganku." Perintah Jisoo pada Jeonghan.

"Tapi aku takut, bagaimana kalau aku jatuh?." Jeonghan masih berdiri ditempatnya dan menatap ngeri pohon didepannya.

"Jangan takut Jeonghan-ah karena aku tidak akan membiarkanmu terjatuh, percayalah padaku." Jisoo tampak meyakinkan Jeonghan. Dan dengan takut-takut Jeonghan mulai memijakkan kakinya secara perlahan dipijakan kayu yang terlihat sangat kuat menempel pada batang pohon besar itu. Kedua tangan Jeonghan memegang erat pijakan diatasnya hingga ia berhasil menaiki 4 pijakan dengan lancar. Kini Jisoo sedikit berjongkok lalu mengulurkan tangan kanannya pada Jeonghan sementara tangan kirinya berpegangan pada dahan pohon diatasnya. Jeonghan langsung menerima uluran tangan Jisoo dengan tangan kanannya karena tangan kirinya digunakan untuk berpegangan pada pijakan paling atas agar ia tidak terjatuh. Dengan mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya Jisoo menarik tangan Jeonghan dan berhasil mengangkat seluruh tubuh Jeonghan kedahan tempat ia berpijak. Jeonghan terlihat ngos-ngosan entah karena lelah atau karena takut. Bahu Jeonghan bersandar pada batang pohon dan berhadapan dengan Jisoo yang berdiri tepat didepan Jeonghan sambil memegangi lengan namja cantik itu dengan tangan kanannya agar tidak jatuh sementara tangan kirinya masih berpegangan pada dahan pohon diatasnya.

"Sebenarnya untuk apa kita memanjat pohon ini?" Tanya Jeonghan penasaran.

"Nanti kamu akan tahu kalau kita sudah sampai atas." Jisoo meraih dahan diatasnya dengan dua tangan dan tanpa kesulitan telah menaikkan tubuhnya kedahan tersebut. Lalu Jisoo mengulurkan tangannya pada Jeonghan untuk membantu namja cantik itu naik dan begitupun seterusnya hingga mereka sampai didahan pohon paling atas.

Jeonghan tampak takjub dengan pemandangan yang ia lihat dari atas pohon itu. Ia bisa dengan jelas melihat keramaian kota Seoul mulai dari perumahan, perkantoran, pertokoan hingga jalan-jalan yang dipenuhi kendaraan dan pejalan kaki yang lalu lalang untuk melakukan aktifitas mereka.

Jisoo terlihat meneropong dengan teropong mini yang tadi dibawanya. Sementara Jeonghan masih memandang takjub pemandangan yang ia lihat dari sana dan melupakan sedikit ketakutannya karena dia berada ditempat yang cukup tinggi.

" Kamu bisa mengawasi orang-orang dari sini." Kata Jisoo tiba-tiba dan menyerahkan teropong mini miliknya kepada Jeonghan. Namun saat Jeonghan akan mengambil teropong itu dari tangan Jisoo, Justru tali yang yang ada diteropong itu menarik gelang perak yang dikenakan Jisoo dan membuat gelang itu terjatuh kebawah. Jeonghan melihat ekspresi Jisoo yang tadinya ceria berubah menjadi muram, seperti ada ekspresi kehilangan atau khawatir diwajah namja tampan itu.

"Maaf Jisoo-ya aku sudah menjatuhkan gelangmu, sepertinya gelang itu sangat berarti untukmu." Jeonghan merasa sangat bersalah setelah melihat perubahan ekspresi wajah Jisoo.

"Tidak apa-apa Jeonghan-ah, Jangan terlalu khawatir, aku akan mencarinya saat kita turun nanti." Kini Jisoo mencoba tersenyum agar Jeonghan tidak terlalu mengkhawatirkan gelangnya.

"Aku berjanji akan ikut mencari gelangmu sampai ketemu." Kata Jeonghan dan hanya dibalas senyuman oleh Jisoo. Mereka lalu melanjutkan menikmati pemandangan dari atas pohon dengan teropong milik Jisoo. Setelah merasa puas, mereka segera turun kebawah tentunya Jisoo harus membantu Jeonghan Karena namja cantik itu terlihat takut saat menuruni pohon.

Sesampainya dibawah, mereka segera mencari gelang Jisoo yang tidak sengaja Jeonghan jatuhkan saat mereka diatas pohon. Namun mereka sedikit kesulitan, karena tempat itu dipenuhi rumput-rumput yang lumayan tinggi. Diitambah daun-daun kering yang memenuhi hampir disemua tempat mereka berpijak. Mereka sudah menyibakkan reruputan dan dedaunan yang memenuhi tempat itu dengan ranting pohon, namun sampai bel masuk berbunyi mereka belum juga menemukan gelang itu. Tadinya Jeonghan masih tetap ingin mencari sampai ketemu, namum Jisoo mengajaknya untuk kembali kekelas sebelum guru datang.

"Jisoo-ya sepertinya kamu sangat kehilangan gelang itu, apakah gelang itu dari seseorang yang berharga atau semacam kenangan dengan seseorang yang berarti dihidupmu?." Jeonghan sangat penasaran dan memberanikan diri bertanya pada Jisoo saat mereka sudah ada dikelas untuk memulai pelajaran.

"Sebenarnya gelang itu pemberian dari temanku." Jawab Jisoo sambil masih fokus membuka buku pelajaran yang ada diatas mejanya.

"Maafkan aku Jisoo-ya, gara-gara aku kamu kehilangan barang pemberian temanmu. Bisakah kamu mempertemukanku pada temanmu itu? aku akan menjelaskan padanya kalau aku yang sudah menghilangkan gelang itu agar dia tidak menyalahkanmu."

"Dia sudah meninggal Jeonghan-ah." Jisoo terlihat sedih saat mengucapkan kalimat itu.

"Maafkan aku Jisoo-ya aku tidak bermasud membuatmu sedih, aku tidak tahu."

"Tidak masalah, dan kamu juga tidak perlu mencari gelang itu lagi, mungkin dengan hilangnya gelang itu secara tidak langsung menyuruhku agar melupakannya." Jisoo mencoba tersenyum walaupun sangat jelas senyumnya sangat dipaksakan.

"Tidak bisa begitu Jisoo-ya, Itu adalah gelang pemberian dari temanmu yang harus kamu jaga baik-baik, dan karena aku yang menghilangkannya maka aku berjanji akan menemukannya untukmu."

.

.

.

.

Jeonghan POV

Aku benar-benar merasa bersalah pada Jisoo karena telah menghilangkan gelang pemberian temannya yang sudah meninggal. Aku sudah berjanji padanya dan diriku sendiri kalau aku akan menemukan gelang itu. Setiap pagi sebelum bel masuk berbunyi, saat istirahan dan sepulang sekolah aku selalu datang ke belakang sekolah untuk mencari gelang itu. Jisoo selalu menyuruhku berhenti mencari gelang itu, tapi aku tetap tidak mau menyerah. Hampir satu minggu aku mencari gelang itu tapi tidak ketemu juga, bahkan aku rela datang pagi-pagi sekali hanya untuk mencari gelang itu. Hingga hari dimana aku sudah hampir menyerah aku melihat benda berwarna perak berada tepat dibawah pohon besar yang pernah aku panjat bersama Jisoo. Dan setelah aku dekati, ternyata itu adalah gelang milik Jisoo. Aku benar-benar bahagia saat itu, walaupun aku merasa aneh kenapa gelang itu tiba-tiba saja ada disana padahal sudah seminggu aku mencari ditempat yang sama tapi aku tidak melihat gelang itu. Namun aku tidak terlalu memusingkan semua itu karena aku ingin segera memberikan gelang itu pada Jisoo. Ia pasti merasa senang karena gelang yang sangat berarti untuknya sudah ketemu.

Aku berlari dengan bersemangat menuju kelasku, aku tidak peduli orang-orang melihatku dengan tatapan aneh karena aku benar-benar sedang bahagia saat itu.

"Jisoo-ya aku menemukannya." Teriakku saat sampai dipintu kelas dan berjalan mendekati mejaku dan Jisoo. Terlihat Jisoo yang tadinya serius dengan bukunya segera menengok kearahku. Teman-teman sekelasku terlihat menatap kami dengan heran dan penasaran, tapi aku sama sekali tidak peduli dengan mereka dan malah duduk dikursiku sambil tersenyum bangga. Aku menyodorkan gelang ditanganku kedepan Jisoo, ia terlihat tersenyum lalu mengambil gelang dari tangnku.

"Kamu benar-benar keras kepala Jeonghan-ah, kan sudah kubilang tidak perlu mencarinya, tapi kamu tidak mau mendengarkanku." Jisoo mengusap pelan rambut panjangku lalu matanya beralih menatap gelang ditangannya.

"Tapi kamu senang kan aku menemukannya?" kataku sambil menengok kearah Jisoo dan namja itu hanya tersenyum padaku

Jeonghan POV End

.

.

.

.

Seungcheol POV

Aku memasuki kelasku dengan malas karena masih ngantuk. Semalaman aku harus lembur untuk menyelesaikan laporan OSIS yang seharusnya menjadi kewajiban sekertaris namun malah dilimpahkan kepadaku. Aku melihat Wonwoo, Jun dan Vernon sudah duduk dikursi mereka dan tengah asyik dengan kegiatan meraka masing-masing. Wonwoo sibuk dengan bukunya, Vernon sedang bermain game dihandphonenya sementara Jun entah sedang mengerjakan apa karena ia sibuk menulis dibuku catatannya. Aku segera bergabung dengan mereka lalu mengeluarkan buku pelajaranku keatas meja. Kini aku satu bangku dengan Jun sejak Jeonghan pindah tempat duduk. Saat aku sedang fokus mempelajari materi yang ada dibuku catatanku, tiba-tiba saja aku mendengar suara teriakan yang sudah tidak asing lagi ditelingaku.

"Jisoo-ya aku menemukannya." Teriak Jeonghan dari pintu kelas lalu menghampiri namja berkacamata yang sekarang menjadi teman sebangku namja cantik itu.

Entah apa yang namja cantik itu temukan dan membuatnya terlihat senang. Aku melihat namja berkacamata itu tersenyum dan mengusap rambut panjang Jeonghan. Dan tiba-tiba saja hatiku sangat sakit melihat apa yang mereka lakukan. Tapi aku terus berusaha cuek namun tawa mereka benar-benar menggangguku, tawa Jeonghan yang terdengar tulus, tawa yang seharusnya ditujukan untukku dan bukan untuk namja berkaca mata itu. Karena tidak tahan lagi dengan apa yang aku lihat dan aku dengar, aku berdiri dengan kasar dari kursiku dan berjalan keluar kelas dengan perasaan kesal.

"Seungcheol-ah kamu mau kemana? Sebentar lagi bel masuk berbunyi." Jun yang duduk disebelahku bertanya padaku saat melihatku berdiri dari tempat dudukku dan akan berjalan pergi keluar kelas. Namun aku sama sekali tidak berniat menjawab pertanyaan Jun dan langsung keluar kelas dengan perasaan kesal. Aku juga tidak paham kenapa aku merasa marah dengan namja berkacamata itu. Bahkan aku merasa Jeonghan selalu ceria saat bersama namja berkacamata yang ia tahu bernama Jisoo itu. Jeonghan juga jadi lebih rajin berangkat kesekolah sejak mengenal Jisoo. Namja cantik itu kini lebih serius mengikuti pelajaran dan tidak pernah telat atau bolos pelajarn seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Sebenarnya apa yang sudah Jisoo lakukan sehingga membuat Jeonghan bisa berubah sebanyak itu. Aku benar-benar merasa iri pada Jisoo, aku yang sudah mengenal Jeonghan sejak kecil sama sekali tidak bisa meluluhkan hati namja cantik itu. Sementara, Jisoo yang baru dikenal Jeonghan langsung bisa meluluhkan hati namja cantik itu. Ini benar-benar membuatku marah pada Jisoo. Tapi bukankah aku yang sudah melepaskan Jeonghan, bukankah aku sendiri yang membuatnya pergi, apa aku sekarang merasa menyesal? Tidak, aku yakin aku tidak menyesal, aku sudah melakukan hal yang benar. Jeonghan-ah aku tidak akan pernah membiarkanmu menguasai hatiku, tidak akan pernah sama sekali.

Seungcheol POV End

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Vernon POV

Aku, Seungcheol, Wonwoo dan Jun sedang berada dicafe tempat kami biasa nongkrong. Seungcheol-ah sepertinya sedang berada di mood yang tidak baik. Sedari tadi ia terus menerus uring-uringan entah apa penyebabnya. Sementara Wonwoo terus sibuk dengan buku novel yang ia baca. Jun juga tak kalah serius dengan handphonenya, entah dia sedang membuka media social atau hanya sekedar bermain game. Aku benar-benar bosan, mereka benar-benar tidak asyik, kaku dan terlalu serius. Dan tiba-tiba saja aku teringat Jeonghan-ah. Mungkin kalau dia ada disini suasana tidak akan secanggung ini, namja cantik itu pasti sudah mengocehkan segala hal dan membuat lelucon untuk kami sehingga membuat kami tertawa. Jeonghan-ah selalu bisa membuat suasana menjadi menyenangkan, aku benar-benar rindu padanya, apa yang sedang namja cantik itu lakukan saat, ini aku benar-benar ingin tahu, aku rindu suaranya, tawanya, senyumnya dan segala kekonyolannya. Walaupun dia selalu jahil padaku, aku tidak pernah marah padanya karena aku tahu dia melalukan itu hanya untuk seru-seruan saja. Aku memandangi satu persatu sahabatku, aku berpikir apakah mereka merasakan hal yang sama denganku atau tidak, apakah mereka merindukan Jeonghan-ah atau tidak. Sebenarnya aku ingin bertanya pada mereka tapi aku ragu, aku ingin pergi dari café itu karena memang tidak ada hal yang bisa aku lakukan disana.

"Aku pulang duluan, ada urusan yang harus aku kerjakan." Kataku berbohong pada teman-temanku yang tetap sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Sebenarnya aku tidak ada urusan apapun hari ini tapi aku benar-benar sangat bosan berada disini.

" Baiklah, hati-hati dijalan." Kata Wonwoo tanpa mengalihkan matanya dari novel yang ia baca.

Seungcheol dan Jun juga hanya melirik kearahku sebentar lalu kembali fokus pada dunia mereka masing-masing. Aku berjalan keluar dar café itu sambil mengeratkan jaketku karena udara luar yang dingin. Sebentar lagi akan memasuki musim dingin jadi aku harus selalu memakai jaketku saat keluar rumah. Karena rumahku tidak terlalu jauh dari café tempat kami nongkrong, aku tidak membawa mobil dan hanya berjalan kaki. Tadinya aku ingin langsung pulang kerumah tapi aku memutuskan untuk jalan-jalan sebentar. Aku berjalan santai sambil menikmati jalanan yang sedikit sepi. Disamping kiri dan kananku aku bisa melihat beberapa pertokoan, café dan restaurant yang sangat ramai oleh pengunjung. Mungkin mereka lebih memilih berada didalam ruangan daripada berada diluar karena cuaca yang sangat dingin. Aku berbelok dari satu gang ke gang yang lain hingga aku sampai digang yang lumayan sepi dan melihat orang yang aku kenal sedang berdiri dengan seorang namja yang aku tidak tahu siapa. Aku sedikit mundur untuk bersembunyi disamping bangunan tua yang ada dipinggir gang itu. Jeonghan sedang berdiri berhadapan dengan seorang namja bertubuh sangat tinggi, wajahnya juga sangat tampan tapi siapa namja itu dan apa hubungannya dengan Jeonghan. Aku bisa melihat Jeoghan dan namja itu mengobrol dengan serius namun aku tidak bisa mendengarkan apa yang mereka bicarakan. Aku sangat terkejut dan reflek menutup mulutku dengan tangan kiriku saat melihat namja dihadapan Jeonghan mencium bibir Jeonghan dan memeluk namja cantik itu. Jeonghan juga tidak melakukan penolakan atau perlawanan terhadap apa yang dilakuakan namja tinggi itu. Aku masih bertahan ditempatku dan melihat dengan jelas adegan yang sedang terjadi tidak jauh dari tempatku bersembunyi.

"Apakah namja itu pacar Jeonghan?" pertanyaan itu terus menerus muncul dikepalaku. Aku mulai panik saat melihat namja tinggi itu mendorong pelan tubuh Jeonghan hingga menempel kedinding yang ada digang itu. Sambil terus menciumi Jeonghan namja tinggi itu melepaskan satu persatu kancing coat tebal yang dikenakan Jeonghan lalu menarik coat itu hingga terlepas dari badan Jeonghan.

Apa yang akan mereka lakukan, apa mereka akan melakukan itu disini, Aku ingin pergi dari tempat ini, tapi kalau aku keluar dari persembunyianku maka Jeonghan dan namja itu pasti akan melihatku.

Kalau aku terus disini sudah dipastikan aku akan melihat sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya aku lihat dan juga tidak ingin aku lihat tentunya. Aku masih bertahan diposisiku saat aku melihat namja tinggi itu menarik keatas kaos putih yang dikenakan Jeonghan dengan tangan kirinya sehingga mengekspose perut putih mulus milik Jeonghan. Sementara tangan kanan namja itu menelusup kepunggung Jeonghan dan bibirnya masih menciumi bibir merah Jeonghan. Aku sedikit terkejut saat melihat namja tinggi itu menelusupkan tangannya kedalam celana Jeans hitam yang dikenakan Jeonghan. Dan tanpa sadar aku melangkah mundur dan menyenggol sebuah papan kayu hingga terjatuh dan menimbulkan suara yang membuat Jeonghan dan namja itu menghentikan kegiatan mereka lalu menengok kearahku. Sontak muka Jeonghan terlihat panik dan takut saat melihatku ada disana, dia membenarkan rambut panjangnya yang berantakan lalu menarik namja tinggi dihadapannya pergi meninggalkanku. Aku juga tidak tahu harus bereaksi bagaimana, aku masih tertegun ditempatku berdiri hingga beberapa menit. Setelah bisa mengontrol diriku aku segera beranjak pergi meninggalkan tempat itu. Pikiranku masih dipenuhi dengan kejadian tadi hingga membuat kepalaku menjadi pusing. Bahkan aku masih belum sadar apakah kejadian tadi nyata atau hanya halusinasiku saja. Mungkin saja orang yang aku lihat tadi bukanlah Jeonghan, tapi orang lain yang terlihat seperti Jeonghan karena sejak tadi aku selalu membayangkan wajah namja cantik itu karena aku sangat merindukannya. Aku yakin orang itu bukan Jeonghan, pasti aku salah lihat.

Vernon POV End

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi itu Soonyoung berangkat sendiri kesekolah karena Jeonghan sudah berangkat duluan sejak pagi-pagi sekali. Soonyoung menyetir mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang karena ia tidak terlalu teburu-buru untuk sampai disekolah, apalagi ini masih cukup pagi sehingga ia tidak tidak perlu takut telat sampai disekolah. Dijalan ia melihat seorang namja bertubuh mungil tengah memeriksa mesin mobil miliknya dipinggir jalan. Ia bisa dengan mudah mengenali namja mungil itu yang tak lain adalah Jihoon. Ia berusaha cuek dan terus mengemudikan mobilnya hingga ia sudah tidak melihat lagi namja mungil itu. Namun kenapa ia merasa sangat jahat kalau dia tidak menolong Jihoon. Soonyoung memang membenci namja itu, tapi dia bukanlah tipe orang yang senang melihat orang lain menderita walaupun itu orang yang ia benci. Dengan ragu Soonyoung berbalik arah dan melajukan mobilnya menuju namja mungil bernama Jihoon yang masih terus memeriksa mesin mobilnya. Setelah memarkirkan mobilnya ditepi jalan Soonyoung segera turun dari mobilnya dan menghampiri namja mungil itu.

"Mogok?" Tanya Soonyoung datar pada Jihoon yang masih belum menyadari kedatangan Soonyoung karena masih sibuk memeriksa mesin mobilnya. Jihoon terlihat kaget dan menengok kearah suara yang menanyainya lalu tersenyum saat melihat orang itu adalah Soonyoung.

"Sepertinya mesinnya bermasalah." Jawab Jihoon masih sambil tersenyum.

"Sebenarnya bisa saja aku membantumu memperbaiki ini. Tapi sepertinya waktunya tidak akan cukup karena 15 menit lagi bel masuk akan berbunyi, lebih baik mobilmu dibiarkan disini saja, nanti biar aku panggil derek untuk membawa mobilmu kebengkel, kamu bisa berangkat denganku, itupun kalau kamu mau.

"Apa tidak merepotkan?" Tanya Jihoon ragu pada namja bernama Soonyoung itu. Ia hanya heran kenapa tiba-tiba saja Soonyoung mau membantunya padahal ia tahu Soonyoung tidak menyukainya. Jihoon bisa melihat kebencian dari tatapan namja itu setiap kali melihatnya.

"Sebenarnya merepotkan. Tapi aku tidak mau dianggap jahat karena tidak mau membantu orang yang sedang kesusahan." Kata Soonyoung sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya disaku celana.

"Kalau kamu tidak mau dianggap jahat karena tidak membantu orang yang sedang kesusahan, pura-pura saja kamu tidak melihatku saat ini, aku bisa mengurusi ini sendiri." Kata Jihoon mencoba tetap tenang walaupun ia merasa kesal dengan sikap Soonyoung. Sebenarnya ia tidak terlalu paham mesin mobil tapi lebih baik ia mencoba memperbaikinya.

"Bagaimana bisa aku pura-pura tidak melihatmu padahal aku memang melihatmu, aku bukanlah orang sejahat itu, ayo berangkatlah denganku, udara diluar sangat dingin, apa kamu mau membeku disini. Kulihat kamu juga tidak memakai jaket."

"Lebih baik aku membeku disini daripada aku harus menerima bantuan orang yang jelas-jelas membenciku tapi pura-pura baik padaku." Jihoon kembali membungkuk untuk memeriksa kembali mesin mobilnya saat tiba-tiba ada benda hangat menempel dipunggungnya. Ia menengokkan wajahnya dan menyadari Soonyoung sudah memakaikan jaket yang tadinya dipakai namja itu ke tubuh Jihoon. Namja mungil itu baru akan melepas jaket itu untuk dikembalikan lagi ke Soonyoung, namun Soonyoung sudah menarik tangan Jihoon menuju mobil sport berwarna hitam miliknya lalu membuka pintu mobil itu dan mendorong tubung Sooyoung masuk. Jihoon juga baru sadar kalau Soonyoung telah mengambil tas dari dalam mobilnya saat namja itu meletakkan tas merah milik Jihoon keatas pangkuannya. Setelah Soonyoung telah duduk didepan kemudi, dengan segera Soonyoung melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang. Terlihat Jihoon hanya diam sambil memperhatikan namja disampingnya yang tengah mengemudikan mobil. Ia segera memalingkan wajahnya kearah jendela mobil saat mengetahui Soonyoung menengok kearahnya. Soonyoung yang tadinya menengok kearah Jihoon segera kembali memfokuskan kembali pandangannya kedepan. Ia berusaha fokus mengemudi, namun matanya sedikit melirik kearah spion mobil dan ia bisa melihat Jihoon kini sedang memandang keluar jendela. Ia sangat terpesona dengan wajah manis Jihoon, kulitnya juga sangat putih untuk ukuran seorang namja. Rambutnya berwarna merah muda dan sangat imut dan cocok dengan wajahnya. Namun Soonyoung segera menggelengkan kepalanya untuk menghilangkan pikiran pikran aneh dikepalanya. "Sadarlah Soonyoung, kau tidak boleh tertarik pada Jihoon, dia adalah penyebab hubungan Jeonghan-ah dan teman-temannya jadi hancur." Soonyoung berusaha mensugestikan otaknya.

Sesampainya disekolah Jihoon langsung turun dari mobil Soonyoung dan melepaskan jaket milik Soonyoung yang masih melekat ditubuhnya.

"Terimakasih atas tumpangan dan pertolonganmu, terimaksih juga sudah meminjamkan jaketmu." Jihoon menyerahkan Jaket yang ia pegang kearah Soonyoung tapi namja itu tidak menerima jaket itu dan malah memandang sinis kearah Jihoon.

"Bagaimana bisa kamu mengembalikan jaket yang sudah kamu pakai tanpa mencucinya terlebih dahulu." Kata Soonyoung lalu berjalan pergi meninggalkan Jihoon.

"Bukankah aku hanya memakainya sebentar, kalau tahu begini lebih baik aku tidak usah memakai jaket ini." Jihoon semakin kesal dengan kelakuan Soonyoung yang seenaknya.

"Tidak usah protes, lagipula aku yakin kamu masih membutuhkan jaket itu, bukankah kamu tidak membawa jaket, walaupun kamu berada didalam kelas, udara akan sangat dingin. Dan seharusnya kamu senang karena aku perhatian padamu." Soonyoung terlihat membalikkan tubuhnya sebentar saat mengucapkan itu lalu kembali berjalan pergi meninggalkan Jihoon yang masih berdiri ditempatnya. Terlihat wajah Jihoon memerah mendengarkan ucapan terakhir Soonyoung. Namun ia segera menutupi kedua pipinya dengan telapak tangannya dan berjalan untuk segera masuk kelas karena sebentar lagi bel masuk pasti akan berbunyi.

.

.

.

.

.

Seungcheol, Wonwoo, Vernon dan Jun sedang berjalan menuju kelas saat dilorong mereka bertemu dengan Jeonghan. Namja cantik itu terlihat terkejut dan menatap Vernon dengan ekspresi panik, canggung dan malu. Vernon juga terlihat sangat aneh saat bertatapan dengan Jeonghan. Namun Jeonghan segera menundukkan kepalanya dan berjalan cepat menghindari ke-4 temannya seperti biasanya.

"Kenapa ekspresinya seperti itu saat melihatmu?" Tanya Jun pada Vernon saat menyadari ada interaksi yang aneh antara Jeonghan dan Vernon.

"Apa? aku juga tidak tahu." Kata Vernon tergagap mendengar pertanyaan tiba-tiba Jun.

"Tidak ada sesuatu yang kamu sembunyikan dari kami kan?" Tanya Wonwoo menyelidik saat mengetahui Vernon terlihat gugup.

"Tentu saja tidak, sepertinya handphoneku tertinggal dimobil, aku harus mengambilnya, kalian kekelas duluan saja." Kata Vernon langsung pergi meninggalkan teman-temannya karena tidak ingin mereka menanyakan hal-hal yang nantinya tidak bisa ia jawab."

"Tunggu, jika sikap Jeonghan seperti itu saat melihatku bukankah artinya kemarin yang aku lihat memang dia kan?" Tanya Vernon dalam hati yang ditujukan pada diri sendiri. Vernon merasa harus memastikan semua ini, ia harus bertanya langsung pada Jeonghan dan akan tahu yang sebenarnya dari namja cantik itu, ia tidak bisa terus diluputi rasa penasaran seperti ini. Ia juga tidak bisa pura-pura tidak tahu dan tidak melihat kejadian itu.

.

.

.

To be Continue

Yah akhirnya Soonyoung muncul juga dichapter ini, aku tidak menyangka kalau banyak yang menunggu kelanjtan ff ini, terimakasih semuanya, khususnya yang sudah ngasih review yang tidak bisa aku sebutkan satu persatu, untuk chapter-chapter awal ini moment Seungcheol sama Jeonghan memang masih sedikit tapi dichapter selanjutnya moment mereka akan lebih banyak dan muncul konflik-konflik baru tentunya. Dan kemungkinan chapternya juga bakal banyak, jadi ditunggu saja...Oya aku juga bakal memunculkan karakter Seungkwan yang pastinya ada hubungannya dengan salah satu karakter yang sudah ada...

Terima kasih semuanya

See you...


	4. True Love

**True or False**

 **( True Love )**

Seventeen Seunghan / Jeongcheol Fanfiction

Cast

Jeonghan

Seungcheol

Jihoon

Joshua

Mingyu

Wonwoo

Vernon

Jun

.

.

.

.

 _Ketika rasa itu tidak bisa terus disembunyikan, ketika rasa itu justru semakin besar setiap kali kita menyangkalnya, dan ketika rasa itu semakin mendekat saat kita mencoba membuangnya jauh-jauh._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Mencoba untuk membuang semua yang dirasakan, segala cara telah dilakukan, mencoba terus menyangkal semuanya walaupun rasa sakit tidak bisa terhindarkan.

Namun jika takdir sudah memutuskan. Maka tidak akan ada yang bisa dilakukan kecuali hanya menerimanya.

Seungcheol baru saja keluar dari toilet setelah mengganti pakaiannya dengan seragam olahraga. Ia baru saja akan meninggalkan toilet ketika ia mendengarkan suara rintihan dari dalam salah satu ruangan toilet. Ia segera mendekati sumber suara, lalu mengetuk pelan pintu ruangan toilet yang tertutup.

"Apa ada orang didalam?" Tanya Seungcheol sambil mengetuk pelan pintu ruangan tersebut.

"Tolong aku, pintunya terkunci dari luar, dan aku tidak bisa keluar." Suara orang didalam toilet tidak asing ditelinga Seungcheol, ia bisa mengenali suara itu, ya suara itu adalah milik si namja cantik Yoon Jeonghan.

"Aku akan mendobrak pintunya menjauhlah dari pintu." Kata Seungcheol lalu bersiap untuk mendobrak pintu itu.

"Tunggu! Aku tidak bisa berdiri, tadi aku terpeleset dan kakiku sakit."

"Kalau begitu tunggulah sebentar, aku akan meminjam kunci kepenjaga sekolah, aku akan segera kembali dan menolongmu." Seungcheol segera berlari menuju ke ruang keamanan dan meminjam kunci untuk menolong Jeonghan. Setelah sampai kembali ditoilet ia langsung membuka pintu toilet dan melihat Jeonghan terduduk dilantai sambil tangannya memegangi kakinya yang sepertinya terkilir. Namja cantik itu sedikit terkejut saat melihat ternyata Seungcheol yang telah menolongnya.

"Kamu baik-baik saja?" Tanya Seungcheol sambil mendekati Jeonghan dan berjongkok didekat namja berambut panjang itu.

"Kakiku sakit, aku tidak bisa berdiri." Jeonghan terlihat menahan sakit sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Seungcheol segera mengangkat tubuh Jeonghan tanpa persetujuan namja cantik itu lalu membawanya menuju ke UKS, Jeonghan sangat terkejut saat tiba-tiba saja Seungcheol mengangkat tubuhnya, namun ia tetap diam dan hanya menurut.

.

.

.

Seungcheol merebahkan tubuh Jeonghan keatas ranjang yang ada didalam UKS dan segera mengambil obat oles dari dalam lemari lalu duduk dipinggir ranjang tempat Jeonghan berbaring. Seungcheol segera melepas sepatu dan kaos kaki yang dipakai Jeonghan lalu melipat keatas ujung celana training yang dikenakan Jeonghan dan memperlihatkan pergelangan kaki Jeonghan yang sedikit membengkak dan berwarna kebiruan.

Bertahanlah, mungkin ini akan sedikit sakit." Kata Seungcheol lalu mengoleskan obat oles yang ia pegang kepergelangan kaki Jeonghan yang membengkak dan memijatnya pelan. Namun Jeonghan sedikit berteriak dan membuat Seungcheol harus menghentikan pijatannya dipergelangan kaki Jeonghan.

"Apakah aku memijatnya terlalu keras?" Tanya Seungcheol khawatir karena melihat Jeonghan menangis sambil meringis kesakitan.

"Kakiku sakit sekali Seungcheol-ah, tidak bisakah dibiarkan seperti ini saja." Kata Jeonghan sambil tangannya mengusap air mata yang mengalir dipipinya.

"Lukamu harus diobati, kalau dibiarkan saja nanti bengkaknya akan semakin parah, bertahanlah sedikit lagi, aku berjanji akan memijatnya lebih pelan." Seungcheol mencoba meyakinkan Jeonghan, dan setelah melihat namja cantik itu mengangguk, Seungcheol segera melanjutkan untuk mengoleskan obat dikaki Jeonghan dengan memijit secara lebih pelan agar namja berambut panjang itu tidak kesakitan.

"Aku akan minta ijin ke Guru Kang agar kamu diperbolehkan tidak mengikuti pelajaran olahraga hari ini, beristirahatlah disini dan jangan terlalu banyak bergerak agar kakimu segera sembuh." Kata Seungcheol setelah selesai mengobati luka Jeonghan. Namja cantik itu hanya mengangguk dan Seungcheol langsung keluar dari UKS.

Jeonghan kini tinggal sendiri di UKS, ia sangat bosan dan tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Kakinya masih terasa sakit walaupun tidak separah tadi. Agar tidak terlalu bosan, ia mengeluarkan handphone dari dalam saku celana training yang ia kenakan dan melihat ada 1 sms masuk.

Mingyu : _Temui aku didepan sekolah sekarang._

Jeonghan segera mengetikkan beberapa kalimat untuk membalas pesan dari Mingyu.

Jeonghan : _Aku tidak bisa menemuimu sekarang Mingyu-ah, kakiku sedang sakit._

Mingyu : _Kau pikir aku peduli? Kalau kamu tidak juga kesini kupastikan Seungcheol akan berada dalam masalah._

Jeonghan : _Baiklah, aku akan segera kesana, tapi berjanjilah untuk tidak melukai Seungcheol-ah_

Mingyu : _Selama kamu bisa kooperaktif aku akan menjamin keselamatannya_.

Jeonghan segera beranjak menuruni ranjang tempatnya berbaring, namun ia merasakan pergelangan kakinya terasa nyeri saat telapak kakinya menyentuh lantai. Jeonghan tidak bisa menahan rasa sakit dikakinya dan membuat tubuhnya terjatuh kelantai. Namun ia harus bertahan karena ia harus segera menemui Mingyu. Ia tidak ingin Mingyu melakukan sesuatu yang buruk terhadap Seungcheol. Jeonghan segera meraih sepatunya yang ada dibawah ranjang lalu memakainya. Dengan menahan rasa sakit, ia mencoba berdiri dan berjalan perlahan menuju pintu UKS. Dengan terpincang-pincang Jeonghan berhasil sampai dipintu UKS. Namun sebelum ia membuka pintu UKS, tiba-tiba saja pintu UKS telah terbuka dan terlihat Seungcheol berdiri disana dengan membawa beberapa makanan ringan dan minuman.

"Kamu mau kemana?, sudah kubilang jangan terlalu banyak bergerak." kata Seungcheol sambil memperhatikan Jeonghan yang masih berdiri ditempatnya.

"Aku harus menemui seseorang." Jeonghan baru saja akan melangkahkan kakinya namun nyeri dikakinya muncul lagi dan membuatnya sedikit oleng. Dengan sigap Seungcheol memegangi lengan Jeonghan agar namja itu tidak jatuh.

"Kamu bisa menemuinya lain waktu, lebih baik kamu tetap istirahat, aku sudah membawakan makanan untukmu." Seungcheol mencoba membantu Jeonghan kembali keranjang UKS namun namja cantik itu malah melepaskan tangan Seungcheol dari lengannya.

"Aku tetap harus pergi menemuinya." Jeonghan segera berjalan untuk pergi namun Seungcheol kembali menghentikan langkahnya dengan memegang pergelangan tangan Jeonghan.

"Kenapa kamu keras kepala sekali Yoon Jeonghan, aku tidak tahu siapa orang yang ingin kamu temui sampai-sampai kamu rela menemuinya walaupun keadanmu seperti ini, tapi lebih baik kamu sembuhkan dulu kakimu dan menemuinya lain waktu."Seungcheol benar-benar khawatir dengan keadaan Jeonghan, dan namja cantik itu tetap bersikeras untuk pergi padahal kakinya sedang sakit.

"Aku harus tetap pergi Seungcheol-ah, kalau aku tidak pergi sekarang, aku akan kehilangan orang yang sangat berarti dalam hidupku."

"Kalau begitu biarkan aku menemanimu, kamu tidak bisa pergi sendiri dengan keadaanmu yang seperti ini." hati Seungcheol terasa sakit saat tahu orang yang ingin ditemui Jeonghan adalah orang yang sangat berarti dalam hidup namja cantik itu, Namun ia harus tetap menemani Jeonghan karena ia tidak ingin namja cantik itu kenapa-kenapa.

"Terimakasih Seungcheol-ah, tapi sebaiknya aku pergi sendiri." Jeonghan segera berjalan pergi meninggalkan Seungcheol yang masih terpaku ditempatnya. Seungcheol masih berdiri ditempatnya sambil memperhatikan punggung Jeonghan yang mulai menjauh. Namja cantik itu berjalan dengan terpincang-pincang dan tangannya berpegangan pada tembok. Seungcheol merasa hatinya benar-benar sakit saat mengetahui kenyataan bahwa Jeonghan ingin menemui seseorang yang sangat berarti untuk hidup namja cantik berambut panjang itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Jeonghan kini telah sampai didepan sekolah dan meminta satpam yang berjaga disana untuk membukakan gerbang agar ia bisa keluar. Walaupun ini masih jam pelajaran, tampaknya satpam tersebut tidak berani menolak permintaan Jeonghan. Orangtua Jeonghan yang sangat berpengaruh disekolah itu tentunya membuat para guru,karyawan maupun siswa lain disekolahan itu tidak berani mengusik namja cantik berambut panjang itu.

Dengan bergegas Jeonghan mencari keberadaan Mingyu dengan menengokkan kepalanya kekiri dan kekanan.

Jeonghan bisa melihat keberadaan Mingyu yang sedang bersandar pada mobilnya yang terparkir dipinggir jalan. Namja tinggi itu terlihat masih memakai seragam sekolah. Jeonghan segera menghampiri Mingyu walaupun kakinya semakin terasa sakit karena dipaksakan untuk berjalan. Saat sampai didekat Mingyu, namja tinggi itu langsung menarik tangan Jeonghan masuk kedalam mobilnya.

"Mingyu-ah apa yang kau lakukan? Aku masih ada pelajaran." Jeonghan terlihat panik karena Mingyu sudah menjalankan mobilnya.

"Diamlah, atau aku akan membunuhmu saat ini juga." Bentak Mingyu sambil memberikan tatapan tajam kearah Jeonghan.

Mingyu mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi dan membuat Jeonghan yang duduk disebelahnya gemetaran dan berpegangan erat pada knop pintu mobil.

"Mingyu-ah pelankan mobilnya, aku takut." Jeonghan memohon agar Mingyu memelankan mobilnya karena tidak ingin terjadi kecelakaan. Mendengar Jeonghan memohon, Mingyu bukannya memelankan mobilnya tapi malah menambah kecepatan dispidometer mobilnya dan membuat Jeonghan harus memejamkan matanya. Mingyu melirik kearah Jeonghan sekilas dan melihat namja cantik itu ketakutan, badannya gemetaran dan matanya terpejam. Mingyu kasian melihat keadaan Jeonghan, namun ia menghilangkan semua rasa kasihannya dan kembali fokus pada tujuan awalnya.

Mingyu terlihat menghentikan mobilnya didepan sebuah bangunan tua yang tidak terawat. Mingyu menyerahkan sebuah tas punggung hitan kearah Jeonghan saat namja cantik itu sudah membuka matanya.

"Masuklah kedalam bangunan itu dan letakkan ini di dalam sana. Jangan sampai ketahuan karena kamu tidak akan selamat kalau sampai mereka mengetahui keberadaanmu." Mingyu memperhatikan wajah Jeonghan yang terlihat bingung.

"Memang siapa yang ada didalam sana? Dan benda apa yang ada didalam tas ini?"Jeonghan masih tidak mengerti kenapa Mingyu menyuruhnya meletakkan tas itu kedalam bangunan tua yang ada didepan mereka.

"Tidak usah banyak bicara, kamu hanya perlu membawa ini kedalam dan meletakkannya disana tanpa ketahuan." Mingyu segera mendorong tubuh Jeonghan agar segera keluar mobil. Dengan ragu Jeonghan keluar dari mobil lalu berjalan memasuki bangunan tua itu. Dengan berhati-hati dan langkah yang masih terpincang-pincang, Jeonghan memasuki sebuah lorong yang sedikit gelap. Ia masih bingung harus meletakkan tas itu dimana karena Mingyu tidak memberitahunanya secara detail. Ia semakin masuk kedalam lorong bangunan itu dan samar-samar mendengarkan ada orang berbicara dari dalam sebuah ruangan. Ia menghentikan langkahnya dan mengintip kedalam salah satu ruangan. Jeonghan bisa melihat ada beberapa namja dengan wajah menyeramkan yang kira-kira 3 tahun lebih tua darinya. Jumlah mereka kira-kira ada 8 orang. Badan Jeonghan tiba-tiba gemetaran melihat orang-orang didalam ruangan itu ternyata sedang mengkonsumsi obat-obatan terlarang dan minuman keras. Karena panik ia menjatuhkan tas yang ia bawa dan membuat orang-orang didalam sana melihat kearahnya.

"Siapa itu? " Terdengar salah satu namja didalam ruangan itu berteriak dan berjalan kearahnya dan diikuti oleh yang lain.

Jeonghan mencoba menggerakkan kakinya untuk kabur namun nyeri dikakainya membuatnya oleng dan hampir terjatuh. Namun ia harus pergi dari tempat itu karena ia tidak akan tahu apa yang akan terjadi padanya kalau sampai ia tertangkap. Jeonghan mencoba berlari sambil menahan sakit dikakinya. Sepertinya orang-orang tersebut sudah mulai mendekat saat Jeonghan telah mencapai depan gedung itu. Namun Jeonghan tidak melihat mobil Mingyu disana. Apa Mingyu sudah pergi dan meninggalkannya disana. Jeonghan segera berlari menjauh dari tempat itu. Jeonghan sudah mulai menjauh dari bangunan tua itu dan sudah tidak melihat orang-orang tadi dibelakangnya. Sepertinya orang-orang tadi sudah tidak mengejarnya. Bengkak dikaki Jeonghan terlihat semakin besar dan membuatnya kesulitan untuk berjalan. Ia hanya berdiri melihat sekeliling dan mencari tahu keberadaannya saat ini. Kakinya sudah sangat sakit dan ia sama sekali tidak tahu sedang berada dimana. Tiba-tiba saja ia merasakan sesuatu yang dingin menimpa wajahnya. Ternyata saat ini turun salju dan Jeonghan bisa merasakan udara semakin dingin dan membuatnya menggigil. Tidak ada tempat untuk meneduh disana dan ia juga tidak memakai jaket. Kalau Jeonghan tetap disini, mungkin ia akan mati membeku. Ia mengerahkan sisa tenaganya dan berjalan tertatih-tatih sambil menyeret kaki kanannya yang bengkak untuk mencari jalan raya disekitar sana. Dan setelah berjalan beberapa menit, akhirnya ia melihat jalan raya. Tubuhnya sudah mulai basah oleh lelehan salju yang turun sangat lebat. Ia akan mencari taksi untuk pulang, namun kepalanya terasa pusing dan kakinya sudah tidak bisa digerakkan lagi. Samar-samar ia melihat sebuah mobil berhenti didekatnya dan seseorang keluar dari dalam mobil itu lalu semuanya gelap.

.

.

.

.

.

Seungcheol mengemudikan mobilnya pelan karena salju turun sangat lebat. Ia melirik sekilas kearah Jeonghan yang tidur di sebelahnya. Tadi Seungcheol dalam perjalanan pulang menuju apartemennya saat melihat namja cantik ini berdiri dipinggir jalan. Ia menghentikan mobilnya didekat Jeonghan dan turun untuk mendekati namja cantik itu. Namun saat ia baru akan bertanya kenapa Jeonghan berada disana justru namja berambut panjang itu malah pingsan. Untung ia berhasil menangkap tubuh namja cantik itu sebelum terjatuh kejalanan. Ia segera mengarahkan mobilnya keapartemen tempatnya tinggal. Seungcheol lebih memilih tinggal sendiri diapartemen karena orangtuanya jarang berada dirumah dan membuatnya kesepian jika tinggal dirumah mewahnya seorang diri dan hanya ditemani para pelayan yang bekerja untuk keluarganya.

.

.

Jeonghan mencoba membuka matanya perlahan namun kepalanya sangat pusing. Ia melihat dirinya sudah berbaring diranjang sebuah ruangan yang sangat ia kenali. Dulu ia sering sekali kesini untuk menginap atau sekedar main. Jeonghan merasa sangat haus. Ia mencoba menggerakkan tubuhnya untuk mengambil air minum diatas meja lalu meminumnya sampai habis. Pintu ruangan itu tiba-tiba saja terbuka dan muncul namja tampan dengan membawa mangkuk bubur ditangannya.

"Jeonghan-ah kamu sudah sadar?" Tanya Seungcheol sambil mendekati Jeonghan dan duduk dipinggir tempat tidur.

Jeonghan hanya mengangguk sambil membenarkan selimutnya. Namun ia baru sadar kalau ia sudah berganti pakaian.

Kini ditubuhnya melekat kemeja putih dan celana training abu-abu yang sedikit kebesaran.

"Apakah kamu yang menggatikan pakaianku?" Tanya Jeonghan panik lalu menarik selimutnya hingga menutupi seluruh tubuhnya hingga leher dan hanya memperlihatkan kepalanya saja.

"Nae, aku yang menggantikannya, bajumu basah kalau tidak aku ganti demammu akan semakin parah." Jawab Seungcheol sambil mengaduk bubur yang ia pegang.

"Tapi kamukan bisa membangunkanku, aku bisa menggantinya sendiri." Pipi Jeonghan terlihat memerah, ia menundukkan kepalanya agar Seungcheol tidak menyadarinya.

"Aku tidak tega membangunkanmu, bahkan kamu tidak punya tenaga untuk bergerak, bagaimana bisa kamu mengganti bajumu sendiri." Kata Seungcheol masih mengaduk bubur ditangannya dan menimbulkan bunyi benturan pada sendok dan mangkuk yang ia pegang.

"Tapi aku malu." Kata Jeonghan dan masih menunduk.

"Kenapa harus malu, bukankah kita sama-sama lelaki." Seungcheol terlihat santai lalu akan menyuapkan bubur kemulut Jeonghan namun namja cantik itu menghentikan tangannya.

"Aku bisa makan sendiri." Kata Jeonghan lalu mengambil mangkuk bubur dari tangan Seungchel dan mulai memakannya.

Seungcheol terus memperhatikan Jeonghan yang sedang memakan buburnya dengan lahap. Karena merasa terus ditatap oleh Seungcheol, Jeonghan terlihat menghentikan makannya dan menengok kearah Seungcheol.

"Kenapa melihatku seperti itu?" Tanya Jeonghan sambil menatap sebal kearah Seungcheol.

"Aku hanya ingin menatap bidadari didepanku lebih lama karena mungkin lain waktu aku tidak bisa mendapatkan kesempatan seperti ini lagi."Seungcheol berbicara sangat pelan seolah sedang berbicara pada diri sendiri.

"Kamu tadi bicara apa?" tanya Jeonghan pada Seungcheol karena tidak bisa mendengar dengan jelas apa yang dikatakan namja itu.

"Apa? Oh bukan apa-apa, lanjutkan saja makanmu, aku harus keluar sebentar. " kata Seungcheol lalu berjalan keluar kamar meninggalkan Jeonghan yang masih terbengong-bengong. Apa Jeonghan sudah salah dengar. Seungcheol tidak mungkin mengucapkan kata-kata itu. Jeonghan segera melanjutkan makannya sampai bubur didalam mangkuk habis tak tersisa. Ia kembali merebahkan tubuhnya setelah perutnya terasa kenyang.

Jeonghan baru akan memejamkan matanya namun ia merasa sangat haus. Air putih diatas meja sudah habis ia minum tadi. Ia mencoba bangun dan akan mengambil air didapur. Kakinya masih sakit, tapi ia harus kedapur untuk mengambil minum. Dengan susah payah Jeonghan berjalan menuju dapur, namun saat melewati ruang tengah ia mendengar ada orang yang sedang mengobrol diruang tamu yang ada diapartemen Seungcheol. Ia mencoba memastikan dan berjalan mendekati ruang tamu, namun ia menghentikan langkahnya dan berdiri dibalik tembok yang memisahkan dapur dan ruang tamu tersebut. Ia melihat Seungcheol sedang berpelukan dengan seorang namja yang sepertinya pernah ia kenal sebelumnya. Jeonghan sedikit tersentak saat melihat namja tadi mencium bibir Seungchel, ia hanya bisa terpaku ditempatnya saat melihat Seungcheol membalas ciuman namja itu. Bukankah selama ini Seungcheol menyukai Jihoon tapi kenapa Seungcheol malah berciuman dengan orang lain. Jeonghan bergerak mundur secara perlahan untuk pergi dari sana dan kembali kekamar Seungcheol namun tiba-tiba saja rasa nyeri dikakinya kabuh lagi dan membuatnya hampir terjatuh. Ia berhasil berpegangan pada tembok namun kakinya malah menyenggol guci besar yang ada disana dan membuat guci itu jatuh dan pecah. Ia melihat Seungcheol dan namja tadi melihat kearahnya. Dan ia sangat terkejut ternyata namja yang berciuman dengan Seungcheol adalah teman sekelasnya waktu SMP yang bernama Doyoon. Seungcheol juga sangat terkejut melihat Jeonghan ada disana. Jeonghan segera berjongkok untuk mengambil pecahan guci dilantai. Dia juga tidak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba saja hatinya terasa sakit melihat Seungcheol berciuman dengan Doyoon, harus diakui bahwa dia cemburu tapi dia sama sekali tidak punya hak untuk cemburu. Bukankah dia bukan pacar Seungcheol, dan Jeonghan menyadari itu. Seungcheol berjalan mendekati Jeonghan lalu berjongkok didekat namja cantik itu. Doyoon juga terlihat mendekat dan berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka. Seungcheol menghentikan tangan Jeonghan yang masih memunguti pecahan guci. Namun namja cantik itu segera melepaskan pegangan tangan Seungcheol dan kembali memunguti pecahan guci dengan tangannya.

"Hentikan Jeonghan-ah, bukankah kamu masih sakit, lebih baik kamu istirahat biar aku yang membereskan ini." Seungcheol kembali memegang tangan Jeonghan dan membuat namja itu menatap kearahnya. Secara perlahan air mata Jeonghan menetes menuruni pipinya, dan itu sukses membuat Seungcheol terkejut.

"Kenapa kamu menangis, apa ada yang terluka?" Tanya Seungcheol dengan panik karena dia khawatir melihat Jeonghan menangis.

"Aku menangis karena merasa bersalah sudah memecahkan guci ini." Jawab Jeonghan sambil mengusap kasar air mata dipipinya lalu kembali menunduk.

"Kenapa kamu harus menangis hanya karena memecahkan guci bukankah ini masalah sepele, aku sama sekali tidak masalah, ini hanya guci Jeonghan-ah." kini Seungcheol ikut memunguti pecahan guci itu.

"Ini memang sepele untukmu tapi tidak untukku, dan ini juga bukan masalah untukmu tapi masalah bagiku." Jeonghan tiba-tiba saja berteriak lalu berdiri, ia melirik kearah Doyoon sekilas dan langsung berlari menuju pintu keluar yang kebetulan tidak terkunci. Ia berlari sekencang-kencangnya tanpa mempedulikan rasa sakit dikakinya. Bahkan ia juga tidak peduli udara dingin diluar saat ia berhasil mencapai luar apartemen. Jeonghan terus berlari dan merasakan kakinya seperti tertusuk-tusuk jarum, ia juga baru sadar bahwa ia tidak menggunakan alas kaki. Ia terus menangis dengan tangan kanannya memegangi dadanya yang terasa sangat sakit. Namun tiba-tiba saja ada yang menarik tangan Jeonghan dan memeluk namja berambut panjang itu. Jeonghan tidak bisa melihat siapa orangnya karena wajahnya kini ada didada orang yang sedang memeluknya, Jeonghan tidak pedulia siapa orang yang sedang memeluknya karena ia hanya ingin menangis sekencang-kencangnya. Kini airmatanya membasahi jaket tebal yang dikenakan orang yang sedang memeluknya. Setelah merasa sedikit baikan, Jeonghan segera mendongakkan wajahnya dan melihat wajah namja yang sedang memeluknya. Ia sangat terkejut karena orang itu tak lain dan tak bukan adalah orang yang sudah membuatnya menangis siapa lagi kalau bukan Choi Seungcheol. Jeonghan segera melepaskan pelukan Seungcheol dan mundur beberapa langkah.

"Ada apa denganmu, kenapa tiba-tiba berlari pergi seperti itu, kamu membuatku khawatir." Seungcheol kembali mendekati Jeonghan dan berdiri tepat dihadapan namja cantik itu. Jeonghan hanya diam saja dan menundukkan kepalanya. Seungchel menangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya kepipi Jeonghan dan menghadapkan wajah namja berambut panjang itu kearahnya. Tanpa Seungcheol sadari wajahnya mendekat pada wajah Jeonghan dan mengecup sekilas bibir merah Jeonghan dan membuat namja itu sedikit tersentak.

"Seungcheol-ah." Panggil sebuah suara yang membuat Jeonghan dan Seungcheol menengok secara bersamaan. Ternyata Doyoon sudah berdiri didekat mereka dan memandang tidak suka kepada Jeonghan.

"Doyoon-ah kenapa kamu kesini? Sudah kubilang tunggu saja diapartemenku." Seungcheol segera melepaskan tangkupan tangannya diwajah Jeonghan dan sedikit memundurkan tubuhnya.

"Jeonghan-ah aku lupa memberitahumu, apakah kamu masih ingat Dooyon? dia teman sekelas kita waktu SMP, dia adalah pacarku dan dia adalah orang yang aku cintai selama ini." kata Seungcheol sambil memandang kearah Jeonghan.

Tubuh Jeonghan tiba-tiba saja menjadi lemas, hatinya seperti baru saja dihujam beribu-ribu jarum. Bagaimana mungkin Seungcheol bilang ia berpacaran dengan Doyoon setelah namja itu menciumnya tanpa ijin. Apa maksud dari ciuman itu, apa Seungcheol baru saja mempermainkannya. Jeonghan merasakan airmatanya akan kembali menetes namun ia menahannya mati-matian dan mencoba untuk tersenyum. Ia akan berpura-pura bahagia bahwa Seungcheol telah berpacaran dengan orang yang dicintainya. Dia tidak boleh sedih saat temannya sedang bahagia bukan?

"Ya aku mengingatnya, Selamat Seungcheol-ah, aku ikut bahagia mendengarnya." Kata Jeonghan sambil tersenyum.

"Doyoon-ah maafkan aku sudah mengganggu waktumu dengan Seungcheol-ah, dan jangan salah paham dengan kejadian tadi, kamu tahu kan aku dan Seungcheol-ah adalah teman sejak kecil, kamu tidak perlu menghawatirkan apapun karena sampai kapanpun Seungcheol-ah hanya akan menganggapku sebagai teman karena kamu adalah orang yang dicintainya." Jeonghan kini berbalik menghadap Doyoon dan mencoba menjelaskan pada namja manis itu.

"Aku memahaminya, kalian sudah bersama sejak kecil, aku tidak akan salah pahan karena aku percaya pada Seungcheol-ah." Jawab Doyoon sambil tersenyum namun ada makna tersirat dari senyum tersebut.

"Jeonghan-ah kenapa kamu ada disini?" sapa sebuah suara yang membuat Seungcheol, Jeonghan dan Doyoon menengok kearah sumber suara tersebut. Disana sudah berdiri namja tampan berambut coklat dengan poni yang disibakkan kesamping. Seungcheol bisa mengenali bahwa itu adalah Jisoo teman sebangku Jeonghan. Namun penampilannya sangat berbeda saat namja itu berada disekolah. Biasanya namja itu membiarkan poninya menutupi jidatnya dan memakai kacamata besar layaknya seorang kutu buku.

"Jisoo-ah kamu ada disini?" Jeonghan sedikit merasa tenang melihat Jisoo ada disana. Entah kenapa namja tampan itu selalu datang disaat yang tepat. Mungkinkah itu takdir atau hanya kebetulan semata. Jisoo terlihat berjalan mendekati Jeonghan lalu melepas mantel yang dikenakannya dan memakaikannya ketubuh Jeonghan yang terlihat mengigil. Seungcheol dan Doyoon hanya memandang kearah mereka.

"Kenapa kamu berada diluar tanpa menggunakan jaket dan alas kaki, kamu ingin mati membeku ha?" Jisoo berjongkok didepan Jeonghan dengan membelakangi namja cantik itu lalu menyuruh Jeonghan naik kepunggungnya.

"Naiklah, kamu tidak bisa berjalan tanpa alas kaki, nanti kakimu bisa membeku, aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang." Kata Jisoo masih berjongkok. Jeonghan segera menuruti perintah Jisoo dan naik kepunggung namja tampan itu. Tanpa mempedulikan keberadaan Seungcheol dan Doyoon, Jisoo berjalan pergi meninggalkan tempat itu. Dijalan Jeonghan kembali meneteskan airmatanya saat mengingat kejadian tadi. Hatinya terasa sakit saat mengetahui kenyataan bahwa Seungcheol dan Doyoon berpacaran. Jisoo mengetahui bahwa Jeonghan sedang menangis, dia memilih diam saja dan membiarkan namja cantik itu melampiaskan kesedihannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jisoo-ah kenapa membawaku kesini? Bukankah kamu bilang mau mengantarku pulang?" Tanya Jeonghan saat mereka sampai diapartemen milik Jisoo.

"Salju diluar semakin lebat, sangat berbahaya menyetir dalam cuaca seperti ini, mencari taksi juga akan sangat sulit, rumahmu jauh dari sini jadi lebih baik malam ini kamu menginap disini, besok pagi baru aku akan mengantarmu pulang." Jisoo melepaskan sepatunya dan berjalan masuk keruang tengah yang ada diapartement itu. Jeonghan segera mengikuti Jisoo masuk namun ia segera berhenti saat kakinya kembali terasa sakit. Ia memeriksa pergelangan kakinya yang bengkaknya semakin besar dan berwarna biru. Jisoo yang melihat itu segera menghampiri Jeonghan lalu menggendong tubuh namja cantik itu dan mendudukkannya disofa.

"Aku akan mengambilkan obat."

Jisoo segera masuk kekamar yang ada diapartemennya lalu segera keluar dengan membawa kotak P3K. Jisoo segera mengobati luka dikaki Jeonghan. Setelah selesai ia membawakan selimut tebal untuk menghangatkan tubuh Jeonghan yang menggigil. Ia juga membuatkan coklat hangat dan juga bubur.

"Lebih baik kamu istirahat dikamarku, biar aku tidur disofa." Jisoo segera mengangkat tubuh Jeonghan menuju kamarnya tanpa persetujuan namja cantik tersebut.

"Apa tidak apa-apa aku disini? Sebenarnya aku bisa tidur disofa." Kata Jeonghan sambil memandang kearah Jisoo.

"Tidak apa-apa, biar aku saja yang tidur disofa." Jisoo segera keluar meninggalkan Jeonghan sendiri dikamarnya.

Jeonghan segera berbaring dan menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut. Ia mencoba memejamkan matanya namun ia sama sekali tidak mengantuk. Ia mengeluarkan handphonenya dari saku celana namun sialnya baterainya lowbat. Ia ingin bertanya kepada Jisoo apakah namja itu punya charger namun ia malas keluar kamar. Jeonghan mencoba memeriksa laci meja yang ada disebelah tempat tidur siapa tahu Jisoo menaruh charger disana. Namun ia tidak juga menemukan yang ia cari namun saat akan menutup kembali laci itu, ia melihat bingkai foto yang ditaruh terbalik didalam laci. Karena penasaran, Jeonghan segera mengambil bingkai foto itu dan sangat terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Difoto tersebut terlihat Jisoo mengenakan seragam sekolah bersama 3 namja yang menggunakan seragam yang sama dengan Jisoo. Sepertinya foto itu diambil saat Jisoo masih SMP. Dan yang membuat Jeonghan kaget adalah salah satu dari 3 namja yang berfoto dengan Jisoo adalah Mingyu. Jadi Jisoo mengenal Mingyu, kenapa Jisoo tidak pernah memberitahunya. Dan bila dilihat dari foto itu bisa dipastikan hubungan mereka sangat dekat. Jeonghan yakin 2 namja itu adalah Jisoo dan Mingyu tapi dia tidak mengetahui 2 namja lainnya yang berfoto dengan mereka. Jeonghan merasa sangat penasaran dan bertanya-tanya apa yang tidak ia ketahui dari semua ini dan apa sebenarnya yang sudah Jisoo sembunyikan darinya. Ia baru saja akan mengembalikan foto tersebut kedalam laci saat Jisoo tiba-tiba masuk kedalam kamar dan terlihat terkejut melihat Jeonghan memegang foto masa lalu Jisoo.

"Jeonghan-ah apa yang sedang kamu lakukan?" Tanya Jisoo dan berjalan mendekati Jeonghan.

"Jadi kamu mengenal Mingyu? Kenapa kamu tidak pernah memberitahuku, dan sebenarnya apa hubungan kalian?" Tanya Jeonghan sambil masih memegang foto Jisoo dan Mingyu ditangannya. Ia sangat kecewa karena Jisoo menyembunyikan kenyataan ini darinya. Ia ingin meminta penjelasan namja tampan itu.

"Maafkan aku, sebenarnya aku ingin memberitahunmu, tapi aku belum menemukan waktu yang tepat, Mingyu adalah sahabatku sejak kecil, tapi sejak kami lulus SMP hubungan kami menjadi renggang setelah aku mengetahui kepribadiannya yang sebenarnya. Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin berurusan dengannya lagi, namun setelah apa yang dia lakukan padamu aku tidak bisa tinggal diam begitu saja karena aku ingin melindungimu." Jisoo berjongkok didepan Jeonghan yang duduk dipinggir ranjang. Ia mengambil foto yang ada ditangan Jeonghan lalu meletakkannya diatas meja.

"Kamu tidak sedang membohongiku kan? Tanya Jeonghan memastikan.

"Tentu saja tidak, untuk apa aku berbohong padamu." Jisoo memegang tangan Jeonghan dan menggenggamnya dengan erat seolah tidak ingin melepaskan namja cantik itu dari hidupnya.

"Lalu kenapa kamu ingin melindungiku." Tanya Jeonghan lagi sambil menatap mata Jisoo untuk melihat kejujuran dari sana.

"Karena aku menyukaimu Yoon Jeonghan." Kata Jisoo sambil membalas tatapan Jeonghan.

Jeonghan hanya terdiam mendengarkan pernyataan cinta Jisoo. Ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa, ia merasa senang bisa mengenal orang yang sangat baik seperti Jisoo. Orang yang selalu ada untuknya disaat dia sedah dalam masalah. Namun ia tidak memiliki perasaan apapun pada namja tampan itu karena ada orang lain yang saat ini ada dihatinya. Walaupun orang yang ia sukai tidak memiliki perasaan yang sama sepertinya dan bahkan sudah memiliki kekasih namun Jeonghan tetap masih menyukai orang itu. Ia merasa bersalah pada Jisoo karena tidak bisa membalas perasaan namja itu.

"Aku tidak mengharapkan jawaban darimu Jeonghan-ah, karena aku tahu siapa orang yang ada dihatimu saat ini, tapi aku merasa lega telah mengungkapkan perasaanku yang sebenarnya padamu, dengan kamu tahu apa yang aku rasakan itu sudah lebih dari cukup untukku."Jisoo terlihat tersenyum dan mengusap rambut Jeonghan pelan.

"Maafkan aku Jisoo-ah." Kata Jeonghan pelan.

"Tidak perlu merasa bersalah, aku baik-baik saja, bisa melihatmu tersenyum itu sudah cukup bagiku, jadi mulai dari sekarang teruslah tersenyum Yoon Jeonghan."

"Terima kasih Jisoo-ah, kamu memang orang yang sangat baik," kata Jeonghan pada Jisoo dan hanya dibalas senyuman oleh namja tampan itu.

" Jisoo-ah bolehkah aku bertanya? siapa dua orang lainnya yang ada difoto itu?" Tanya Jeonghan penasaran dengan masa lalu Jisoo dan orang-orang difoto itu. Jisoo segera melepaskan genggamannya ditangan Jeonghan dan mengambil foto yang tadi ia letakkan diatas meja.

" Yang ini namanya Seokmin, dia sekarang tinggal di Amerika dan karena ia sangat sibuk dengan sekolahnya jadi aku sudah jarang berkomunikasi dengannya." Kata Jisoo sambil menunjuk foto namja berbadan tinggi dan memiliki hidung yang sangat mancung.

"Lalu yang ini? Tanya Jeonghan sambil menunjuk foto namja manis berpipi chubby yang tersenyum sangat imut.

"Namanya Seungkwan, dia meninggal 4 tahun yang lalu." Wajah Jisoo berubah sedih saat mengatakan itu dan membuat Jeonghan merasa tidak enak.

"Maaf Jisoo-ah aku membuatmu sedih lagi." Kata Jeonghan menyesal.

"Tidak masalah, aku baik-baik saja." Kata Jisoo lalu tersenyum.

"Jadi apakah gelang kamu itu pemberian darinya?" Tanya Jeonghan penasaran.

"Iya, itu pemberian Seungkwan, dia memberikan gelang yang sama kepadaku, Mingyu dan Seokmin sehari sebelum dia meninggal."

"Aku yakin saat ini Seungkwan sudah bahagia diatas sana, jadi kamu juga harus bahagia Jisoo-ah." Jeonghan mencoba menghibur Jisoo dan tersenyum kepada namja tampan itu.

"Gomawo." Kata Jisoo ikut tersenyum.

"Seharusnya aku yang berterimaksih padamu Jisoo-ah, karena selama ini kamu selalu baik padaku." Kata Jeonghan sambil memandang namja tampan didepannya.

"Aku senang bisa terus berbuat baik padamu Yoon Jeonghan, jadi kamu tidak perlu berterima kasih. Sudah, cepatlah tidur, ini sudah malam." Kata Jisoo lalu berdiri dan menyuruh Jeonghan untuk berbaring dan memasangkan selimut ketubuh namja cantik itu.

"Terima kasih Jisoo yang baik, selamat malam." Kata Jeonghan lalu memejamkan matanya.

"Aku sudah memperingatkanmu untuk tidak terlalu mempercayai kebaikan Yoon Jeonghan." Kata Jisoo dalam hati sambil memperhatikan Jeonghan yang sudah memejamkan matanya. Ia tersenyum sekilas lalu beranjak pergi meninggalkan Jeonghan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jihoon sedang meringkuk ditempat tidur sambil menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut. Walaupun sudah jam 7 pagi namun diluar masih sedikit gelap. Mungkin karena salju yang masih turun dengan lebatnya. Ia sangat malas beranjak dari tempat tidurnya, namun ia teringat sesuatu dan membuatnya bangun dengan tergesa-gesa dan berlari menuju ruang cuci yang ada dirumahnya.

"Pelayan, dimana jaket yang kemarin kusuruh untuk mencuci?" Tanya Jihoon pada salah satu pelayan yang bekerja dirumahnya.

"Oh, ini tuan." Kata pelayan itu lalu menyerahkan jaket tebal berwarna coklat kepada Jihoon.

"Terimakasih." Kata Jihoon dan kembali berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"Bagaimana caranya aku mengembalikan ini, aku tidak mungkin bertemu dengannya selama liburan musin dingin." Kata Jihoon setelah melipat dengan rapi jaket milik Soonyoung.

"Lebih baik aku minta nomor Soonyoung dari Jeonghan-ah, bukankah dia sepupu Jeonghan-ah."

Jihoon segera mengirim sms pada Jeonghan untuk meminta nomor Soonyoung, dia juga memberikan alasan kenapa ia meminta nomor sepupu Jeonghan itu yaitu untuk mengembalikan jaket yang sudah Soonyoung pinjamkan padanya. Jihoon tidak ingin Jeonghan salah paham dan mengira ia menyukai Soonyoung. Yang ada Jeonghan akan menggodanya habis-habisan.

Tidak menunggu lama, ia mendapatkan sms balasan dari Jeonghan yang menyertakan nomor Soonyoung disana. Ia segera membalas sms Jeonghan dengan ucapan terimakasih lalu mulai mengetik pesan dan dikirimkan ke nomor Soonyoung.

" _Aku ingin mengembalikan jaketmu, ayo kita bertemu disuatu tempat_." Jihoon.

Selang beberapa menit ia menerima pesan balasan dari Soonyoung.

Soonyoung : " _Darimana kamu mendapatkan nomorku?"_

Jihoon : " _Aku memintanya dari Jeonghan-ah, kenapa ? kamu keberatan aku mengetahui nomormu ? aku akan menghapusnya setelah mengembalikan jaketmu, jadi mari kita bertemu."_

Soonyoung : _"Baik, mari bertemu di Gureum café hari ini jam 10, jangan sampai telat karena aku benci menunggu._

Jihoon : _" Jangan khawatir Kwon Soonyoung, karena aku bukan tipe orang yang tidak tepat waktu."_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kini Jihoon dan Soonyoung sudah duduk berhadapan disalah satu meja di Gureum café. Didepan mereka sudah tersaji coklat hangat dan spageti yang sudah dipesan Jihoon karena ia datang duluan sebelum Soonyoung.

"Terimakasih jaketnya." Kata Jihoon sambil menyerahkan bungkusan berisi jaket Soonyoung.

"Aku akan menghapus nomormu sekarang." Kini Jihoon membuka daftar kontak dihandphonenya dan akan menghapus nomor Soonyoung disana.

"Jangan dihapus." Kata Soonyoung tiba-tiba dan membuat Jihoon berhenti sebelum ia berhasil menghapus nomor Soonyoung.

"Kenapa? Bukankah kamu sendiri yang ingin aku menghapusnya. Apa kamu berubah pikiran dan ingin aku menyimpan nomormu?" Tanya Jihoon bingung.

"Bukan seperti itu, aku tidak suka pewangi yang kamu gunakan saat mencuci jaketku, baunya benar-benar menjijikan, jadi cuci lagi dengan pewangi yang berbeda dan hubungi aku lagi untuk mengembalikan jaketku." Kata Soonyoung sambil mencium aroma jaket yang diserahkan Jihoon dan pura-pura ingin muntah. Soonyoung tidak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba berbicara seperti itu, ia hanya membuat alasan agar Jihoon tidak kepedean saat dia bilang jangan menghapus nomornya, sebenarnya ia ingin Jihoon tetap menyimpan nomornya tapi dia gengsi untuk mengatakannya.

"Bagaimana bisa kamu seenaknya seperti ini, akukan sudah mencucinya, kalau kamu tidak suka dengan pewanginya, cuci saja sendiri." Kata Jihoon sedikit berteriak karena merasa kesal.

"Kalau tidak mau ya sudah, tidak usah berteriak seperti itu, aku akan membuangnya saja." Kata Soonyoung sedikit memelankan suaranya karena pelanggan lain dicafe itu melihat kearah mereka gara-gara tadi Jihoon berteriak.

"Dasar kau ini, Baik aku akan mencucinya lagi, kamu tidak perlu membuangnya." Kata Jihoon sambil mengambil jaket Soonyoung dari tangan namja itu walaupun ia masih kesal.

Soonyoung tersenyum diam-diam tanpa sepengetahuan Jihoon karena namja imut itu akhirnya mau mencuci lagi jaket miliknya. Sebenarnya ia suka dengan pewangi yang digunakan Jihoon. Namun ia hanya ingin mencari alasan untuk bisa bertemu lagi dengan namja imut itu. Dia mungkin sudah gila karena bersikap seperti ini pada orang yang telah membuat hubungan Jeonghan-ah dengan teman-temannya menjadi rusak. Soonyoung selalu mengatakan membenci Jihoon namun dalam hatinya berkata lain. Ia tidak tahu mengapa ia seperti ini.

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continue…

Hai hai semuanya...wah aku baru sempet ngepost lanjutan ffnya, sebenernya chapter ini udah selesai aku ketik sejak kemaren2 tapi berhubung aku malas ngeditnya karena ada pengganggu yang setiap saat muncul dihadapanku tanpa tahu malu, yah jadi agak lama deh, #edisicurhat, sebenernya part ini ingin aku buat lebih panjang cuman kayaknya biar chapternya lebih banyak jadi aku kurangi sedikit kali ya...hahahaha oke2 tidak lupa aku akan selalu berterimakasih pada reader yang sudah mampir membaca ff ini juga review, follow and favorite nya terimakasih banyak semua...Chapter selanjutnya DK bakal muncul dikehidupan Jisoo Jeonghan Mingyu dll, kira-kira karakter dan perannya seperti apa? tunggu aja...

.

.

See you...

.

.

.


	5. Secret

**True or False**

 **( Secret )**

Seventeen Seunghan / Jeongcheol Fanfiction

Cast

Jeonghan

Seungcheol

Jihoon

Joshua

Mingyu

Wonwoo

Vernon

Jun

.

.

.

.

 _Jika kamu pikir balas dendam akan menyelesaikan masalah, maka kamu salah besar. Menyimpan dendam hanya akan membuatmu menderita. Kamu tidak hanya akan menyakiti orang lain tapi kamu secara tidak sadar sudah menyakiti dirimu sendiri. Apakah kamu merasa bahagia jika kamu berhasil balas dendam?_

.

.

.

.

.

.

Vernon merebahkan tubuhnya dikasur empuk dikamar Jun. Terlihat Jun juga melakukan hal sama dengan Vernon. Kini mata mereka menerawang memandang langit-langit kamar namun tatapan mereka terlihat kosong dan tidak benar-benar memandang keatas. Mereka hanya diam dan sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Vernon masih merasa penasaran dengan hubungan Jeonghan dengan namja tinggi yang ia lihat bersama Jeonghan waktu itu. Ia belum sempat bertanya langsung pada Jeonghan karena mereka memang sudah tidak pernah bertemu lagi kecuali saat disekolahan. Mungkin namja cantik itu masih marah dengan Seungcheol atau bahkan dengan mereka semua. Apalagi selama liburan musin dingin ini mungkin dia tidak akan punya kesempatan untuk bertemu dengan Jeonghan. Sebenarnya ia ingin menghubungi Jeonghan dan mengajaknya bertemu namun ia ragu dan takut Jeonghan tidak mau bertemu dengannya karena masih marah. Ia ingin sekali bertanya pada Jeonghan siapa sebenarnya namja tinggi itu dan apa hubungannya dengan Jeonghan. Namun ia yakin hubungan Jeonghan dan namja itu lebih dari sekedar teman. Vernon bisa melihat itu dari apa yang Jeonghan lakukan dengan namja itu.

"Vernon-ah sepertinya aku sedang menyukai seseorang." Kata Jun tiba-tiba dan membuat Vernon tersadar dari lamunannya dan menengok kearah Jun.

"Siapa?" Tanya Vernon penasaran lalu bangun dan duduk dipinggiran ranjang.

"Seseorang yang seharusnya tidak pernah aku cintai, seseorang yang bahkan tidak pantas mendapatkan cinta dari orang sepertiku." Kata Jun dengan tetap berbaring, ia terlihat memejamkan matanya seolah berfikir.

"Kenapa begitu? siapa saja berhak untuk mencintai bukan? Aku pikir cinta itu tidak memandang apapun, jadi kalau kamu menyukai seseorang maka ungkapkan saja." Kata Vernon masih memandangi sahabatnya itu.

"Bagaimana kalau orang yang aku cintai adalah sahabatku sendiri? Kata jun lalu duduk dihadapan Vernon.

"Siapa? Apa kamu suka Seungcheol-ah, Wonwoo, atau Jeonghan? Atau jangan-jangan kamu malah menyukaiku." Kata Vernon sambil memandang penasaran kearah Jun.

"Jangan bodoh, kamu sama sekali bukan tipeku bule sinting." Kata Jun lalu memukul kepala Vernon.

"Baguslah kalau begitu karena kamu juga bukan tipeku, lalu siapa orang yang kau sukai itu?" Tanya Vernon sambil mengusap kepalanya yang sakit karena pukulan Jun.

"Jeonghan-ah." Kata Jun pelan. Mendengarkan jawaban Jun barusan sontak membuat ekspresi wajah Vernon berubah. Vernon sangat bingung harus bereaksi bagaimana. Ia hanya tidak menyangka ternyata Jun menyukai Jeonghan.

"Kenapa? Apa ada yang salah ?" Tanya Jun karena melihat ekspresi Vernon yang sedikit aneh.

"Tidak, sama sekali tidak ada yang salah, hanya saja aku sedikit terkejut, oh Jun-ah aku lupa hari ini aku ada janji dengan adikku, aku harus segera pergi dia pasti sudah menungguku, sampai jumpa Jun-ah." Kata Vernon dan langsung pergi keluar dari kamar Jun.

Jun sedikit merasa aneh dengan sikap Vernon, namja itu seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seorang namja tinggi baru saja keluar dari pesawat dan berjalan diarea lobi bandara sambil menyeret kopernya. Ia terlihat memegang handphone ditangannya lalu menempelkannya kekuping kanannya.

"Sudah kubilang hentikan semuanya, apa menurut kalian Seungkwan-ah akan senang dengan semua ini."

"Kalian benar-benar keras kepala, kalau kalian tidak mau menghentikan semuanya, maka aku yang akan membuat kalian berhenti." Kata namja itu dengan nada marah lalu menutup sambungan telpon.

Namja itu lalu menengokkan kepalanya kekanan dan kekiri untuk mencari seseorang.

"Hyung, aku disini." Teriak sebuah suara dan membuat namja itu mengarahkan pandangannya kesumber suara.

"Ternyata kau disana Chan-ah." Kata namja itu lalu berjalan mendekati namja yang bernama Chan itu.

"Biar aku bawakan kopermu hyung." Kata Chan kepada namja itu lalu mengambil koper milik namja itu dan mereka segera berjalan pergi dari sana.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jeonghan POV

Aku meringkuk diatas tempat tidurku sambil menutupi seluruh tubuhku dengan selimut. Air mataku terus mengalir dengan deras tanpa bisa dibendung. Aku baru saja mendapatkan kabar buruk hari ini, orangtuaku akan bercerai minggu depan, sebenarnya aku sudah sering melihat ataupun mendengar mereka bertengkar. Namun aku selalu mencoba tidak peduli karena mungkin mereka hanya bertengkar sebentar lalu baikan lagi. Namun kali ini sepertinya mereka sudah mantap akan bercerai, mereka sudah memberitahuku dan menjelaskan semuanya padaku bahwa mereka sudah tidak bisa bersama lagi. Dan aku yakin semua anak didunia ini tidak akan ada yang menginginkan orangtuanya bercerai termasuk aku. Tapi tidak ada yang bisa aku lakukan agar mereka tidak bercerai jadi mau tidak mau aku harus menerima keputusan mereka. Hampir seharian ini aku belum keluar kamar ataupun turun dari ranjangku. Aku baru saja akan turun dari tempat tidur untuk pergi kekamar mandi saat terdengar ada sms masuk dari handphoneku yang kuletakkan ditas meja. Aku segera mengambil handphoneku dan membuka sebuah pesan yang ternyata dari Soonyoung.

Soonyoung : _"Jeonghan-ah keluarlah, seharian ini kamu belum keluar kamar, aku tahu apa yang kamu rasakan saat ini, mari kita jalan-jalan untuk menenangkan pikiranmu, aku tunggu didepan rumah."_

Sebenarnya aku malas kemana-mana untuk hari ini tapi tidak ada salahnya jika aku pergi bersama Soonyoung, siapa tahu aku akan merasa baikan setelah jalan-jalan.

Jeonghan : _" Baiklah, aku ganti baju dulu dan segera keluar."_

Akhirnya aku menyetujui ajakan Soonyoung untuk pergi dengannya. Aku segera berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk mencuci muka dan langsung berganti baju.

Jeonghan POV End

.

.

.

.

.

"Jeonghan-ah bagaimana kalau kita ke mall?" Tanya Soonyoung tanpa menoleh kearah Jeonghan karena sedang menyetir mobil.

"Terserah kamu saja, bukankah kamu yang mengajakku." Kata Jeonghan masih memandang keluar jendela mobil tanpa menengok kearah Soonyoung.

"Baiklah." Soonyoung segera mengarahkan mobilnya menuju ke mall terbesar yang ada di Seoul.

Setelah sampai didepan Gedung Mall, mereka segera berjalan memasuki mall dan melihat-lihat siapa tahu ada barang yang menarik perhatian mereka. Soonyoung memandang kearah Jeonghan yang sedang berjalan disebelahnya. Ia merasa kasihan pada sepupunya ini, entah kenapa ia lebih sering melihat Jeonghan sedih daripada tersenyum. Soonyoung ingin sekali menghibur Jeonghan namun sepertinya dia bukanlah tipe orang yang pandai menghibur orang lain. Saat mereka sedang asyik melihat-lihat beberapa souvenir, mereka bertemu dengan Seungcheol dan Doyoon yang sepertinya sedang berkencan. Jeonghan ingin sekali mengajak Soonyoung untuk menghindar namun sepertinya Seungcheol dan Doyoon berjalan mendekati mereka berdua.

"Hai Jeonghan-ah, kau ada disini juga?" Tanya Seungcheol saat sudah berada didepan Jeonghan dan Soonyoung.

Soonyoung terlihat bingung dan penasan dengan namja yang sedang bersama Seungcheol. Sepertinya jika dilihat dari bagaimana cara namja itu menggandeng Seungcheol dan menatap tidak suka pada Jeonghan pasti namja ini bukan teman ataupun saudara Seungcheol. Lalu siap namja ini, bukankah Seungcheol menyukai Jihoon jadi tidak mungkin kan namja ini pacar Seungcheol.

"Nae, Soonyoung-ah memintaku menemaninya berbelanja." Jawab Jeonghan lalu tersenyun sangat manis kearah Seungcheol dan Doyoon. Soonyoung bisa mengetahui bahwa senyuman Jeonghan hanya kebohongan semata, ia tahu bahwa sebenarnya hati Jeonghan sedang menangis. Soonyoung tahu itu dari mata Jeonghan.

Kini Soonyoung bisa menebak bahwa namja yang bersama Seungcheol sudah pasti adalah pacarnya. Dia baru tahu kalau Seungcheol ternyata seorang playboy, apa Jihoon juga merasakan hal yang sama seperti yang Jeonghan rasakan, apakah Seungcheol juga sudah mempermainkan hati Jihoon. Dia benar-benar tidak suka dengan Seungcheol dan dia tidak ingin Jeonghan dan Jihoon dekat-dekat dengan Seungcheol. Tunggu! apa dia baru saja menghawatirkan Jihoon? Ada apa dengannya, kenapa disaat seperti ini dia malah memikirkan Jihoon. Soonyoung segera menggelengkan kepalanya lalu ia akan segera mengajak Jeonghan pergi dari situasi ini.

"Jeonghan-ah ayo kita segera mencari baju yang aku cari, bukankah kamu berjanji mau membantuku mencari baju itu." Kata Soonyoung lalu menarik tangan Jeonghan namun namja cantik itu malah merasa bingung dan hanya menatap Soonyoung dengan tatapan tidak mengerti.

"Kita harus segera menemukan baju yang mau aku beli, ayo cepat kita mencarinya lagi." Kata Soonyoung lalu berjalan sambil menarik tangan Jeonghan.

"Seungcheol-ah aku pergi dulu, nikmati kencan kalian." Kata Jeonghan pada Seungcheo lalu melambaikan tangannya dan berjalan mengikuti Soonyoung.

Jeonghan mencoba melepaskan tangan Soonyoung dipergelangan tangannya saat langkahnya telah sejajar dengan namja manis itu. Mereka juga sudah berjalan menjauh dari Seungcheol dan Dooyon.

"Hei, kamu berbohong ya soal baju itu." Kata Jeonghan pada Soonyoung dan membuat namja manis itu menghentikan langkahnya.

"Aku hanya tidak suka kamu terus berlama-lama dengan namja menyebalkan itu." Kata Soonyoung lalu memandang Jeonghan yang juga ikut menghentikan langkahnya.

"Seungcheol maksudmu? Kenapa kamu bilang dia menyebalkan?"

"Hei, kamu pikir aku tidak tahu, kamu hampir menangis melihat Seungcheol bersama namja tadi, mungkin orang lain tidak akan tahu tapi aku tahu dirimu Jeonghan-ah."

"Aku baik-baik saja, dan kamu tidak perlu khawatir, aku sudah tidak menyukai Seungcheol jadi aku tidak akan cemburu melihat dia jalan dengan namja atau Yeoja manapun."

"Kamu itu tidak pandai berbohong Jeonghan-ah, aku bisa melihatnya dari matamu. Mungkin kamu bisa membohongi semua orang tapi tidak denganku." Kata Soonyoung menatap lurus kearah manik mata Jeonghan yang terlihat mulai berair.

"Kamu benar, aku memang tidak bisa membohongimu, kamu benar atas semuanya, aku memang berbohong saat aku bilang sudah tidak menyukai Seungcheol dan aku juga berbohong saat aku bilang aku baik-baik saja saat melihat Seungcheol bersama orang lain." Kini air mata Jeonghan sudah tidak terbendung lagi dan mengalir dengan deras menuruni pipi mulusnya. Soonyoung yang melihat itu segera merengkuh Jeonghan kedalam pelukannya dan mencoba menenangkan namja cantik itu.

"Sebaiknya kita pulang saja, kalau aku tahu akan seperti ini, seharusnya aku tidak mengajakmu pergi." Kata Soonyoung menyesal karena niatnya membuat Jeonghan bahagia dan tersenyum malah membuat namja cantik itu sedih dan menangis seperti ini. Soonyoung segera mengajak Jeonghan untuk pulang, mereka berjalan menuju tempat parkir dalam diam dan dengan pikiran masing-masing tanpa ada yang mengeluarkan sepatah katapun.

Soonyoung dan Jeonghan baru saja akan masuk kedalam mobil saat tiba-tiba Seungcheol berjalan kearah mereka dan berhenti didekat Jeonghan.

"Jeonghan-ah bisakah kita bicara sebentar." Kata Seungcheol pada Jeonghan dan namja cantik itu melihat kearah Soonyoung yang memberikan kode agar Jeonghan tidak mengiyakan.

"Baiklah, aku juga ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu."

"Soonyoung-ah aku akan berbicara sebentar dengan Seungcheol-ah, tunggulah disini aku segera kembali." Kata Jeonghan pada Soonyoung yang terlihat kecewa dengan keputusan Jeonghan.

.

.

.

.

Kini Seungcheol dan Jeonghan telah duduk berhadapan disalah satu café yang berada didalam mall. Tempat itu lumayan sepi dan hanya ada 2 anak kecil yang duduk dipojok cafe dan sedang menikmati ice cream.

"Doyoon-ah dimana? Bukankah tadi kalian bersama? Tanya Jeonghan mencoba memulai pembicaraan dengan sedikit basa-basi.

"Dia ada urusan mendadak jadi dia pulang duluan."

"Kamu bilang ingin berbicara denganku, bicaralah Seungcheol-ah." Kata Jeonghan sambil membenarkan posisi duduknya.

"Kamu tadi juga bilang ada yang ingin kamu katakan padaku, jadi kamu duluan saja."

"Baiklah, aku akan bicara duluan." Jeonghan terlihat mengambil nafasnya dalam lalu mengeluarkannya secara perlahan.

"Seungcheol-ah apakah kamu masih ingat saat kamu bilang kita tidak usah berbicara satu sama lain untuk selamanya."

"Itu…." Belum sempat Seungcheol menyelesaikan kalimatnya namun Jeonghan sudah menyelanya.

"Mari kita lakukan itu mulai dari sekarang." Jeonghan memandang kearah Seungcheol yang sangat terkejut mendengar apa yang Jeonghan katakana barusan.

"Jeonghan-ah waktu itu aku tidak benar-benar serius mengatakannya, aku mengajakmu berbicara juga ingin minta maaf soal hal itu."

"Kalau kamu tidak benar-benar serius mengatakannya waktu itu, kalau begitu sekarang aku yang serius mengatakannya, mari kita tidak berbicara satu sama lain selamanya, mari kita pura-pura tidak saling mengenal dan pura-pura tidak melihat jika kita tidak sengaja bertemu."

"Kenapa kamu memintaku untuk melakukan hal bodoh seperti itu, aku tidak akan melakukannya." Seungcheol benar-benar tidak mengerti kenapa Jeonghan berbicara seperti itu, apakah Jeonghan begitu membencinya sehingga namja cantik itu tidak ingin berbicara lagi dengannya.

"Kamu harus melakukannya Seungcheol-ah karena aku tidak bisa bertemu atau berbicara denganmu lagi setelah ini."

"Kenapa? Apa kamu sangat membenciku sampai-sampai kamu tidak ingin berbicara lagi denganku?" Seungcheol mencoba meminta penjelasan dari Jeonghan, ia merasa bingung dengan sikap Jeonghan yang seperti ini.

"Aku tidak membencimu Seungcheol-ah tapi aku membenci diriku sendiri."

"Apa maksudmu, aku tidak mengerti." Seungcheol merasa bingung dengan ucapan Jeonghan, ia bisa melihat Jeonghan menghela nafasnya dalam lalu memandang kearahnya.

"Aku merasa aku adalah teman yang sangat buruk untukmu, wonwoo, jun dan juga Vernon. Aku merasa hanya bisa membuat masalah yang membuat kalian harus terlibat didalamnya.

"Tidak, kamu tidak seperti itu Jeonghan-ah."

"Seungcheol-ah aku benar-benar merasa bersalah padamu, aku seharusnya ikut bahagia saat melihatmu bahagia bersama orang yang kamu cintai tapi aku justru marah dan kecewa melihatmu bersama Doyoon-ah."Jeonghan menghentikan kalimatnya sebentar dan mencoba mengatur nafasnya.

"Dan maafkan aku Seungcheol-ah karena...aku menyukaimu, aku tidak ingin merusak hubunganmu dengan Doyoon-ah jadi mulai dari sekarang mari kita saling menjauh." Jeonghan berdiri dari duduknya dan memandang kearah Seungcheol yang masih duduk dengan ekspresi yang tidak bisa Jeonghan baca. Seungcheol sangat terkejut dengan pengakuan Jeonghan, ia merasa senang karena Jeonghan memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya, tapi ia merasa kecewa karena justru Jeonghanlah yang lebih dulu mengungkapkan perasaannya dan ia merasa menjadi orang paling pengecut didunia ini karena tidak berani mengakui perasaannya pada Jeonghan, Seungcheol merasa sedih menerima kenyataan bahwa ia akan kehilangan Jeonghan yang lebih memilih menjauh darinya, Ia juga merasa bimbang apakah ia harus meninggalkan Doyoon dan mengatakan pada Jeonghan bahwa ia juga memiliki perasaan yang sama dengan yang Jeonghan rasakan. Tapi dia tidak mungkin meninggalkan Doyoon begitu saja karena ia tidak ingin menyakiti namja itu, Ia tidak ingin egois dan mementingkan kebahagiaannya sendiri. Bukankah dia yang sudah memutusan untuk belajar mencintai Doyoon dan melupakan Jeonghan. Bukankah dia sudah berjanji kepada Doyoon untuk tidak meninggalkan namja itu apapun yang terjadi. Ya, dia tidak boleh melanggar janjinya dan menyakiti Doyoon.

"Selamat tinggal Seungcheol-ah." Jeonghan mencoba tersenyum sebelum beranjak pergi meninggalkan Seungcheol yang masih tetap diam ditempat duduknya.

Setelah membalikkan tubuhnya membelakangi Seungcheol airmata Jeonghan mengalir dari kedua matanya. Ia merasa sedih karena mungkin ini akan menjadi percakapan terakhirnya dengan Seungcheol namun ia juga merasa lega karena telah mengeluarkan semua beban yang ada dihatinya selama ini. Ia tidak akan tahu apa yang akan terjadi kedepannya, ia hanya perlu melewati semua itu. Ia berjalan mendekati mobil Soonyoung dan menghapus airmatanya sebelum sampai didekat sepupunya yang tengah bersandar di pintu mobil.

"Jeonghan-ah apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Soonyoung khawatir saat Jeonghan sudah berdiri didepannya.

"Aku baik-baik saja Soonyoung-ah, aku ingin pergi kesuatu tempat jadi kamu pulang duluan saja."

"Kemana? Biar aku antar." Soonyoung tidak mungkin membiarkan Jeonghan pergi sendiri, ia yakin baru saja terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada Jeonghan. Ia bisa melihat kedua mata Jeonghan yang memerah, namja itu pasti habis menangis. Tapi ia tidak ingin bertanya pada Jeonghan dan membuat Jeonghan merasa risih padanya karena ia terlalu ikut campur urusan namja cantik berambut panjang itu. Tugasnya hanya menghibur Jeonghan saat sepupunya itu merasa sedih dan juga melindunginya dari orang-orang seperti Seungcheol.

"Terimakasih Soonyoung-ah tapi aku bisa pergi sendiri."

"Mana mungkin aku membiarkanmu pergi sendiri , bagaimana kalau terjadi sesuatu padamu, nanti orangtuamu akan memarahiku karena tidak bisa menjagamu."

"Mereka tidak akan peduli padaku walau aku mati sekalipun jadi jangan takut mereka akan memarahimu."

"Kenapa kamu bicara seperti itu, siapa bilang orangtuamu tidak peduli padamu, mereka akan khawatir jika terjadi sesuatu yang buruk padamu, dan apa kamu tidak kasihan padaku terus diliputi rasa cemas karena menghawatirkanmu." Soonyoung meninggikan volume suaranya karena merasa kesal dengan Jeonghan yang keras kepala.

"Maafkan aku Soonyoung-ah, aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu khawatir padaku, tapi aku mohon biarkan aku pergi sendiri, aku berjanji akan baik-baik saja, aku bisa jaga diri sendiri jadi jangan terlalu khawatir."

"Baiklah, tapi kamu harus berjanji untuk tetap baik-baik saja, dan kalau terjadi sesuatu langsung hubungi aku." Akhirnya Soonyoung membiarkan Jeonghan pergi sendiri setelah melihat wajah memelas Jeonghan plus puppy eyes andalan namja cantik itu.

"Terimakasih Soonyoung-ah, aku berjanji semuanya akan baik-baik saja, bye." Jeonghan segera berjalan pergi meninggalkan Soonyoung yang masih berdiri didekat mobilnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Vernon baru saja turun dari mobilnya. Kini ia sudah berdiri didepan gedung Gym yang terbilang cukup mewah dan pengunjungnya sudah bisa dipastikan adalah orang-orang dari kalangan atas. Ia datang kesini bukan untuk olahraga karena dia adalah tipe orang yang anti dengan yang namanya olahraga. Namun ia ingin menemui Seungcheol yang kebetulan sedang berada disini. Tadi namja bermarga choi itu menelfonnya dan menyuruhnya datang kesini. Ia tidak tahu kenapa Seungcheol ingin menemuinya, tapi sepertinya namja itu sedang memiliki masalah dan pasti dialah orang yang akan mendengarkan keluh kesah temannya itu. Vernon sendiri tidak tahu kenapa Seungcheol selalu menceritakan apapun kepadanya bukankah teman Seungcheol bukan hanya dirinya, masih ada Wonwoo, Jun atau Jeonghan. Tapi memang tidak mungkin Seungcheol bercerita pada Jeonghan kalau masalahnya saja tentang namja cantik itu. Vernon tahu kalau Seungcheol menyukai Jeonghan karena Seungcheol sendiri yang menceritakan padanya. Dan ia juga seharusnya merasa lega karena Seungcheol tidak bercerita pada Jun karena Vernon juga baru tahu ternyata Jun juga menyukai Jeonghan dan bisa gawat kalau Seungcheol dan Jun sampai tahu ternyata mereka menyukai orang yang sama. Vernon segera melangkahkan kakinya memasuki gedung itu. Ia segera bertanya kepada penjaga Gym itu apakah tahu Seungcheol berada dimana. Karena Seungcheol adalah pelanggan tetap disana jadi semua pegawai Gym itu tentu saja mengenal Seungcheol. Jadi tidak sulit untuk Vernon bisa menemukan keberadaan Seungcheol. Ia segera berjalan kearah Seungcheol yang tengah duduk disalah satu tempat istirahat yang ada didalam Gym. Namun Vernon segera menghentikan langkahnya saat ia melihat Seungcheol sedang berbicara dengan seseorang yang sepertinya tidak asing baginya. Vernon ingat bahwa namja yang sedang bersama Seungcheol adalah namja yang pernah ia lihat bersama Jeonghan. Jadi Seungcheol mengenal namja itu, apakah Seungcheol tahu bahwa namja itu memiliki hubungan dengan Jeonghan. Kalau Seungcheol tahu bukankah Seungcheol sudah menceritakan padanya. Kenapa Vernon merasa semuanya semakin rumit, kenapa ia harus dipusingkan dengan hal-hal seperti ini. Vernon segera mendekati Seungcheol dan memanggil namja itu.

"Seungcheol-ah." Panggil Vernon pada Seungcheol dan terlihat Seungcheol dan namja disebelahnya menengok kearahnya.

"Kamu sudah datang Vernon-ah, kemarilah." Kata Seungcheol lalu menyuruh Vernon duduk disebelahnya. Pandangan Vernon kini beralih pada namja disebelah Seungcheol. Sepertinya tidak hanya Vernon yang terkejut melihat namja itu karena ternyata namja itu juga terkejut melihat Vernon.

"Oya Vernon-ah kenalkan ini temanku sekaligus pembimbing di tempat Gym ini, namanya Mingyu. Mingyu-ah perkenalkan ini temanku namanya Vernon." Seungcheol mencoba saling memperkanalkan Vernon dan Mingyu namun mereka terlihat hanya tersenyum canggung sambil bersalaman satu sama lain.

"Seungcheol-ah sepertinya kalian ingin membicarakan sesuatu, lebih baik aku meninggalkan kalian berdua, aku juga masih harus melatih beberapa pelanggan baru." Kata Mingyu lalu berdiri dan berjalan pergi meninggalkan Seungcheol dan Vernon. Seungcheol hanya tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya pada Mingyu lalu menatap kearah Vernon. Namun namja blasteran amerika korea itu sepertinya masih menatap kearah Mingyu yang sudah mulai menghilang dari pandangan mereka

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Seungcheol sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya didepan wajah Vernon.

"Aku hanya merasa pernah melihatnya, tapi sepertinya bukan dia orangnya mungkin hanya mirip saja, oya kenapa kamu memintaku kemari? Apa soal Jeonghan lagi?" Ekspresi wajah Seungchel kini berubah murung saat Vernon bertanya seperti itu dan Vernon sudah bisa menebak bahwa ini pasti soal Jeonghan lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jeonghan menekan bel yang ada dipintu sebuah apartemen. Saat pintu dibuka keluarlah seorang namja tampan yang terlihat terkejut dengan kedatangan Jeonghan.

"Jisoo-ah bolehkan aku menginap disini?"

"Ada apa? apa kamu sedang ada masalah lalu kabur dari rumah?" Tanya Jisoo sambil mempersilakan Jeonghan masuk dan menutup kembali pintu apartemennya.

"Aku hanya sedang malas tidur dirumah, dan juga aku sangat merindukanmu Jisoo-ah jadi aku datang kesini." Kata Jeonghan sambil tersenyum sangat manis.

Entah kenapa Jisoo merasa harus menghindar agar tidak melihat senyum itu. Seunyuman Jeonghan yang bisa membuatnya ragu dengan tujuan awalnya.

"Aku akan membuatkanmu coklat hangat." Jisoo segera berjalan pergi meninggalkan Jeonghan yang sedang duduk disofa yang ada diruang tamu apartemennya. Ia tidak boleh terbawa suasana dan nantinya akan merusak semua rencananya. Jisoo menenagkan dirinya didapur sambil terus memperingatkan dirinya sendiri agar tidak tertarik pada Jeonghan. Ia mengeluarkan handphone dari saku celananya dan menekan nomor seseorang.

"Ada apa menelfonku? Tumben sekali kamu menghubungiku." Kata suara dari seberang telfon dan membuat Jisoo mendengus kesal karena terpaksa menelfon orang menyebalkan itu.

"Apakah tawaranmu kemarin masih berlaku?" Tanya Jisoo ragu sambil tangan kirinya meremas ujung meja yang ada didalam dapur.

"hahahaha, kenapa ? apa kamu sudah berubah pikiran Jisoo-ah? tebakanku ternyata benar bahwa kamu tidak bisa membereskannya sendiri?" Jisoo benar-benar kesal mendengar tawa mengejek dari lawan bicaranya namun ia berusaha menahan emosinya dan mengatur nafas sebentar baru kembali melakukan pembicaraan dengan orang itu.

"Terserah kalau kamu berpikir aku payah atau apapun yang ada dipikiranmu itu Mingyu-ah, tapi aku merasa kita memang harus bekerjasama, bukankah tujuan kita sama, lagipula tidak ada gunanya juga kita terus bertengkar untuk hal yang sudah tidak ada lagi didunia ini, jadi mari kita berdamai dan selesaikan ini bersama." Kata Jisoo berusaha tetap tenang dan berbicara dengan pelan agar Jeonghan tidak mendengarkan pembicaraannya.

"Baiklah, berhubung aku adalah orang yang baik hati, maka aku akan menyetujui tawaranmu, tapi aku tidak suka diperintah jadi kamu yang harus mengikuti rencanaku." Kata Mingyu sambil tersenyum puas dari ujung telfon yang tentu saja tidak bisa dilihat oleh Jisoo.

"Terserah kau saja." Kata Jisoo lalu menutup telfonnya. Ia segera membuat coklat hangat untuk Jeonghan dan tidak ingin namja cantik itu curiga karena Jisoo terlalu lama didapur.

"Maaf menunggu lama." Kata Jisoo saat sampai di ruang tamu apartemennya dan menyerahkan segelas coklat hangat kearah Jeonghan. Namja cantik itu hanya tersenyum dan menerima coklat hangat yang Jisoo berikan padanya.

Jeonghan segera meneguk habis coklat hangat yang diberikan Jisoo lalu meletakkan gelas yang sudah kosong diatas meja. Jisoo melihat kearah Jeonghan dengan takjub lalu tersenyum melihat tingkah lucu Jeonghan yang saat ini tengah menggembungkan pipinya karena dipandangi terus oleh Jisoo.

"Jisoo-ah aku ngantuk, aku ingin tidur." Kata Jeonghan yang terlihat menguap sambil menutupi mulutnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Tidurlah dikamarku, biar aku tidur disini." Kata Jisoo pada Jeonghan namun namja cantik itu malah memposisikan tubuhnya meringkuk disofa panjang yang tadinya ia duduki.

"Kamu masuklah kekamarmu Jisoo-ah, aku akan tidur disini." Kata Jeonghan sambil memejamkan matanya. Jisoo masih duduk disofa kecil yang berada disamping sofa panjang tempat Jeonghan tidur. Ia hanya duduk dan matanya terus memperhatikan wajah manis Jeonghan hingga beberapa menit. Kini Jisoo berdiri dari duduknya dan berjongkok disamping sofa panjang dan tepat di depan wajah Jeonghan yang sepertinya sudah tertidur karena nafasnya telah berhembus secara teratur. Ia memperhatikan wajah tenang Jeonghan saat tertidur. Kenapa ia merasa ragu dan kasihan saat melihat bagaimana Jeonghan percaya padanya dan menganggapnya adalah orang baik. Apa yang akan Jeonghan lakukan jika namja cantik itu tahu siapa sebenarnya Jisoo dan apa yang akan Jisoo lakukan pada Jeonghan. Apakah Jeonghan akan ketakutan dan lari darinya. Kenapa Jisoo merasa takut jika itu semua terjadi. Kenapa Jisoo merasa takut akan kehilangan Jeonghan. Bahkan Jisoo sendiri ragu apakah dia akan tega melihat Jeonghan menderita. Tidak Jisoo tidak boleh kalah dengan yang namanya cinta, tidak mungkin Jisoo menyukai Jeonghan. Jisoo yakin perasaannya masih untuk Seungkwan dan walaupun namja itu sudah tidak ada didunia ini perasaannya tidak akan berubah. Tidak ada yang bisa merubah perasaannya untuk Seungkwan termasuk Jeonghan.

"Aku harus segera membereskanmu sebelum aku terjebak dengan perasaanku." Kata Jisoo pelan sambil tersenyum sinis kearah Jeonghan. Ia segera berjalan masuk menuju kamarnya dan meninggalkan Jeonghan yang sudah tertidur lelap diatas sofa. Jisoo bahkan tidak berniat membawakan selimut untuk Jeonghan. Biar saja namja cantik itu kedinginan, itu sama sekali bukan urusannya. Lagipula bukan Jisoo yang menyuruh Jeonghan menginap diapartemennya. Mulai sekarang Jisoo tidak akan bersikap lembut lagi pada Jeonghan atau dia sendiri yang akan terbawa suasana. Jisoo hanya perlu memulai misinya sebentar lagi. Dia tidak ingin membuang-buang waktu, ia hanya perlu membereskan semuanya lalu menghilang. Ya itu sangat mudah untuk Jisoo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ahjumma, bolehkah aku melihat kamar Seungkwan-ah." Kata seorang namja kepada wanita paruh baya yang tengah duduk sofa depannya.

"Tentu saja." Kata wanita setengah baya itu lalu tersenyum.

"Terimakasih ahjumma, kalau begitu aku keatas dulu." Kata namja itu lalu membungkukkan tubuhnya memberi hormat pada wanita setengah baya didepannya dan mulai berjalan menaiki tangga kayu yang ada dirumah sederhana itu.

"Seokmin-ah, Seungkwan pasti sangat senang kamu selalu meluangkan waktu untuk mampir kesini." Kata wanita setengah baya itu saat namja bernama Seokmin itu sudah melangkahkan kakinya menaiki 3 anak tangga.

"Aku juga sangat senang bisa datang kesini." Kata Seokmin dan hanya dibalas senyuman oleh wanita setengah baya itu.

Seokmin segera melanjutkan langkahnya dan berhasil sampai ditangga paling atas . Ia segera berjalan mendekati sebuah pintu yang dulu sangat sering ia masuki. Seokmin segera membuka pintu itu dan masuk secara perlahan untuk mengedarkan pandangannya kesetiap ujung ruangan. Tidak ada yang berubah sama sekali, Seokmin sangat merindukan tempat ini, dan tentu saja pemilik kamar ini. Namun ia sadar dia tidak akan pernah bisa bertemu lagi dengan pemilik kamar ini. Ia berjalan menuju meja yang hanya satu-satunya dikamar itu. Ia mengambil bingkai foto yang terpampang gambar seorang namja dengan pipi chubby lengkap dengan senyum menggemaskan disana.

"Seungkwan-ah aku sangat merindukanmu, semoga kamu bahagia disana, tapi aku punya kabar buruk Seungkwan-ah, aku yakin kamu juga tidak akan menyukai semua ini. Anak-anak bodoh itu sepertinya akan membuat masalah lagi dan aku harus menghentikan mereka. Aku tidak ingin orang-orang yang tidak tahu apa-apa menjadi korban. Entah apa yang ada dipikiran mereka, mereka hanya memikirkan balas dendam. Seungkwan-ah bisakah aku menghentikan mereka? Apa yang harus aku lakukan?

Seokmin duduk dipinggiran ranjang ruangan itu lalu meletakkan kembali bingkai foto yang tadi ia pegang keatas meja. Kini ia membuka laci meja disampingnya dan pandangannya terfokus pada buku diary yang ada didalam sana. Dengan ragu Seokmin mengmbil buku itu dan menutup kembali laci meja itu. Ia melihat kearah foto Seungkwan dan tersenyum.

"Seungkwan-ah bolehkah aku membuka ini, aku yakin kamu tidak akan keberatan jika aku membacanya."

Sudah sangat lama Seokmin ingin membaca isi diary ini. Namun ia selalu ragu dan takut Seungkwan akan marah padanya. Namun kini Seokmin telah memantapkan niatnya membaca diary Seungkwan. Ia mulai membuka lembar pertama buku diary itu dan menemukan selembar foto namja yang tengah tersenyum cool lengkap dengan tatapan tajamnya. Dibelakang foto itu terdapat sebuah nama yang sudah tidak asing lagi untuk Seokmin. Dulu Seungkwan selalu membicarakan orang ini setiap hari bahkan setiap jam menit dan detik. Seokmin melanjutkan membuka setiap halaman yang ada di buku diary Seungkwan dan hampir semuanya berisi curahan hati sahabat baiknya itu dan kini Seokmin telah mencapai halaman tengah buku diary tersebut, namun saat ia membuka halaman tersebut ia menjatuhkan sesuatu dari buku itu kepangkuannya. Sebuah liontin emas, kenapa Seokmin tidak tahu kalau Seungkwan memiliki Liontin ini bahkan Seokmin belum pernah melihat liontin ini sebelumnya.

"Sepertinya ini bisa dibuka." Kata Seokmin mencoba membuka bandul lionton berbentuk hati itu, dan berhasil, Seokmin berhasil membukanya dan ia sedikit terkejut melihat isi liontin itu, ada foto orang yang sama dengan foto yang ia temukan tadi, dan disisi yang lain ada nama orang itu dalam tulisan hangul. Ia segera membuka halaman tempat liontin tadi diletakkan.

02 Januari 2012

 _Dear diary_

 _Hari ini sunggu hari yang sangat sial dalam hidupku_

 _Seperti biasa anak-anak disekolahku melakukan hal kejam yang sama padaku_

 _Asal kamu tahu aku selalu selamat dihari-hari sebelumnya_

 _Dan itu berkat ketiga temanku, Seokmin, Jisoo dan Mingyu_

 _Aku benar-benar berhutang banyak pada mereka_

 _Entah kenapa disaat seluruh siswa disekolahku membullyku_

 _Mereka yang notabene siswa-siswa popular disekolahku malah membelaku mati-matian_

 _Tapi mereka sama sekali tidak sadar bahwa dengan mereka bersikap baik padaku_

 _Justru membuat siswa-siswa lain semakin mebullyku_

 _Namun aku tidak pernah memberitahu mereka bagaimana siswa-siswa itu terus menerorku bahkan saat aku sedang berada dirumah_

 _Dan saat ini adalah hari dimana aku merasa aku benar-benar akan mati_

 _Aku baru saja akan pulang kerumah saat teman-teman sekelasku yang lebih pantas kusebut musuh menghadangku dan menyeretku tanpa ampun_

 _Mereka membawaku kesebuah danau_

 _Entah apa yang akan mereka lakukan padaku aku hanya pasrah dan tidak melawan_

 _Tiba tiba saja salah satu dari mereka menendang perutku dan membuatku jatuh tersungkur_

 _Lalu aku merasakan mereka menginjak kakiku dan itu sangat sakit_

 _Meraka terus memukuliku hingga aku tidak sadarkan diri_

 _Namun aku masih bisa merasakan saat mereka mengangkat tubuhku lalu mendorongku hingga tubuhku tercebur kedalam danau yang sangat dalam itu_

 _Aku tidak bisa berenang dan ditambah lagi aku tidak bisa bergerak karena tubuhku penuh dengan luka_

 _Aku yakin hari ini aku akan mati karena tubuhku sudah mulai tenggelam kedalam danau_

 _Tapi aku merasakan ada yang menarik tanganku_

 _Dan aku sudah tidak bisa mengingat apapun lagi karena saat aku sadar tubuhku sudah berada dirumah sakit_

 _Ibuku terlihat panik dan khawatir namun aku segera menenangkannya dan mengatakan bahwa aku baik-baik saja_

 _Aku juga meminta ibuku untuk merahasiakan keadaanku dari Seokmin, Jisoo dan Mingyu_

 _Aku tidak ingin mereka khawatir dan aku juga tidak ingin merepotkan mereka lagi_

 _Aku memilih tidak berangkat kesekolah selama seminggu sampai aku benar-benar sembuh_

 _Aku juga berbohong kepada mereka jika aku sedang berada dirumah nenekku di Jeju._

 _Aku ingat bahwa aku bisa selamat karena ada orang yang telah menolongku dan aku ingin tahu orang itu_

 _Saat itu aku bertanya pada ibuku siapa yang telah menolongku dan membawaku kerumah sakit_

 _Namun ibu bilang dia tidak tahu karena saat ibu sampai dirumah sakit orang itu sudah tidak ada_

 _Aku juga bertanya kepada seluruh dokter dan suster dirumah sakit namun tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang tahu_

 _Saat itu aku sedang makan siang dirumah sakit dan seorang suster mendekatiku dan memberikan sebuah kalung liontin kepadaku_

 _Dia bilang menemukan itu tersangkut dibajuku_

 _Aku mengambil liontin itu dan mencoba membuka bandul berbentuk hati yang ada pada kalung itu_

 _Setelah berhasil membukanya aku melihat ada foto didalam liontin itu_

 _Foto seorang namja seumuran denganku dengan tatapan tajam namun senyumnya sangat manis, ia memiliki lesung pipi saat tersenyum_

 _Dan disisi satunya terdapat nama yang kuyakini pemilik liontin ini_

 _Choi Seungcheol sungguh nama yang bagus sesuai dengan wajah tampan pemiliknya_

 _Aku yakin liontin ini milik orang yang telah menolongku karena liontin ini tersangkut dibajuku_

 _Aku benar-benar beruntung karena malaikat penolongku meninggalkan petunjuk untukku agar aku bisa menemukannya_

 _Dan mulai saat itu aku mencari tahu segala hal tentang Choi Seungcheol_

 _Saat itu aku menyadari bahwa aku menyukai Choi Seungcheol_

 _Orang yang telah menyelamatkan hidupku_

"Seharusnya aku membaca ini lebih awal." kata Seokmin pelan dan memandang sedih kearah foto Seungkwan.

.

.

To be Continue….

.

.

.

.

.

.

Author hadir lagi, hahahaha sesuai sub titlenya secret yaitu rahasia, Jadi ada sebagian rahasia yang terbongkar disini, tapi akan ada rahasia dibalik rahasia. maksudnya? author juga bingung hahahaha,

hidup Jeonghan kayaknya ngenes banget ya nggak ada manis-manisnya gitu kira-kira endingnya bakal sad apa happy ya? hehe ditunggu aja lah, maaf jika ceritanya sulit dicerna, emang makanan ya hahahaha. Ceritanya emang rumit tapi tenang aja karena sedikit demi sedikit semuanya akan terbongkar.

Reviewnya please #maksa

Aku emang sengaja buat update cepet hehe soalnya mumpung bulan ini banyak waktu luang, oke sampai disini dulu dan sampai jumpa dichapter selanjutnya...see you

Mansae Mansae Mansae Yeah Mansae Mansae Mansae Yeah

Review Review Review Yeah Review Review Review Yeah

.

.


	6. My Old Story

**True or False**

 **( My Old Story )**

Seventeen Seunghan / Jeongcheol Fanfiction

Cast

Jeonghan

Seungcheol

Jihoon

Joshua

Mingyu

Wonwoo

Vernon

Jun

.

.

.

.

Chapter ini terinspirasi dari lagu IU yang My Old Story, lagunya keren banget dan sedih gitu kalo dengerin lagunya dan ada liriknya yang sedikit aku pakai, pokoknya pas deh didengerin sambil baca ff ini

.

.

.

 _Malam yang indah dari masa lalu  
ketika kita masih kecil  
Aku masih cinta Kau Choi Seungcheol yang egois_

 _Kau mencoba untuk mengambil semua yang aku punya,  
kau orang yang tak berperasaan_

 _Apakah kau terlalu gengsi untuk mengatakan mencintaiku?  
Apakah kau tidak menyukaiku?  
Aku masih tidak bisa mengerti_

 _Jika kau mendengar lagu ini,  
mohon datang padaku  
Seungcheol, aku menunggumu_

 _Kau orang yang tak berperasaan  
Malam ini mencoba untuk mengambil semua milikku,  
kau orang yang egois_

 _Malam ini,  
besok malam dan malam setelah itu  
Aku akan menunggumu selamanya_

 _Walaupun aku tahu kamu tidak akan pernah datang padaku_

 ** _Jeonghan_**

.

.

.

.

.

"Kenapa kamu menciumku? Kamu merebut ciuman pertamaku bodoh, seharusnya kamu mencium orang yang kamu cintai, dan juga seharusnya aku dicium oleh orang yang aku cintai." Jeonghan kecil merengut sambil berjalan mendahului Seungcheol. Saat itu umur mereka masih 8 tahun.

"Tapi aku mencintaimu, apa kamu tidak mencintaiku?" Tanya Seungcheol sambil menggenggam tangan Jeonghan."

"Apa maksudmu? Kita kan teman mana mungkin saling mencintai."

"Jadi kamu tidak mencintaiku ya? Emm baiklah aku akan menunggumu sampai kamu mencintaiku." Kata Seungcheol lalu melepaskan tangan Jeonghan dan berjalan mendahului namja manis itu.

.

.

.

.

5 tahun kemudian

"Seungcheol-ah apa kamu masih ingat saat kita berusia 8 tahun dan kamu menciumku?" Tanya Jeonghan saat ia berangkat kesekolah berdua dengan Seungcheol .

"Oh itu, ya aku masih ingat, kenapa?" Tanya Seungcheol masih tetap berjalan disamping Jeonghan tanpa menoleh kearah namja cantik itu.

"Dan apakah kamu masih ingat saat kamu bilang kamu mencintaiku?"

"Benarkah aku bicara seperti itu?" Tanya Seungcheol dan kini menengok kearah Jeonghan.

Jeonghan hanya mengangguk dan kini Seungcheol kembali menatap kearah depan.

"Aku sama sekali tidak ingat, waktu itu kita kan masih kecil, kalau memang aku mengatakannya aku yakin saat itu aku bahkan tidak paham apa yang namanya cinta, dan mungkin aku terlalu sering mendengar orang tuaku berbicara soal cinta makanya aku bicara seperti itu padamu."

"Begitu ya?, mungkin anak kecil pikir cinta itu makanan yang enak atau mainan yang selalu diinginkan anak kecil kali ya, bukankah itu sangat lucu, orang dari berbagai usia akan berpikir berbeda tentang cinta, ah kini aku baru sadar bahwa aku sudah mulai tumbuh." Kata Jeonghan mencoba untuk tertawa.

Seungcheol melirik sekilas kearah namja cantik disebelahnya yang kini sedang tertawa.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jeonghan baru saja membuka matanya dan melihat Jisoo sudah berdiri disampingnya. Namun ada yang aneh dengan namja tampan itu. Jisoo menatap tajam pada Jeonghan dan itu membuat Jeonghan merasa bingung.

"Selamat pagi Jisoo-ya, kau sudah bangun?" Tanya Jeonghan lalu tersenyum kepada Jisoo.

"Ini sudah siang kau tidak pulang?"

Jeonghan sangat terkejut saat Jisoo tiba-tiba berbicara dengan nada kasar padanya padahal biasanya Jisoo selalu berbicara dengan nada sangat lembut. Ini benar-benar membingungkan untuk Jeonghan. Apa Jisoo sedang ada masalah dan membuatnya berubah sedrastis ini.

"Jisoo-ya kamu kenapa? Kamu tidak biasanya seperti ini?" Tanya Jeonghan sambil memandang kearah Jisoo yang masih menatapnya tajam.

"Sampai kapan kamu mau disini, pulanglah, atau aku yang harus mengusirmu dari sini." Kata Jisoo tanpa mempedulikan kebingungan Jeonghan.

"Tapi aku masih mau disini Jisoo-ya, apa kamu sedang ada masalah ?, ceritakanlah padaku mungkin aku bisa membantumu." Kata Jeonghan lalu bangkit dan berdiri dihadapan Jisoo.

"Masalahnya adalah dirimu Yoon Jeonghan." Jawab Jisoo dengan nada sinis dan didalam hati ia menertawakan dirinya sendiri karena selalu terlihat seperti orang bodoh dihadapan Jeonghan.

"Apa maksudmu ?" Jeonghan semakin bingung dengan sikap Jisoo, apakah Jeonghan melakukan kesalahan pada Jisoo sehingga namja tampan itu terlihat marah padanya.

"Aku benar-benar sudah muak pura-pura baik padamu Yoon Jeonghan, kamu selalu tersenyum setiap kali aku berbuat baik padamu dan itu benar-benar membuatku gila. Selama ini aku tidak benar-benar baik padamu, dan aku sangat puas saat kamu percaya dengan kebohonganku."

"Apa yang kamu katakan Jisoo-ya? Kamu sedang bercanda kan ?"

"Aku tidak sedang bercanda Jeonghan-ah, aku benar-benar bukan orang yang baik dan aku bisa saja menyakitimu kapanpun aku mau." Jisoo berjalan mendekat kearah Jeonghan, namun namja cantik itu mundur perlahan setiap kali Jisoo mendekat.

"Aku sudah memperingatkanmu Yoon Jeonghan, jangan terlalu percaya dengan kebaikan, tapi kamu tidak mendengarkan peringatanku." Jeonghan sudah tidak bisa mundur lagi karena dibelakangnya ada sofa panjang yang menghalanginya untuk menjauh dari Jisoo yang kini sudah berada tepat didepannya.

"A…apa yang akan kau lakukan Jisoo-ya? Aku tahu kamu bukanlah orang jahat, kamu tidak mungkin menyakitiku kan?'

"Apa menurutmu aku adalah orang baik Jeonghan-ah? Baiklah kalau begitu aku akan membuktikan padamu kalau aku ini bukan orang baik, Mari kita lihat seberapa jauh aku akan menyakitimu." Jisoo mendorong tubuh Jeonghan kesofa panjang yang ada dibelakang namja cantik itu lalu naik keatas tubuh Jeonghan.

"Jisoo-ya apa yang kau lakukan, lepaskan aku." Jeonghan mencoba berontak saat kedua tangannya dicekal oleh Jisoo dengan posisi namja tampan itu berada diatasnya.

Sepertinya Jisoo tidak peduli dengan teriakan Jeonghan dan mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Jeonghan dan menempelkan bibirnya kebibir Jeonghan. Jisoo terus mencium bibir Jeonghan dengan kasar, ia sama sekali tidak berniat menghentikan ciumannya walaupun Jeonghan terus berontak, nafas Jeonghan sudah mulai tersendat-sendat namun Jisoo tidak juga menghentikan ciumannya. Bahkan namja tampan itu menggigit bibir bawah Jeonghan dan membuat cairan merah kental mengalir dari bibir namja cantik itu. Jeonghan sudah mulai menangis dan ketakutan, ia selalu mengutuki dirinya sendiri kenapa ia diciptakan menjadi seorang namja yang lemah, seharusnya dia belajar bela diri atau rajin berolahraga agar dia bisa melawan jika dia dalam posisi seperti ini.

Jisoo melepaskan ciumannya dari Jeonghan dan beranjak berdiri dan mundur beberapa langkah lalu menatap Jeonghan yang masih terduduk disofa. Namja cantik itu masih terisak dan tangannya mengusap bibir bawahnya yang berdarah.

"Pergilah dari sini sebelum aku bertindak lebih jauh dari ini." Kata Jisoo sambil matanya masih menatap tajam kearah Jeonghan.

Tanpa berkata apapun Jeonghan segera berdiri dan berlari menuju pintu apartement Jisoo. Ia segera membuka pintu yang memang tidak terkunci lalu keluar masih sambil menangis. Ia sangat sedih bagaimana bisa Jisoo bersikap seperti ini padanya. Kenapa ia terlalu bodoh dan percaya dengan apapun yang Jisoo katakan selama ini. Kenapa ia terlalu percaya dengan kebaikan namja itu. Apa sebenarnya tujuan Jisoo mendekatinya selama ini. Apa salahnya pada Jisoo sehingga namja itu begitu benci padanya. Apa tidak ada sedikit saja kebahagiaan untuknya. Kenapa seolah dunia ini begitu memojokkannya. Sebenarnya dosa apa yang sudah ia lakukan sehingga ia dihukum seberat ini.

Jeonghan terus berjalan menjauh dari apartemen Jisoo tanpa tahu tujuan kemana ia akan pergi. Dan ia tidak mungkin pulang kerumah karena ia masih belum menerima keputusan orangtuanya untuk bercerai. Lalu sekarang dia harus kemana, Jeonghan benar-benar tidak tahu kenapa hidupnya begitu sulit. Ia benar-benar iri dengan orang lain yang selalu terlihat bahagia dengan kehidupan mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

JIHOON POV

Aku sedang berdiri disamping mesin cuci sambil memegang jaket yang baru saja selesai aku cuci. Walaupun sudah dikeringkan secara otomatis namun masih sedikit basah dan masih perlu dijemur sebentar agar benar-benar kering sepenuhnya. Aku mencium sebentar aroma dijaket itu dan tersenyum puas dengan hasil cucianku sediri, perlu diperjelas bahwa aku mencuci sediri jaket milik Soonyoung padahal aku sama sekali tidak pernah mencuci bajuku sendiri. Kenapa aku harus melakukan ini semua demi namja menyebalkan itu. Kenapa aku harus membuat jaket ini bersih dan seharum mungkin.

"Dasar Jihoon bodoh." Kataku pada diri sendiri karena terlalu bodoh dengan tingkahku.

Aku segera memanggil pelayan dirumahku untuk menjemurkan jaket Soonyoung ditempat penjemuran. Setelah itu aku segera berlari kekamarku untuk memeriksa ponselku apakah ada pesan masuk dari Soonyoung. Dan kalian pasti akan menganggapku gila karena hampir setiap jam menit dan detik aku menunggu sms dari seorang Kwon Soonyoung. Bahkan aku sendiripun juga merasa pasti aku sudah gila.

 _"Apa kau sudah mencuci jaketku? Kembalikan segera."_ Itulah pesan yang kuterima dari Soonyoung ,dan apa kalian tahu bagaimana ekspresiku saat ini. Aku berjingkrak jingkrak sambil tersenyum tidak jelas layaknya penyanyi yang baru saja mendapatkan penghargaan diacara awards. Aku bahkan yakin seorang penyanyi yang baru mendapatkan awardspun tidak akan selebay ini tapi bukankah aku sangat aneh. Bahkan pesan dari Soonyoung bukanlah pesan manis untuk seorang kekasih tapi lebih tepat pesan untuk mengingatkanku bahwa aku masih punya hutang mencucikan jaketnya dan dia sedang menagihnya.

 _"Ya, aku baru saja selesai mencucinya, sekarang aku sedang menjemurnya dan nanti sore pasti sudah kering."_

 _"Kalau begitu nanti malam kembalikan Jaketnya padaku, kita bertemu dicafe kemarin."_ Soonyoung~

 _"Baiklah."_ Jihoon

JIHOON POV End

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Seungcheol-ah kenapa dari tadi diam saja, kamu tidak senang jalan denganku." Tanya Doyoon dengan kesal karena Seungcheol sama sekali tidak mendengarkan apapun yang ia katakan.

"Tidak, bukan begitu, aku hanya sedikit lelah karena terlalu capek latihan basket untuk kompetisi minggu depan." Jawab Seungcheol berbohong.

"Benarkah? Atau kamu seperti ini karena Jeonghan?" Doyoon seperti tahu apa yang ada dipikiran Seungcheol saat ini dan Seungcheol bisa melihat wajah sedih Doyoon saat menyebut nama Jeonghan.

"Tentu saja tidak, bukankah aku sudah memiliki dirimu." Kata Seungcheol mencoba meyakinkan Doyoon agar namja manis itu tidak bersedih.

"Seungcheol-ah kamu tahukan aku sangat mencintaimu dan aku selalu percaya apapun yang kamu katakana padaku jadi jangan pernah mengecewakanku."

"Ya, aku tahu Doyoon-ah, maaf karena selalu membuatmu sedih, tapi aku berjanji tidak akan mengecewakanmu." Kata Seungcheol dengan sungguh-sungguh dan dibalas senyuman oleh Doyoon.

"Lebih baik kita pulang, kamu perlu istirahat Seungcheol-ah." Doyoon beranjak dari duduknya dan memanggil pelayan untuk meminta bill. Seungcheol segera ikut berdiri lalu membayar makanan yang sudah mereka pesan namun belum sempat mereka makan sedikitpun.

Seungcheol dan Doyoon hanya saling diam dalam perjalanan pulang tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Seungcheol menggenggam dengan erat tangan Doyoon dan memasukkan tangan mereka kedalan saku coat yang ia pakai agar namja disebelahnya merasa sedikit lebih hangat.

"Malam ini aku akan menginap diapartemenmu." Kata Doyoon tiba-tiba dan membuat Seungcheol harus menengok kearah Doyoon yang sedang berjalan disampingnya.

"Sebaiknya kamu tidur dirumahmu, aku akan mengantarmu pulang, orangtuamu pasti mencemaskanmu."

"Tidak, aku tidak mau pulang Seungcheol-ah, apa kamu keberatan aku menginap diapartemenmu? Kalau kamu keberatan aku akan tidur diluar saja, biar saja aku mati membeku atau mati dibunuh orang jahat yang berkeliaran dimalam hari, aku yakin kalau aku mati tidak akan ada yang peduli padaku."

"Kenapa kamu bicara begitu, jangan bertingkah kekanank-kanakan dan mencoba membahayakan diri sendiri, kamu tahukan aku sangat menghawatirkanmu Doyoon-ah?" namja manis itu hanya menunduk saat Seungcheol berbicara dengan nada khawatir padanya.

"Malam ini kamu boleh menginap diapartemenku tapi berjanjilah besok pagi kamu akan pulang kerumahmu dan jangan kabur-kabur lagi dari rumah karena orangtuamu akan mencemaskanmu."

"Ya, aku berjanji Seungcheol-ah, dan terima kasih karena kamu sudah menghawatirkanku." Kata Doyoon sambil tersenyum lalu memeluk Seungcheol dengan tiba-tiba. Seungcheol sedikit terkejut namun segera membalas pelukan namja manis itu. Setelah beberapa saat berpelukan, Doyoon melepaskan pelukan mereka begitupun dengan Seungcheol. Namun Seungcheol kembali dibuat terkejut saat Doyoon tiba-tiba menciumnya, Seungcheol hanya diam dan bingung harus bagaimana, ia tidak menolak namun juga tidak membalas ciuman Doyoon. Namun ia merasa sangat bersalah jika dia tidak membalas ciuman namja manis itu, bukankah mereka adalah sepasang kekasih, bukankan Seungcheol sudah berjanji pada Doyoon untuk tidak mengecewakan namja manis itu. Jika Seungcheol tidak membalas ciuman Doyoon mungkin dia akan membuat namja manis itu kecewa. Lagipula tidak ada salahnya kalau ia membalas ciuman Doyoon karena dengan begitu mungkin secara perlahan ia bisa mencintai Doyoon dan melupakan Jeonghan. Seungcheol merapatkan Tubuh mereka dengan memeluk pinggang ramping Doyoon. Ia membalas ciuman Doyoon dan melumat bibir bawah Doyoon dengan perlahan. Ia bisa merasakan Doyoon tersenyum bahagia dalam ciuman mereka. Namun tanpa mereka ketahui ada sepasang mata yang memperhatikan mereka. Sepasang mata yang memancarkan kesedihan disana.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Soonyoung POV

Aku melihat pesan masuk dari ponselku.

 _"Aku akan menginap dirumah temanku untuk beberapa hari, jangan khawatir, aku baik-baik saja."_

Itu pesan dari Jeonghan tadi malam, tapi saat aku bertanya ia menginap dirumah siapa, namja cantik itu hanya membalas " _rahasia_ ". Sebenarnya aku khawatir tapi aku selalu meyakinkan diriku sendiri bahwa Jeonghan akan baik-baik saja.

Lalu kini mataku beralih pada pesan yang baru aku terima beberapa jam yang lalu

 _"Ya, aku baru saja selesai mencucinya, sekarang aku sedang menjemurnya dan nanti sore pasti sudah kering."_

 _"Baiklah."_

Pesan dari Jihoon, aku sudah melihatnya beberapa kali dan selalu tersenyum setiap kali membacanya. Padahal pesannya tidaklah special atau menarik sama sekali. Sebenarnya aku senang bukan karena pesan itu tapi karena nanti malam aku akan bertemu dengan namja mungil itu. Dan aku sudah tidak sabar untuk nanti malan tapi kenapa waktu terasa berjalan sangat lama, mungkin karena aku terus menatap setiap pergerakan jarum jam yang ada dikamarku. Mungkin aku saat ini terlihat seperti seorang idiot yang bertingkah konyol hanya karena seorang Lee Jihoon.

"AHHHHHH, ada apa denganmu Kwon Soonyoung." Kataku sambil mengacak rambut pirangku.

Soonyoung POV End

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jun mengambil cangkir kopi didepannya dan meminumnya sedikit lalu meletakkan kembali diatas meja.

"Vernon dan Seungcheol kemana?" Tanya Wonwoo sambil mengaduk cangkir kopi didepannya dengan sendok lalu meminumnya secara elegan.

"Vernon sedang ada urusan dan Seungcheol sedang kencan dengan pacar barunya." Kata Jun sambil memandang luar jendela. Sepertinya salju sudah mulai turun diluar sana. Orang-orang juga mulai berlarian dan mempercepat langkah mereka untuk menghindari salju dan hawa dingin. Mereka lebih memilih memasuki restaurant, café atau pertokoan untuk menghangatkan tubuh mereka.

"Lebih baik kita pulang saja, mau menginap dirumahku? Tawar Wonwoo pada Jun dan dibalas anggukan oleh namja keturunan China itu.

Jun dan Wonwoo segera beranjak pergi dari tempat itu sebelum salju turun lebih lebat. Mereka berjalan dengan langkah cepat agar segera sampai dirumah Wonwoo. Mereka memutuskan mencari jalan pintas menuju rumah wonwoo karena akan sangat lama jika mereka lewat jalan utama. Saat ini Jun dan Wonwoo berjalan melewati beberapa gang yang lumayan sepi dan agak gelap. Sebenarnya ini masih sore namun karena cuaca sedang tidak baik jadi keadaan diluar sudah gelap.

"Apa tidak apa-apa kita lewat sini?" Tanya Wonwoo pada Jun yang mulai memperlambat langkahnya.

"Jangan khawatir, aku kan jago bela diri, kalau ada yang menyerang kita aku akan menghabisi mereka semua." Kata Jun dengan percaya diri. Sejak kecil Jun memang telah mempelajari beberapa ilmu bela diri dari Wushu, taekwondo, karate dan beberapa bela diri lainnya yang Wonwoo tidak tahu namanya. Apalagi Jun juga sudah sering ikut turnamen dan memenangkannya, jadi Wonwoo bisa lebih tenang karena ada Jun disini. Mereka masih berjalan santai walaupun saljun sudah turun sangat lebat. Mereka tetap harus waspada walaupun Jun jago bela diri dan Wonwoo juga sudah sangat sering berkelahi, karena akan sangat berbahaya jika tiba-tiba ada yang menyerang mereka dan mereka sedang lengah. Namun langkah mereka terhenti saat ada keributan dari arah depan yang tidak terlalu jauh dari mereka. Sebenarnya bukan keributan tapi lebih tepatnya ada seseorang yang sedang dihadang dan dikepung beberapa preman. Jun dan Wonwoo tidak bisa melihat siapa orangnya, tapi sepertinya mereka harus membantu orang itu. Mereka segera mendekati preman-preman itu dan melihat orang yang kini tengah terlentang ditanah dan dipegangi beberapa preman. Jun dan Wonwoo sangat terkejut melihat orang itu ternyata adalah Jeonghan. Jun segera berlari dan memukul salah satu dari preman itu dan diikuti oleh Wonwoo. Jun dengan sangat lincah melumpuhkan satu persatu preman yang jumlahnya ada 8 orang itu. Sementara Wonwoo segera mendekati Jeonghan yang masih tergeletak ditanah. Jeonghan masih mengenakan pakaian lengkap namun jaketnya sobek dibeberapa bagian.

"Jeonghan-ah kamu tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Wonwoo sambil membantu membangunkan Jeonghan. Namun Wonwoo sangat terkejut saat mencium bau alkohol dibadan Jeonghan.

"Kenapa semua orang ingin memperkosaku! apa tubuhku begitu diinginkan oleh semua orang, apa kau tidak menginginkannya ha?, apa kau tidak ingin tidur denganku, apa kau tidak ingin menyentuhku, cepat lakukan, lakukan apaun yang kau suka." Jeonghan berteriak didepan wajah Wonwoo sambil menarik jaket yang dipakai Wonwoo.

"Jeonghan-ah kamu sedang mabuk, ada apa denganmu?, kamu tidak pernah minum alkohol sebelumnya." Wonwoo mencoba melepaskan tangan Jeonghan yang masih mencengkram jaketnya. Sementara Jun sudah selesai menghajar semua preman yang saat ini sudah kabur. Namja keturunan China itu langsung berjalan menghampiri Wonwoo dan Jeonghan. Kini Jun ikut berjongkok didekat Wonwoo dan Jeonghan.

"Kau juga, apa kau tidak menginginkanku eoh? Lakukan semau kalian, lakukan apapun yang kalian suka, cepat lakukan." Kini Jeonghan menatap kearah Jun dan Wonwoo secara bergantian. Ia melepas jaket yang ia kenakan lalu melemparnya sembarang. Ia juga melepas kemeja putihnya lalu kembali melemparnya, kini tinggal kaos putih tipis yang menempel dibadan Jeonghan. Namja cantik itu akan kembali melepas kaos putih itu namun Wonwoo mencegahnya dan memegang tangan Jeonghan yang terus berontak.

"Hentikan Jeonghan-ah, kamu sedang mabuk , berdirilah kami akan mengantarmu pulang." Wonwoo mencoba membantu Jeonghan untuk berdiri namun namja cantik itu malah mendorong tubuh Wonwoo. Kini Jun mencoba mendekat kearah Jeonghan dan memegang pundak namja cantik itu.

"Kenapa semua orang jahat padaku, kenapa? Apa salahku? Katakan apa salahku?" teriak Jeonghan sambil memukuli dada bidang Jun. Dengan kedua tangannya Jun merengkuh tubuh Jeonghan kedalam pelukannya. Namja cantik itu terus berotak namun Jun mengencangkan pelukannya hingga Jeonghan mulai tenang dan tidak melawan.

"Tenanglah, tidak akan ada yang bisa menyakitimu, ada aku dan Wonwoo disini, kami akan melindungimu." Jun mencoba menenangkan Jeonghan sementara Wonwoo memunguti jaket dan kemeja milik Jeonghan.

"Sepertinya Jeonghan ketiduran." Kata Jun pada Wonwoo saat Jeonghan sudah tidak bergerak dan tidak bersuara lagi dalam pelukan Jun.

"Lebih baik kita segera pulang, kita akan membeku jika tidak segera pergi dari sini." Kata Wonwoo sambil memakaikan kemeja dan jaket Jeonghan ketubuh namja cantik itu. Seteah itu Wonwoo menggendong tubuh Jeonghan dipunggungya dan berjalan pergi dari sana dengan Jun yang berjalan disebelahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jisoo tengah duduk terdiam disofa apartemennya. Ini sudah hampir malam dan sedari tadi pagi ia terus seperti itu, duduk disofa itu dan belum beranjak dari sana sampai saat ini. Ia bahkan tidak makan dan minum seharian. Ia terus mengepalkan tangannya dan tatapannya kosong. Tidak, tidak benar-benar kosong karena saat ini dihadapannya ia melihat bayangan seorang namja cantik dengan rambut panjang sebahu tengah tersenyum padanya.

"Kenapa kamu terus menggangguku? Kenapa kamu terus tersenyum seperti itu padaku? Apa kamu sedang mengejekku?" tiba-tiba ia bicara sendiri pada bayangan didepannya.

"Jangan berharap aku akan berhenti menyakitimu, ini baru awal Yoon Jeonghan, dan kau tidak akan bisa menghentikanku, TIDAK AKAN BISA." Teriak Jisoo dan tangannya menyapu seluruh barang yang ada diatas meja didepannya. Gelas dan Vas yang tadinya berada diatas meja kita jatuh kelantai dan pecah berantakan. Ia berjalan menuju kamarnya lalu mengambil jaket hitam dan berjalan keluar dari apartemennya tanpa membereskan pecahan vas dan gelas yang berserakan dilantai. Jisoo segera mengambil mobilnya diparkiran dan mengemudikan mobilnya dengan kecepatan penuh. Ia tidak peduli dengan salju yang kini turun sangat lebat. Ia hanya ingin melampiaskan kemarahannya dan kekesalannya pada dirinya sendiri. Ia tidak mungkin menyesal dengan apa yang ia lakukan pada Jeonghan tadi pagi. Ia tidak boleh kasihan pada namja cantik itu. Jisoo harus bisa mengontrol dirinya. Ia harus bisa mengendalikan perasaannya.

"Ini sangat menyakitkan." Ucap Jisoo pelan sambil memegangi dadanya dengan tangan kiri sementara tangan kanannya masih menyetir.

"Ini tidak benar, Ini tidak benar Hong Jisoo, apa yang sudah kau lakukan, kau menyakitinya, kamu sudah menyakitinya. Dia akan membencimu." Jisoo terus berbicara tanpa sadar dan air matanya keluar begitu saja. Ia tidak bisa menahannya untuk saat ini. Ia menghentikan mobilnya dipinggir jalan lalu meletakkan kepalanya diatas setir mobil didepannya. Ia menangis, ini yang ketiga kalinya dia menangis selama hidupnya. Pertama kali ia menangis yaitu saat ia dilahirkan, kedua saat dimana Seungkwan meninggal dan yang ketiga adalah hari ini, saat ia baru saja menyakiti seseorang yang tidak seharusnya ia sakiti tapi tetap harus ia sakiti.

"Yang kulakukan sudah benar atau salah? True or False ?" Jisoo terus bertanya pada diri sendiri namun ia sama sekali tidak tahu jawabannya. Dan itu benar-benar membuatnya menjadi gila.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku harus menemuinya dan bertanya langsung padanya, agar semuanya lebih jelas." Seokmin masih duduk dikursinya sambil meminum coklat hangat yang sudah ia pesan. Ia mengingat Diary terakhir yang ditulis Seungkwan sebelum namja itu meninggal

Dear Diary

 _Nanti malam akan menjadi hari yang menebarkan untukku_

 _Aku benar-benar tidak sabar untuk nanti malam_

 _Semalam aku menulis surat cinta yang sebenarnya tidak romantis namun bisa menggambarkan perasaanku_

 _Surat itu tentu untuk orang yang sangat aku sukai_

 _Siapa lagi kalau bukan Choi Seungcheol_

 _Pagi ini aku menitipkan surat itu kepada teman baikku Jang Doyoon_

 _Dia adalah teman sekelas Seungcheol jadi aku menitipkan surat itu padanya_

 _Dan dia berjanji akan memberikan surat itu pada Seungcheol_

 _Emm…aku akan membocorkan isi surat itu_

 ** _" Apa kabar Seungcheol-ah? Apa kau masih ingat denganku? Aku Seungkwan, teman les Bahasa inggrismu, emm mungkin kamu tidak akan mengenalku tapi aku sangat mengenalmu. Sebenarnya aku sudah menyukaimu sejak kita pertama bertemu. Mungkin ini sangat mengejutkanmu. Tapi bisakah kita bertemu di jalan Cheonsa jam 7 malam, apapun jawabanmu datanglah, aku tidak masalah jika kau menolakku, dengan kau datang saja aku sudah sangat bahagia, aku akan menunggumu sampai kau datang jadi jangan sampai tidak datang"~Seungkwan_**

 _Sungguh surat yang sangat simple dan tidak menarik kan?_

 _Tapi aku sangat puas dengan hasil tulisanku_

 _Ya ampun jantungku terus berdebar sejak menulis surat itu_

 _Semoga sukses untuk nanti malam_

 _Seungkwan Fighting_

Itulah Diary terakhir yang ditulis Seungkwan. Seokmin ingin tahu kenapa malam itu Seungcheol tidak datang. Ia ingin mendengarkan langsung dari mulut Seungcheol. Ia mengeluarkan 2 lembar foto dari saku celananya. Foto pertama adalah foto seorang namja dengan wajah sangat manis dan lebih mengarah ke cantik. Walaupun rambutnya dipotong pendek tapi ia sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti seorang namja dan lebih terlihat seperti seorang yeoja tomboy. Dan foto kedua adalah foto namja berambut panjang sebahu dengan warna pirang keabu-abuan, cantik sekali dan sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti seorang namja, mungkin orang yang tidak mengenalnya akan berpikir dia adalah seorang yeoja. Foto pertama ia dapatkan dari Doyoon, tepatnya 4 tahun lalu setelah kematian Seungkwan dan foto kedua dia dapat dari Chan yang tak lain adalah adik kelas namja yang ada difoto itu. Sebenarnya kedua foto itu adalah foto orang yang sama, hanya saja foto itu diambil ditahun yang berbeda.

"Yoon Jeonghan ya? Pasti dia adalah namja yang baik, bagaimana bisa orang-orang bodoh itu menyakitinya." Seokmin terus berguman sambil memperhatikan kedua foto itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

To be Continue...

.

.

Hai hai aku datang lagi. dichapter ini ceritanya lebih pendek tapi tenang aja semoga dichapter selanjutnya bisa lebih panjang ya. Buat yg udah Review terima kasih banyak, juga follow/ fav juga terima kasih

noviliaAS : maunya sih happy ending tapi...

vipbigbang74 : heem banyak bgt konfliknya tapi tenang aja Jeonghan banyak yang sayang kok

JonginDO : ini udah di next, ditunggu terus yah reviewnya

jeonjk : nggak semuanya suka Seungcheol kok, tp emang enak sih jd Seungcheol cuman kalau aku lebih enak jd Jeonghan sungguhan karena bisa skinship sama semua member woaaaaaa...kyaaaaa thank you bgt yah koreksinya, hehe aku seneng bgt deh ada yg perhatian sama ff ku, sebenernya ini ff pertamaku yg pake imbuhan2 gitu soalnya biasanya aku buat ff langsung nama tapi berhubung ada temen yg nyaranin buat nambah imbuhan biar enak dibaca yah aku turutin kemauannya, udah aku koreksi dichapter ini dan kalau ada waktu aku usahain dichapter sebelumnya bakal aku edit,

RinatyaJoYunjae Shipper : iya kesalahpahaman yang menyakitkan, aku juga nggak rela kalo junghan disakiti huhuhu

nene137 : aku juga sedih Jeonghan terus disakiti tapi happy ending nggak ya...

msr1205: aku juga nggak ingin sad ending cuman...

Seoyong : happy ending nggak ya...

cheonsa : thank you, ini aku juga semangat kok tentunya karena review dr kalian, ditunggu terus yah reviewnya

Min : tau nih joshua, kirain baik eh ternyata... nih udah aku usahain update cepet

xoxoexo12 : terimakasih banyak karena udah suka ff ini, iya aku juga nggak rela jeonghan terus disakiti

mian kalau ada yg belum saya balas reviewnya, tapi ditunggu terus reviewnya, semoga kalian suka ffnya see you...


	7. Sorry But I

**True or False**

 **( Sorry But I )**

Seventeen Seunghan / Jeongcheol Fanfiction

Cast

Jeonghan

Seungcheol

Jihoon

Joshua

Mingyu

Wonwoo

Vernon

Jun

.

.

.

.

.

Dan lagi aku terinspirasi dari lagu yang sering aku dengarkan, **C-REAL Sorry But I** , Lagunya keren dan feelnya dapet banget, Semoga FF nya nggak membosankan

.

.

.

.

.

 _Sekali lagi hari ini, Kau mengatakan hal-hal tak berguna_ _  
_ _Mengapa kau melakukan ini, mengapa kau terus menekanku?_

 _Hal tidak selalu bisa baik setiap hari_ _  
_ _Tapi Kau mengatakan bahwa aku berubah ketika kita bersama_

 _Apakah Kau mengerti aku dengan hati luasmu?_ _  
_ _Apakah Kau akan menunggu sebentar untukku dengan hati besarmu?_

 _Aku ingin mengatakan mencintaimu, aku ingin mengatakan mencintaimu_ _  
_ _Tapi aku pikir tidak, aku belum siap_

 _Aku ingin mengatakan mencintaimu, aku ingin mengatakan mencintaimu_ _  
_ _Tapi aku rasa, aku masih memikirkan hal lain_

 _Setiap malam, Setiap hari, Setiap waktu_ _  
_ _Bahkan saat aku bersamamu Aku selalu memikirkan dia_

 _Kemarin,_ _  
_ _Kau bertanya kepadaku apa yang sedang kupikirkan hingga pandanganku kosong_

 _Pada pertanyaanmu, yang aku tidak bisa menjawab_ _  
_ _Aku hanya menundukkan kepala dengan rendah dan meneteskan air mata_

 _Kemudian dengan wajah sedih, Kau melihatku_ _  
_ _Kau melihatku seakan jika Kau telah mengetahui sesuatu_

 _Maaf, maaf, aku menyesal sayang_ _  
_ _Aku benar-benar menyesal_ _  
_ _Maaf, maaf, aku menyesal sayang_

 _Semuanya, semuanya salahku_ _  
_

 _Walaupun saat ini kita bersama_

 _Tapi hatiku masih untuknya_

 _Maaf_

 **Seungcheol~Doyoon**

Sepasang namja tengah berpelukan dan menikmati ciuman mereka diatas ranjang empuk dan merasakan kehangatan satu sama lain walaupun udara diluar sangatlah dingin, kedua namja itu kini bertelanjang dada namun tidak benar-benar telanjang karena mereka masih mengenakan celana jeans ditubuh bagian bawah mereka masing-masing.

Setelah puas dengan ciuman mereka, namja yang berada dibawah kini mengarahkan tangannya pada resleting celana namja diatasnya namun namja yang berada diatas segera mencegah tangan itu lalu beranjak dari posisinya.

"Maaf Doyoon-ah aku tidak bisa lebih dari ini." Kata Seungcheol sambil beranjak dari tubuh Doyoon lalu turun dari atas ranjang.

"Tidurlah pasti kau sangat lelah, aku akan tidur diruang tengah." Kata Seungcheol lalu mengambil kaosnya yang tergeletak dilantai samping tepat tidur dan memakainya. Setelah mengucapkan selamat malam ia beranjak keluar dari kamarnya dan meninggalkan Doyoon sendiri yang masih tertegun dan kecewa pada sikap Seungcheol.

"Aku harus bagaimana agar kau menyukaiku Seungcheol-ah, aku harus bagaimana agar kau melupakannya, katakan padaku, apa aku harus menyingkirkannya dan membuatmu jadi milikku selamanya." Ucap Doyoon setelah Seungcheol keluar dari kamar itu. Tanpa sadar kini airmatanya menetes. Ia tidak akan membiarkan siapapun memiliki Seungcheol karena Seungcheol adalah miliknya. Apapun akan ia lakukan agar Seungcheol tetap menjadi miliknya. Sekalipun itu harus menyingkirkan orang yang mengganggu hubungan mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Seungcheol bodoh, aku menyukaimu bodoh, apa yang harus aku lakukan agar kau menyukaiku, katakan aku harus bagaimana." Jeonghan terus menerus mengigau dalam tidurnya. Wonwoo dan Jun yang berbaring di sofa samping tempat tidur dikamar Wonwoo bisa mendengarkan apapun yang Jeonghan katakan saat itu. Mata mereka memang terpejam namun mereka tidak benar-benar tertidur karena telinga mereka dipertajam untuk mendengarkan setiap kata yang keluar dari mulut Jeonghan.

Kini mereka larut dalam pikiran masing-masing dan tanpa sadar rasa sakit timbul dihati mereka. Tentu saja mereka merasa sakit mengetahui kenyataan bahwa orang yang mereka cintai ternyata menyukai orang lain. Entah mereka harus merasa kecewa atau lega. Kecewa karena ternyata Jeonghan menyukai orang lain dan bukan mereka. Lega karena orang yang disukai Jeonghan adalah teman mereka sendiri yang sangat mereka tahu sifat luar dalamnya. Namun tiba-tiba mereka sadar bahwa Seungcheol sudah memiliki kekasih dan mereka sangat khawatir dengan Jeonghan. Entah namja cantik itu sudah tahu atau belum jika Seungcheol sudah memiliki kekasih. Dan jika Jeonghan tahu, namja cantik itu pasti akan merasa sakit hati. Mereka tidak mau melihat Jeonghan bersedih. Jujur mereka tidak akan membiarkan siapapun menyakiti Jeonghan walaupun itu sahabat mereka sendiri. Mereka tidak peduli jika harus dianggap egois, tapi itu demi kebahagiaan orang yang mereka cintai. Apapun akan mereka lakukan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jihoon menyerahkan tas jinjing berisi jaket Soonyoung kehadapan namja yang saat ini tengah duduk dihadapannya.

Soonyoung segera mengambil jaket miliknya lalu mencium aroma yang ada dijaket itu.

"Aku tidak akan mencucinya lagi kalau kamu tidak suka aromanya." Kata Jihoon sambil memperhatikan tingkah Soonyoung yang sedang mencium aroma jaket yang dipegangnya. Ia sudah merelakan waktunya yang berharga hanya untuk mencuci jaket milik Soonyoung dan tentu ia akan marah jika Soonyoung tetap tidak menyukai hasil cuciannya.

"Bau strawberry ya, aku suka, baunya mengingatkanku pada seseorang." kata Soonyoung seolah sedang berbicara pada diri sendiri.

"Kau bicara apa?" Tanya Jihoon karena tidak mendengar dengan jelas apa yang diucapkan Soonyoung.

"Ah itu, aromanya tidak terlalu buruk." Kata Soonyoung sambil meletakkan kembali jaketnya kedalam tas.

"Hm, sebenarnya aku ingin bertanya sesuatu." Sonyoung sedikit ragu dengan ucapannya namun tetap mengatakannya.

"Tentang apa?" Tanya Jihoon penasaran lalu meminum coklat hangat yang sudah dipesannya dan meletakkan kembali diatas meja.

" Apa kau tahu Seungcheol sudah punya pacar?" Tanya Soonyoung hati-hati dan mencoba memperhatikan ekspresi Jihoon saat ini.

"Benarkah? Siapa?" Soonyoung bisa melihat ekspresi Jihoon biasa saja saat menanyakan itu namun tetap ada rasa penasaran dari wajahnya.

"Jadi kau tidak tahu ya ? Kupikir kamu tahu, sebenarnya aku juga tidak tahu siapa, tapi aku pernah bertemu dengan mereka saat aku sedang bersama Jeonghan." Soonyoung sedikit bingung kenapa tidak ada ekspresi sedih dari wajah Jihoon.

"Jadi Seungcheol berpacaran dengan orang lain ya, aku pikir dia menyukai Jeonghan." Jihoon merasa bingung padahal ia sangat yakin Seungcheol menyukai Jeonghan namun kenapa namja itu malah pacaran dengan orang lain.

"Kenapa kamu berpikir Seungcheol menyukai Jeonghan?, aku malah berpikir Seungcheol menyukaimu." Kata Soonyoung lalu mengambil cangkir kopi didepannya dan menyesapnya pelan.

"Hei, pikiran konyol darimana itu, mana mungkin Seungcheol menyukaiku." Jihoon sedikit meninggikan suaranya saat mengatakan itu sehingga beberapa pasang mata menatap kearah mereka.

"Tidak perlu berbicara sekeras itu, orang-orang jadi melihat kesini, jadi kalian, hm maksudku kau dan Seungcheol tidak saling suka ya?" Soonyoung sedikit memelankan suaranya saat orang-orang sudah tidak menatap kearah mereka.

"Tentu saja tidak, padahal aku sangat yakin Seungcheol menyukai Jeonghan, dasar orang itu selalu saja tidak mengikuti kata hatinya." Jihoon terus bergumam sendiri seolah Soonyoung tidak ada disana. Entah mengapa Soonyoung merasa senang mengetahui bahwa Jihoon tidak punya perasaan pada Seungcheol, dan ia juga merasa bersalah karena selama ini telah berburuk sangka pada Jihoon.

"Jihoon-ah.." panggil Soonyoung pelan dan membuat Jihoon menghentikan gerutuannya pada Seungcheol dan kembali pada dunia nyata didepannya.

"Ya." Jawab Jihoon sambil memfokuskan matanya pada Soonyoung.

"Maaf karena selama ini sudah berburuk sangka padamu. Aku pikir kamu ingin merebut Seungcheol dari Jeonghan" Kali ini Soonyoung berbicara sangat tulus dari lupuk hatinya yang paling dalam, ia menghilangkan rasa gengsinya untuk saat ini.

"Ah jadi selama ini kamu bersikap dingin padaku karena itu, dengar ya Kwon Soonyoung, aku selama ini tulus berteman dengan mereka termasuk Jeonghan dan tidak ada sedikitpun niat untuk merebut teman-teman Jeonghan termasuk Seungcheol, tapi Soonyoung-ah apakah feelingku benar bahwa Jeonghan menyukai Seungcheol?" Jihoon berbicara panjang lebar dan diakhiri dengan pertanyaan yang membuat Soonyoung kembali merasa kasihan dengan Jeonghan yang cintanya kepada Seungcheol bertepuk sebelah tangan.

"Ya, Jeonghan memang menyukai Seungcheol dan aku merasa kasihan dengan Jeonghan karena cintanya untuk Seungcheol bertepuk sebelah tangan, aku ingin menghiburnya tapi sepertinya tidak akan berhasil, aku tidak tahu harus melakukan apa untuk Jeonghan, aku tahu dia sangat sedih mengetahui Seungcheol sudah memiliki kekasih dan aku benar-benar marah pada Seungcheol yang sama sekali tidak peka dengan perasaan Jeonghan." Kini Soonyoung tidak tahu sedang marah pada Seungcheol karena tidak mempedulikan perasaan Jeonghan atau dia marah pada diri sendiri karena tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan untuk Jeonghan.

"Tapi Soonyoung-ah aku sangat yakin sebenarnya Seungcheol juga menyukai Jeonghan, hanya saja orang itu memang keras kepala dan terlalu mementingkan gengsinya." Jihoon ikut menimpali dan hatinya terus menyalahkan Seungcheol yang keras kepala dan tidak pernah mau mendengarkan sarannya untuk jujur dengan apapun yang dirasakannya.

"Tapi aku yakin Seungcheol punya alasan tersendiri untuk tidak menyatakan perasaannya pada Jeonghan, dan kamu tidak perlu khawatir dengan Jeonghan karena masih banyak orang yang tulus padanya. Dan….. aku akan memberitahumu satu rahasia tapi berjanjilah untuk tidak mengatakannya pada siapapun." Kini Jihoon mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Soonyoung hingga jarak mereka tinggal beberapa centi saja. Dan jangan ditanya lagi bagaimana keadaan Soonyoung saat ini. Keringatnya secara perlahan mulai turun dari dahinya, jantungnya juga berdetak tidak karuan dan ini membuatnya sedikit tidak nyaman.

"Rahasia apa…?" Soonyoung sedikit gugup saat menanyakan itu.

"Janji dulu tidak akan mengatakannya pada siapapun." Bukannya menjauh, Jihoon malah semakin mendekatkan wajahnya dan membuat ujung hidung mereka bersentuhan. Karena sudah tidak kuat lagi dengan posisi itu Soonyoung segera memundurkan kepalanya agar menjauh dari Jihoon karena ia tidak ingin mati jantungan.

"Ya, aku janji, cepat katakanlah." Kata Soonyoung datar dan mencoba menetralkan kembali jantungnya. Kini Jihoon juga sudah berada diposisi semula lalu menyandarkan punggungnya kekursi tempatnya duduk saat itu.

"Kau ini tidak sabaran sekali." Kini Jihoon menyilangkan kakinya dan tersenyum aneh lalu kembali menatap Soonyoung yang mulai penasaran.

"Sebenarnya…." Jihoon menghentikan sebentar ucapannya agar Soonyoung semakin penasaran. Dan setelah melihat namja didepannya memberikan ekspresi agar ia segera mengatakannya, namja imut itu segera melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Woonwoo, Jun dan Vernon juga menyukai Jeonghan tapi mereka tidak berani mengungkapkannya karena takut merusak persahabatan mereka."

Soonyoung merasa sangat terkejut dengan apa yang yang Jihoon katakana barusan.

"Bagaimana bisa?, dan…apakah mereka saling mengetahui perasaan mereka?"

"Mungkin cinta itu tumbuh begitu saja seiring dengan kebersamaan mereka, tentu saja mereka tidak saling tahu, makanya aku menyuruhmu merahasiakan ini dari siapapun."

Soonyoung tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa untuk saat ini. Yang pasti sekarang ia mengetahui satu hal bahwa teman-teman Jeonghan tidak benar-benar mengacuhkan atau mencoba menjauhi Jeonghan tapi mereka memang sengaja sedikit menjauh namun sebenarnya diam-diam mereka perhatian dan peduli pada Jeonghan. Dan fakta itu membuat Soonyoung sedikit merasa lega.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **.**

 **.**

Udara luar masih terasa dingin walaupun tidak separah kemarin. Orang-orang juga sudah mulai kembali pada aktifitas mereka masing-masing. Restaurant, café dan pertokoan masih sesak dipenuhi pengunjung yang hanya sekedar menghindari udara dingin diluar ruangan. Seokmin masih setia duduk didalam mobilnya yang terparkir dipinggir jalan, padahal ia sudah berada disana selama 30 menit. Matanya terus memperhatikan sebuah apartemen mewah yang tak jauh dari tempatnya memarkirkan mobil saat ini. Kini matanya menatap seorang, ah bukan tapi sepasang manusia yang tengah berjalan keluar dari komplek apartemen mewah itu. Namun matanya sedikit membulat saat melihat salah seorang dari mereka.

Ia mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mengirim sebuah pesan lalu kembali memperhatikan kedua orang yang sudah mulai menjauh dari tempat itu. Tapi kini ia melihat salah satu dari mereka berhenti dan melihat ponselnya sebentar lalu tampak mengobrol dengan orang satunya. Mereka terlihat berjalan mendekati jalan raya. Tak lama mereka berdiri dipinggir jalan, ada taksi yang kebetulan lewat dan salah satu dari mereka menaiki taksi itu. Namun sebelum itu mereka berpelukan dan juga melakukan sebuah ciuman. Ah Seokmin dibuat bingung dengan pemandangan yang ia lihat. Kebingungan yang bercampur dengan tanda Tanya besar. Ia merasakan sesuatu yang ganjil dan juga mencurigakan.

Setelah melihat taksi yang membawa salah satu dari mereka sudah pergi, ia segera mengarahkan mobilnya menuju orang satunya yang masih berdiri dipinggir jalan. Ia menghentikan mobilnya tepat disebelah orang itu, seorang namja yang bisa dibilang sangat tampan tengah menatapnya saat Seokmin membuka kaca mobilnya.

"Kamu Choi Seungcheol kan? Aku Lee Seokmin, masuklah." Kata Seokmin mencoba tersenyum dan mempersilakan namja itu masuk kedalam mobilnya.

Seungcheol segera masuk kedalam mobil setelah mengetahui orang yang menyapanya adalah Seokmin, orang yang tadi mengiriminya pesan.

 _"Kamu Choi Seungcheol kan? Aku Lee Seokmin, aku adalah teman Boo Seungkwan, apa kamu masih ingat dengannya? Dia adalah teman lesmu saat SMP, dan aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu yang penting mengenai Seungkwan, bisakah kita bertemu? Sekarang aku berada tidak jauh dari apartemenmu tapi sepertinya kamu sedang bersama dengan seseorang, jadi aku tidak bisa menghampirimu sekarang, bisakah kamu menyuruh orang yang bersamamu pergi dan aku akan menghampirimu."_

"Kamu pasti bingung tiba-tiba aku memintamu bertemu seperti ini, padahal kita tidak pernah saling mengenal sebelumnya, tapi aku ingin membiacarakan sesuatu yang penting, dan yang pasti sangat penting untukmu dan juga untukku." Setelah itu Seokmin memarkirkan mobilnya dipinggir jalan yang tidak terlalu jauh dari tempat tadi.

"Tidak masalah, kalau begitu salam kenal Lee Seokmin, oya aku sudah sangat lama tidak bertemu dengan Seungkwan, jadi bagaimana kabarnya?" Seungcheol mencoba untuk tetap sopan dan tidak terburu-buru untuk bertanya kenapa orang ini ingin membicarakan sesuatu yang penting dengannya.

"Ah jadi kamu belum tahu ya, Sebenarnya Seungkwan sudah meninggal 4 tahun yang lalu." Seokmin kembali merasa sedih mengingat kejadian itu tapi ia mencoba menyembunyikan rasa sedihnya dan mencoba tetap tenang.

"Maaf, aku benar-benar tidak tahu." Kini Seungcheol merasa bersalah dan tidak enak dengan Seokmin, dia bahkan tidak tahu kalau teman dekat Doyoon yang sudah ia anggap sebagai temannya juga ternyata sudah meninggal. Seungcheol memang jarang mengobrol dengan Seungkwan namun mereka selalu saling menegur saat bertemu. Tapi kenapa Doyoon tidak pernah memberitahunya selama ini.

"Oya Seungcheol, sepertinya kamu sangat dekat dengan Doyoon dan aku melihat kalian tadi berciuman, jadi apa hubunganmu dengannya?"

"Ah Doyoon ya, dia adalah pacarku."

Jawaban Seungcheol benar-benar membuat Seokmin terkejut dan kecurigaannya pada Doyoon kembali muncul.

"Aku akan bertanya pada intinya saja, sebenarnya aku sangat marah padamu Seungcheol, namun aku tidak bisa langsung menyalahkanmu jika belum mendengarkan penjelasan langsung darimu, jadi kenapa 4 tahun yang lalu kamu tidak datang menemui Seungkwan?"

Seungcheol merasa bingung dengan pertanyaan Seokmin dan ia tidak tahu apa yang sedang dibicarakan namja disebelahnya ini.

"4 tahun lalu ? Menemui Seungkwan? Maaf Seokmin-ah aku benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan apa yang kamu bicarakan."

"Ah jadi dugaanku benar ya, Jadi namja licik itu tidak menyerahkan surat dari Seungkwan untukmu."

Seungcheol semakin dibuat bingung dengan ucapan Seokmin.

"4 tahun lalu, setelah kamu memutuskan keluar dari tempat les, Seungkwan menulis surat cinta untukmu karena ia berpikir tidak akan memiliki kesempatan lagi untuk bertemu denganmu setelah hari itu. dan ia menitipkan surat itu pada Doyoon, namja malang itu terus menunggumu ditempat yang seharusnya kau datang, hingga sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padanya, orang-orang hina itu tidak hanya merenggut nyawanya tapi juga menyakitinya, ahh seharusnya aku ada disana, dia pasti merasa ketakutan dan kesakitan saat itu, aku merasa benar-benar tidak berguna sebagai seorang sahabat." Seokmin tidak bisa menahan airmatanya untuk tidak menetes.

Seungcheol hanya diam dan menunduk, satu sisi ia merasa bersalah karena secara tidak langsung ialah penyebab kematian Seungkwan, namun disisi lain ia masih belum percaya jika Doyoon tidak menyerahkan surat dari Seungkwan, ia yakin Doyoon tidak sejahat itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _"Terserah kau mau percaya atau tidak, tapi aku punya firasat yang buruk tentang Doyoon, tapi terserah padamu jika kamu tetap percaya pada namja licik itu, hanya saja aku merasa akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada Jeonghan"_**

Seungcheol terus memikirkan kata-kata terakhir Seokmin sebelum ia keluar dari mobil namja itu. Ia memang merasa bersalah pada Seungkwan namun ia tidak bisa terima saat Seokmin mengatakan hal-hal yang buruk soal Doyoon. Ia sudah mengenal Doyoon sejak kelas 1 SMP dan dia tahu betul bahwa Doyoon orang yang baik. Ia juga percaya Doyoon tidak mungkin dengan sengaja menyakiti Seungkwan yang merupakan sahabat namja manis itu sejak kecil, apalagi mereka bertetangga dan selalu bersama walaupun dipisahkan oleh sekolah. Ia tahu Doyoon sangat menyayangi Seungkwan dan suatu hal yang mustahil seorang Doyoon menyakiti Seungkwan. Seungcheol sangat percaya pada Doyoon, ya ia sangat mempercayai kekasihnya itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Dasar keras kepala, sebenarnya apa yang sudah Doyoon lakukan pada Seungcheol hingga membuatnya sangat percaya pada namja licik itu, aku tidak habis pikir dengan jalan pikirannya, dan aku benar-benar kasihan pada Seungkwan dan Jeonghan karena bisa menyukai orang keras kepala seperti dia." Seokmin terus menerus menggerutu selama perjalanan pulang setelah berbicara dengan Seungcheol. Ia hanya merasa kesal dan gemas karena tidak tahu harus berbicara bagaimana lagi supaya Seungcheol percaya padanya. Namun sepertinya apapun yang dia katakan, namja itu tidak akan bisa mempercayainya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jeonghan baru saja membuka matanya perlahan dan melihat sekeliling. Ia langsung tahu sedang berada dimana karena ia pernah beberapa kali ketempat ini. Ia sekarang berada dikamar Wonwoo, ia pernah masuk kekamar ini beberapa kali walaupun tidak sesering saat ia masuk kekamar Seungcheol, Jun atau Vernon. Ia memang tidak terlalu dekat dengan Wonwoo walaupun sudah mengenal dan bersama sejak kecil. Bisa dibilang ia selalu berada disuasana awkward setiap hanya berdua saja dengan Wonwoo. Mungkin karena Jeonghan dan Wonwoo memiliki sifat yang berbanding terbalik. Wonwoo adalah tipe orang yang pendiam, tenang dan tidak banyak bicara sementara Jeonghan adalah tipe orang yang berisik dan tidak bisa diam. Kini pandangannya berhenti pada dua orang yang sedang tidur disofa yang ada dikamar itu. Mereka tak lain adalah Wonwoo dan Jun, mereka terlihat bangun dari tidur mereka lalu duduk disofa itu. Kini Wonwoo dan Jun sedang menatap kearah Jeonghan. Dan entah kenapa Jeonghan jadi merasa canggung seperti ini. Tatapan mereka sangat aneh, antara khawatir cemas dan kasihan. Kepala Jeonghan masih terasa pusing mungkin karena alcohol yang ia minum kemarin dan ia sama sekali tidak ingat kejadian setelah itu karena pasti ia mabuk setelahnya.

"Jeonghan-ah kau sudah bangun." Jun mencoba mendekati Jeonghan dan menghilangkan keheningan yang beberapa saat tadi terjadi. Jeonghan hanya tersenyum dan memperhatikan Jun yang kini duduk dipinggiran ranjang.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi, kamu tidak pernah minum alcohol sebelumnya, kalaupun kamu ingin minum seharusnya mengajak seseorang untuk menemanimu, akan sangat berbahaya kalau kamu berkeliaran saat mabuk." Nada bicara Jun terlihat sangat khawatir namun tetap berusaha berbicara dengan tenang.

"Maaf sudah merepotkan kalian."Kini Jeonghan hanya menunduk dan kembali mengingat apa yang sudah terjadi padanya, saat ia berhasil mengingatnya ia merasakan ketakutan. Jeonghan hanya bisa memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. Jun bisa melihat rasa takut yang teramat besar dari mata Jeonghan. Ia tahu namja cantik itu pasti merasa sangat trauma dengan kejadian yang sudah menimpanya. Wonwoo yang entah sejak kapan sudah berdiri disamping ranjang dengan membawa segelas air putih, namja itu lalu menyerahkan gelas yang dipegangnya kepada Jeonghan. Namja cantik itu menerima gelas dari Wonwoo lalu meminum setengahnya dan menyerah kembali kepada Wonwoo.

"Sepertinya aku harus pulang, Soonyoung-ah pasti menghawatirkanku." Kata Jeonghan dan beranjak untuk turun dari ranjang.

"Kami akan mengantarkanmu." Tawar Wonwoo

"Tidak perlu, aku sudah terlalu banyak merepotkan kalian."

"Kami sama sekali tidak merasa direpotkan, jadi biarkan kami mengantarmu." Kini giliran Jun yang membujuk Jeonghan. Dan namja cantik itu akhirnya mengangguk setuju.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Masuklah." kata Wonwoo setelah ia, Jun dan Jeonghan sudah berada didepan rumah orangtua Jeonghan.

"Tidak, aku akan masuk setelah kalian pergi."

"Baiklah kalau begitu kami pamit, setelah ini lebih baik kamu istirahat dan juga jangan lupa makan." kata Jun sebelum masuk kedalam mobil dan diikuti Wonwoo.

Jeonghan hanya tersenyum dan dibalas lambaian tangan oleh Wonwoo dari kaca mobil yang masih terbuka. Setelah itu mobil mereka telah pergi meninggalkan Jeonghan yang masih berdiri ditempatnya. Jeonghan baru saja akan masuk kedalam halaman rumahnya saat tiba-tiba sebuah tangan membekap mulutnya dari belakang. Dan setelah itu ia sudah tidak sadarkan diri.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seokmin menyandarkan punggungnya pada sebuah pintu kamar apartemen. Ia sudah berada diposisi itu sejak 20 menit yang lalu. Namun sepertinya ia masih enggan menekan bel yang ada dipintu itu. Hingga tiba-tiba pintu itu terbuka dan membuatnya sedikit terhuyung kebelakang.

"Untuk apa kau ada disini?" tanya seorang namja yang baru saja keluar dari kamar apartemen itu.

"Mingyu-ya sepertinya kita sudah salah paham selama ini." Seokmin langsung mengatakan apa yang sejak tadi ingin ia bicarakan pada namja yang lebih tinggi darinya itu.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Minyu tidak mengerti.

"Doyoon tidak pernah memberikan surat dari Seungkwan untuk Seungcheol, dan namja licik itu melimpahkan kesalahannya pada Jeonghan yang bahkan tidak tahu apapun tentang masalah ini."

"Omong kosong apa ini, tidak mungkin Doyoon melakukan itu, dia sahabat baik Seungkwan dan bahkan dia lebih dulu mengenal Seungkwan daripada kita." kata Mingyu sambil menatap tidak percaya pada Seokmin.

"Doyoon menyukai Seungcheol dan sekarang ia pacaran dengan Seungcheol. Jika memang dia sahabat Seungkwan seharusnya dia tidak akan berpacaran dengan orang yang dicintai sahabatnya sendiri walaupun Seungkwan sudah meninggal."

"Doyoon berpacaran dengan Seungcheol?" Kini Mingyu terkejut dengan penjelasan Seokmin.

"Ya, dan aku sebenarnya curiga bahwa penyebab meninggalnya Seungkwan adalah Doyoon, walaupun aku belum mendapatkan bukti tapi aku sudah curiga dengan tingkahnya selama ini, dan aku sangat yakin terget Doyoon selanjutnya adalah Jeonghan, aku hanya takut Jeonghan akan mengalami nasib yang sama dengan Seungkwan, jadi kumohon untuk kali ini percayalah padaku." Seokmin berbicara dengan nada memohon agar sahabatnya ini percaya dengan ucapannya.

.

.

.

.

.

To be Continue...

.

.

.

.

.

Akhirnya Chapter 7 selesai juga. Mian kalau ada kata2 yang aneh atau hilang soalnya aku lagi males ngeditnya. Ternyata chapter ini lebih pendek dari chapter 7, ahhhh mian semuanya. Dan aku juga merubah summarynya soalnya agak aneh summary yang kamaren hehe. Tadinya aku mau buat sampai chapter 8 End cuman kok aku jadi nggak yakin chapter 8 bakal end ya hahahaha

nene137 : wah udah bisa ditebak ya ceritanya, hehe

vivifatmawati19 : iyanih hidup Jeonghan emang menderita terus, tapi tenang aja aku bakal buat Jeonghan bahagia kok tapi nggak sekarang, hehe

jeonjk : iya aku tahu kok dan aku suka bgt lagunya, entah kenapa lagi suka lagu2 ballad. iya aku juga baru sadar kalau lebih enak baca ff yang ada imbuhannya kkkk ya sama2 terima kasih juga karena selalu meluangkan waktu buat review

JonginDO : udah di next nih

RinatyaJoYunjae Shipper : tenang aja Jeonghan pasti bakal bahagia kok tapi nggak sekarang...kya bener tu tubuhnya emang menggoda

msr1205 : hidup Jeonghan emang nyesek bgt, tapi tenang aja Jeonghan pasti bakal bahagia kok

jeonghanienoona : buat aku aja deh Jeonghannya, wah udah bisa ditebak ya ceritanya,

Min : aku nggak yakin bakal happy ending cuman yang jelas Jeonghan bakal bahagia, eh aku malah bocorin endingnya yah

noviliaAS : maunya sih happy ending tapi nggak bisa jamin juga, tapi tenang aja Jeonghan bakal bahagia kok

ellfau1 : aku juga jadi ikut berdebar2

natsu : aku juga penasaran loh, ya aku selalu semangat kok berkat review kalian

Terimakasih semuanya yang udah review/Follow/Fav. Aku juga udah selesai ngetik chapter 1 ff yang satunya tapi belum tahu mau post kapan. Nunggu waktu yang tepat. Oke sekian dulu and See you...


	8. Hiatus dan Minta Saran

Cuma mau kasih sedikit pemberitahuan aja khususnya untuk para Reader yang udah setia menunggu ff aku yang aneh ini. Berhubung BB favorit aku selain SEVENTEEN yaitu sunbaenya SEVENTEEN yang tak lain adalah NU'EST akan melakukan Comeback, maka aku akan Hiatus selama kurang lebih 2 Bulan buat fokus ama Comeback mereka bulan ini. Berhubung aku lagi ikut project yang dibuat mereka antara lain buat Comeback and Anniversary mereka yang ke 4 tahun jadi mau tidak mau aku akan menghilang dulu.

Selain itu aku juga mau berterimakasih buat para Reader yang udah review/Follow/Fav and tentunya yang udah ngasih saran buat ff aku yang banyak kekurangan ini. Aku janji bakal nampung semua saran kalian, dan akan memperbaiki ff aku menjadi lebih baik lagi.

Aku selalu menunggu saran kalian karena memang aku bukan spesialis ff dan masih rookie dalam hal menulis ff, menulis memang sudah aku lakukan sejak smp, berupa cerpen, cerbung atau novel cuman kalau ff aku juga belum lama ini tahu dan masih belajar, jadi jika banyak salah dalam penulisan,kata-kata atau apapun itu harap dimaklumi. Semoga dengan saran kalian ff aku kedepannya lebih baik lagi.

Tapi aku janji setelah Goodbye Stage Nu'est aku bakal langsung publis kelanjutan ff True and false, dan juga akan publis ff baru aku yang yang berjudul Mianhae. Oke itu aja pemberitahuan dari Author amatiran ini, See You...


	9. Complicated

**True or False**

 **( Complicated )**

Seventeen Seunghan / Jeongcheol Fanfiction

Cast

Jeonghan

Seungcheol

Jihoon

Joshua

Mingyu

Wonwoo

Vernon

Jun

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aku tidak pernah tahu, kenapa bisa sebegitu benci padanya**

 **Namun disisi lain, rasa cinta tumbuh dengan sendirinya**

 **Akankah perasaanku bisa merubah tujuanku**

 **Untuk menghancurkannya secara perlahan**

 **Karena kesalahannya dimasa lalu**

 **Yang sebenarnya bukan murni karena dirinya**

 **Tapi aku iri dengannya, aku hanya ingin ia merasakan**

 **Apa yang aku rasakan selama ini**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jeonghan membuka matanya secara perlahan saat dirasakan cahaya matahari mengusik tidurnya. Pandangannya masih belum sempurna karena matanya belum sepenuhnya terbuka.

"Apa tidurmu nyenyak? Maaf karena tempat tidurku tidak senyaman milikmu." Kata sebuah suara yang membuat Jeonghan sadar sepenuhnya dan menatap bingung namja yang tengah berdiri disampingnya.

"Kenapa aku bisa ada disini? Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Jeonghan bingung lalu beranjak bangun dan duduk dipinggir ranjang menghadap namja yang saat ini sedang menatapnya dengan ekspresi yang sulit diartikan.

"Aku akan menceritakan semuanya, tapi sebaiknya kita sarapan dulu, aku sudah memasak sarapan untukmu, tapi aku tidak yakin kau akan menyukai masakanku."

Setelah berpikir sebentar akhirnya Jeonghan menurutri kemauan namja manis itu untuk sarapan. Karena setelahnya ia ingin bertanya banyak hal pada namja yang saat ini sedang memakan sandwich didepannya itu.

Setelah menyelesaikan sarapan mereka, kini keduanya sedang mencuci piring dan gelas yang mereka gunakan tadi. Suasana masih sangat hening dan canggung hingga mereka selesai dengan kegiatan mereka.

"Mian telah membuatmu bingung, tapi aku hanya ingin memintamu dengan baik-baik untuk menjauhi Seungcheol." Kata namja manis didepan Jeonghan sambil memainkan jari-jari tangannya dengan gelisah.

"Tenang saja Doyoon-ah, tanpa kau suruhpun aku akan menjauhi Seungcheol."

"Mian karena aku sudah menculikmu dan berbicara seperti ini padamu." Kata Doyoon lalu menundukkan kepalanya.

"Tidak masalah Doyoon-ah, ini bukan salahmu, aku tahu kau melakukan ini karena sangat mencintai Seungcheol, dia adalah sahabat terbaikku dan aku sangat bahagia karena ia menemukan orang yang sangat mencintainya melebihi ia mencintai dirinya sendiri." Kata Jeonghan sambil menepuk pelan pundak Doyoon untuk menenangkan namja manis itu.

"Terima kasih Jeonghan-ah, kau bukan hanya cantik tapi juga sangat baik, sepertinya kau benar-benar malaikat dalam dunia nyata." Kini Doyoon memeluk Jeonghan dengan sangat erat dan membuat namja cantik itu mau tidak mau harus membalas pelukan orang didepannya.

 _"_ _Dan namja brengsek itu sama sekali tidak pantas untuk kau cintai, aku lega kau mau menjauh darinya, sehingga aku tidak harus menyakiti namja sebaik dirimu, biar dia yang merasakan sakit itu sendiri, biar Seungkwan saja yang membelanya mati-matian, karena kau terlalu baik untuk iblis seperti dia…."_ Lanjut Doyoon dalam hatinya. Ia tidak mungkin mengatakan itu pada Jeonghan. Karena ia tahu Jeonghan pasti akan melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang Seungkwan lakukan jika namja cantik ini tau yang sebenarnya. Ia sebenarnya kasihan dengan Seungkwan dan tidak tega sahabatnya itu ikut terseret dalam masalahnya. Tapi ia terpaksa, karena namja itu terlalu bodoh dan malah melindungi orang yang ia benci. Dan jujur Doyoon kecewa karena Seungkwan lebih memilih membela Seungcheol dibanding dirinya.

"Kau terlalu berlebihan Doyoon-ah, aku bukanlah malaikat seperti apa yang kau katakan, aku berharap kau akan bahagia bersama Seungcheol, dan aku janji mulai hari ini akan menjauh darinya, jadi percayalah padaku dan jangan cemburu lagi denganku." Kata Jeonghan sambil tersenyum walau sebenarnya dilupuk hatinya yang terdalam sangat tidak rela untuk menjauh dari Seungcheol. Tapi ini adalah yang terbaik untuknya, Doyoon dan juga Seungcheol.

.

.

.

.

.

Soonyoung masih asyik dengan handphonenya saat Jihoon sudah duduk didepannya.

Namja mungil itu sedikit kesal karena Soonyoung tidak menyadari keberadaannya. Ia dengan sengaja menendang kursi yang diduduki Soonyoung dan membuat namja itu tersentak.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, kau membuatku kaget." Kata Soonyoung dengan nada kesal karena terusik dengan kehadiran Jihoon.

"Seharusnya aku yang marah padamu, bukankah kau sendiri yang memintaku datang menemuimu, kau tahu kan aku sangat sibuk, dan aku merelakan waktu berhargaku hanya untuk bertemu denganmu, setidaknya kau harus bersikap baik padaku bukannya malah sibuk dengan hal lain."

"Kau itu cerewet sekali, baik-baik, aku minta maaf karena tidak menyadari kedatanganmu, aku hanya ingin minta bantuanmu Jihoon-ah, jadi apa kau bersedia membantu temanmu ini?" kata Soonyoung dengan senyum sok imutnya yang membuat Jihoon mual dan ingin muntah saat itu juga.

"Cih, hentikan ekspresi anehmu itu, aku benar-benar jijik melihatnya, karena ini berhubungan dengan Jeonghan maka aku akan membantumu, tapi ingat aku membantumu demi Jeonghan, jadi jangan berpikir macam-macam."

"Gomawo Jihoon-ah, kau benar-benar baik dan juga sangat manis."

"Hentikan omong kosongmu itu, kau bilang ingin cepat mencari Jeonghan." Kini Jihoon beranjak dari duduknya dan tidak ingin Soonyoung terus menerus berbicara tidak jelas yang bisa membuatnya menjadi malu dan juga gugup. Ah kenapa Jihoon harus gugup, sangat tidak mungkin ia menyukai orang bodoh ini. Bahkan banyak namja keren yang dengan terang-terangan menyukainya jadi kenapa ia harus tertarik dengan orang idiot ini.

Soonyoung dan Jihoon segera beranjak untuk mencari Jeonghan, namun suara handphone Soonyoung membuat mereka harus berhenti.

Soonyoung segera mengambil handphone disaku mantelnya dan melihat nama yang tertera dilayar handphonenya. Ia terkejut karena yang menelfonnya adalah orang yang ingin ia cari saat ini. Akhirnya Jeonghan menghubunginya setelah 1 hari menghilang tanpa kabar dan tidak bisa dihubungi.

"Kau dimana Jeonghan-ah, aku sangat khawatir dan hampir gila karena terus mencarimu." Kata Soonyoung dengan panik saat sudah terhubung dengan Jeonghan.

 _"_ _Mian, Soonyoung-ah, aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu khawatir, handphoneku mati jadi tidak bisa menghubungimu, maaf karena tidak memberitahumu kalau aku menginap dirumah temanku, aku baik-baik saja jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir, sebentar lagi aku akan pulang."_

"Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja, lain kali kau harus memberitahuku dulu kalau ingin menginap dirumah temanmu, kalau begitu cepatlah pulang, aku akan menunggumu dirumah." Kata Soonyoung dengan nada lega karena sepupunya baik-baik saja.

" _Baiklah, lain kali aku pasti akan mengabarimu dulu jika ingin menginap dirumah temanku, terimakasih Soonyoung-ah karena sudah menghawatirkanku, aku menyayangimu, sampai bertemu dirumah, bye."_

"Bye" Soonyoung segera menghadap kearah Jihoon yang sepertinya sangat penasaran dengan apa yang ia bicarakan dengan Jeonghan.

"Sepertinya kita tidak perlu mencari Jeonghan, dia hanya menginap dirumah temannya, sebentar lagi ia akan pulang." Kata Soonyoung pada Jihoon dan membuat namja mungil itu lega karena Jeonghan baik-baik saja.

"Syukurlah Jeonghan baik-baik saja, bukankah kau bilang sebentar lagi Jeonghan akan pulang, jadi sebaiknya kau juga pulang. Sepertinya kau juga butuh istirahat, dari kemarin kau belum tidur karena menghawatirkan Jeonghan."

"Terimakasih Jihoon-ah, tapi aku tidak akan tidur sebelum Jeonghan benar-benar pulang, jadi maukah kau menemaniku menunggu Jeonghan dirumah? Aku mohon." Kata Soonyoung dengan wajah memelas.

"Kau tidak perlu mengeluarkan ekspresi menjijikan itu lagi, aku pasti akan menemanimu." Kata Jihoon lalu berjalan mendului Soonyoung, dan membuat namja imut itu segera megejar namja mungil didepannya dengan senyuman yang menghiasi wajahnya.

.

.

.

.

Wonwoo mendudukkan tubuhnya disofa ruang tamu lalu menyandarkan punggungnya. Ia mengacak rambutnya kasar dan membuat namja disebelahnya ikut kesal.

"Aku tidak habis pikir, kenapa Seungcheol sangat keras kepala dan tidak mau mengakui perasaannya, sebenarnya apa yang ada diotaknya." Gerutu Wonwoo sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Haruskah kita menjauhkan Jeonghan dari Seungcheol? Jika Jeonghan terus berada didekat Seungcheol, ia akan semakin sakit melihat kebersamaan Seungcheol dengan Doyoon." Kata Jun sambil ikut menyandarkan bahunya lalu memejamkan matanya

"Sepertinya itu memang keputusan yang tepat." Kata Wonwoo menyetujui usul Jun.

.

.

.

Seokmin masih duduk disofa sambil matanya terus memperhatikan gerak gerik Mingyu yang sedang menyiapkan makanan. Sedangkan namja tinggi yang diperhatikan masih terus fokus pada masakannya namun dengan mulut yang terus berbicara. Kini Mingyu sedang menceritakan rencana awalnya yang harus ia batalkan karena fakta yang baru saja Seokmin beritahukan padanya. Sebenarnya Seokmin juga berencana menemui Jisoo dan akan menjelaskan semuanya pada temannya itu tapi ia tidak bisa dihubungi sampai sekarang.

"APA ? BAGAIMANA BISA KAU LAKUKAN ITU PADANYA." Teriak Seokmin sambil bangkit dari duduknya.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang itu bagian dari rencana awalku, dan sepertinya aku sudah ketagihan, makanya aku melakukannya secara berulang-ulang." Kata Mingyu entah dengan nada menyesal atau senang dan itu membuat Seokmin semakin emosi.

"Ya ampun, bagaimana bisa kau melakukan itu, kau mengambil sesuatu yang paling berharga dalam dirinya, aku yakin dia tertekan karena itu." Kini Seokmin mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Ia tidak menyangka teman-temannya akan melakukan hal sejauh ini. Ia benar-benar merasa bersalah pada Jeonghan walaupun ini sama sekali bukan salahnya. Tapi Mingyu dan Jisoo adalah temannya. Sedangkan awal masalah ini juga ada pada kesalahpahaman sahabat-sahabatnya dan ia juga termasuk didalamnya jadi ia tetap akan merasa bersalah.

"Aku tahu aku salah, tapi mau bagaimana lagi semuanya sudah terjadi, aku akan meminta maaf padanya, tapi kau harus membantuku karena ia pasti sangat ketakutan jika melihatku."

"Tentu saja kau harus meminta maaf dan aku pasti akan membantumu, asal kau juga mau membantuku menyelesaikan masalah ini, kau juga harusnya bersyukur dia tidak melaporkanmu kepolisi."

"Aku tahu, aku akan mempertanggungjawabkan perbuatanku, kalau perlu tanggung jawab dalam arti sebenarya." Kata Mingyu sambil menata makanannya diatas meja.

"Jadi apa rencana kita selanjutnya?" lanjut Mingyu setelah selesai membuat sarapan untuknya dan Seokmin.

"Kita harus mencari Jisoo, aku takut dia akan melakukan hal buruk pada Jeonghan, setelah kita menjelaskan semuanya pada Jisoo baru kita menemui Seungcheol. Dan kita juga perlu mencari beberapa bukti untuk mengungkap kematian Seungkwan lewat Seungcheol karena aku yakin ini semua berkaitan dengan Seungcheol dan Doyoon."

"Baiklah, jadi kemana kita akan mencari Jisoo?"

"Ditempat yang sering ia kunjungi saat sedang kacau, aku yakin ia ada disalah satu tempat itu."

.

.

.

.

Jisoo masih memandang hamparan ombak didepannya dengan tatapan kosong. Entah apa yang ia pikirkan, keadaannya sangat kacau, ia bingung, ia sangat bingung dengan perasaannya. Entah kenapa ia menangis, ia tidak tahu apa yang ia tangisi. Apakah ia menyesal sudah menyakiti orang sebaik Jeonghan?

Yang ia tahu selama ini, Jeonghan adalah penyebab kematian Seungkwan, dan itu membuatnya sangat membenci namja cantik itu. Tapi kenapa setelah bertemu langsung dengan namja itu malah membuat ia ragu seperti ini.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kau terlihat sangat kacau?" Jisoo menoleh kaget mendengar suara orang yang sangat familiar ditelinganya.

"Kenapa kalian ada disini? Dan sejak kapan kalian akur seperti itu." Jisoo sedikit terkejut melihat Mingyu datang bersama Seokmin namun ia tidak terlalu peduli dengan kedekatan mereka dan memilih kembali menatap hamparan ombak didepannya.

"Kami baru saja datang, dan tidak penting sejak kapan kami akur, tapi sepertinya kau harus menghentikan rencanamu ah maksudku rencana kita, aku tahu kau kacau seperti ini karena Jeonghan." Kata Mingyu lalu ikut berdiri disamping Jisoo.

"Apa Seokmin berhasil menghasutmu ? dan sekarang kalian kesini untuk menghasutku?"

"Aku sama sekali tidak menghasut Mingyu, aku hanya mengatakan kebenaran padanya, sekarang kami juga akan mengatakan kebenaran itu padamu." Sahut Seokmin yang merasa namanya disebut Jisoo.

"Baiklah, aku akan mendengarkan kebenaran yang kau maksud itu, kalian beruntung datang disaat aku sedang ragu dengan rencanaku."

Mingyu sedikit menahan senyumnya mendengar perkataan Jisoo barusan, lalu ia segera menjelaskan semuanya pada sahabatnya itu.

"Doyoon tidak pernah menyerahkan surat Seungkwan pada Seungcheol, dan Seungcheol juga tidak tahu kalau Seungkwan menunggunya. Jadi saat kita melihat Seungcheol pergi bersama Jeonghan dihari seharusnya Seungcheol menemui Seungkwan itu bukan kesalahan Seungcheol maupun Jeonghan, tapi salah Doyoon yang tidak memberikan surat itu." jelas Mingyu sambil menghela nafasnya berat.

"Doyoon tidak mungkin melakukan itu pada Seungkwan, mereka bersahabat sejak kecil dan bahkan sebelum mereka mengenal kita, omong kosong apa yang kalian katakan, apa sekarang kalian mengkambing hitamkan Doyoon?" Jisoo terlihat marah dengan apa yang dikatakan Mingyu.

"Awalnya aku juga berpikir seperti itu, tapi kenyataannya memang Doyoon tidak menyerahkan surat itu, dan sekarang dia malah pacaran dengan Seungcheol, orang yang disukai sahabatnya sendiri."

"Apa maksudmu? Doyoon dan Seungcheol pacaran?" Mingyu dan Seokmin hanya mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan terkejut dari Jisoo.

"Itu sama sekali tidak mungkin karena Doyoon sangat membenci Seungcheol, ia sendiri yang terus menyalahkan Seungcheol atas kematian Seungkwan, bahkan saat aku menyalahkan Jeonghan karena namja itu yang membuat Seungcheol tidak menemui Seungkwan, Doyoon yang bersikukuh jika Seungcheol lah satu-satunya orang yang salah atas semua yang terjadi pada Seungkwan, bahkan dia sempat melarangku menyalahkan Jeonghan dan balas dendam pada Jeonghan, dia sendiri yang menyuruhku untuk balas dendam pada Seungcheol dan tidak melibatkan orang lain."

"Apa Doyoon melarangmu balas dendam pada Jeonghan?" Tanya Seokmin heran.

"Sebenarnya dia juga melarangku." Sela Mingyu sebelum Jisoo menjawab pertanyaan Seokmin.

"Kenapa kalian baru mengatakannya sekarang? jadi sebenarnya apa tujuan Doyoon. Ahh sepertinya ada yang tidak beres." Seokmin semakin frustasi dengan masalah ini.

"Bukankah kau tidak pernah bertanya?, tapi aku juga heran, kenapa seolah-olah Doyoon hanya menyalahkan Seungcheol, tapi disisi lain ia malah pacaran dengan Seungcheol." Kata Mingyu ikut bingung dengan masalah yang semakin rumit ini.

TBC

.

.

.

.

Annyeong semuanya, mian karena baru sempet update dan melanggar janjiku untuk segera update setelah goodbye stage Nu'est. Sebenernya aku mau langsung update tapi malah akun ini nggak bisa dibuka. Mian juga karena part ini cuma pendek, tapi sebenernya sengaja sih biar chapternya lebih banyak dan nggak langsung end. Mian juga karena ceritanya semakin aneh karena ini murni pemikiran yang ada diotakku. Dan sekali lagi mian yang udah nunggu lama dan udah ngasih review tapi belum sempet aku balas. Gomawo juga yang udah follow/Fav.

Dan jujur aku agak pusing gara-gara akun ini tiba-tiba nggak bisa dibuka karena bersamaan dengan itu facebookku juga nggak bisa dibuka dan harus buat baru dan memulai dari awal. Dan rencananya aku juga mau buat akun baru tapi entah kenapa aku punya feeling suatu saat akun ini bakal bisa dibuka lagi dan ternyata benar hari ini bisa dibuka. Dan sebelumnya aku sempet buat akun diwattpad untuk post ff yang nggak bisa aku post disini, sekalian promosi boleh ya, yang mau baca ff yang aku post di wattpad kunjungi aja di akun rainahwang1004, oke aku nggak mau ngomong panjang lebar lagi karena kalian pasti bosen denger celotehanku, dan aku usahain update cepet tp nggak janji karena aku takut ngelanggar lagi, bye


End file.
